


Quidditch Season, O.W.L’s and other catastrophise

by Between_lines



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus hates Quidditch, Bullies, Coming Out, Daily Prophet, Draco is a great father, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Father-Son Issues, Fights, First Dates, First Kiss, Forbidden forrest, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Next Generation, Harry is a bad father, Hiding, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hurt/Comfort, Isolation, James tries to be a better brother, Love Confessions, M/M, O.W.L.'s year, Potters - Freeform, Quidditch, Rumors, School Life, Scorbus, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Skipping Class, Slow Dancing, Slytherin, Summer Holidays, Weasleys, homophobic classmates, homophobic father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 59,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Between_lines/pseuds/Between_lines
Summary: Fifth year brings lots of challenges. Scorpius is picked as Chaser for Slytherin. Albus isn’t happy about that. The inevitable match Slytherin – Gryffindor is soon approaching, and James Potter is determined to win – for all costs. (Mostly Fluff. From chapter 12 explicit.)





	1. Rumours

Scorpius was always easily excited. One thing Albus loved about him.  
“I have four weeks to practice, then the new captain will decide who he’ll pick for the team. Oh, and there will be a test game. It’s on 12th October. You’ll come, right? I’ll make it, I know it. I mean I know it because I already was in the team last year… well in another reality but it was still me… kind of, you know?!” Scorpius couldn’t stop.  
“Scorp, calm down.” Albus laughed. “They can be glad to have you in their team and they will realize that as soon as they see you playing.” Albus smiled.   
It had felt so good to be with Scorpius again after these endless summer holidays with his family.   
“Of course, I’ll come.”  
Scorpius had practiced whenever he had free time. Five other Slytherins volunteered as Chaser but only one would be taken. Scorpius and an older boy were the last ones standing. The decision was made during the test game. First the other guy played 20 minutes then it was Scorpius’ turn. It had been a rainy day. It was autumn and storms were nothing unusual.  
Albus sat alone some rows above a small cheering crowd. They came to support the other boy. Albus was almost unable to see what was happening in the clouds. Albus had probably been more nervous than Scorpius. A familiar feeling came up… a feeling that he hoped he wouldn’t feel so soon again. Fear. The fear of Scorpius getting hurt. The fear of losing him. Getting hurt during a Quidditch match happened regularly. His throat tightened. His heart was racing, and he was shaking. Panic rose within him. That was the first time he begged that Scorpius wouldn’t make it into the team. He knew that wasn’t right. It felt like betraying him and he knew that was selfish, but if Scorpius was really picked as Chaser he wouldn’t know how to survive the Quidditch season.  
Relived that Scorpius landed on the ground in one piece, Albus went down. Scorpius was grinning and totally soaked.  
“What do you think? Am I gonna make it?” Scorpius asked Albus as he waited for the Slytherin Captain to announce his decision.   
“Oh, Albus… you look really pale. What’s wrong?” Scorpius asked worried.  
Albus only shook his head. “I’m fine.”  
Scorpius now looked even more worried, knowing exactly that he wasn’t.  
“Soo…. Here we are. Congratulation Malfoy. You’re our new Chaser.” The Slytherin Captain shook his hand.  
Albus mouth fell open. ‘Oh no.’ He thought.

As the others had left, he was pulled into a wet hug.  
“I can’t believe it! That’s amazing!” Scorpius shouted. “Aren’t you happy for me?” He asked, staring at Albus as he didn’t response.  
Albus forced himself to smile. “Of course, I’m happy for you!”  
“Doesn’t sound like it.” Scorpius said sceptically.  
“I do mean it… I just don’t feel well. Sorry.” Albus looked down.  
“Here.” Scorpius pulled out some chocolate. “Eat this.”   
Albus did as he was told. It revealed its effect pretty soon and Albus felt better.  
“Let’s get you inside.” Scorpius smiled and put an arm around him, leading him into the castle.  
In the middle of their sixth year, Albus and Scorpius had been so close – also physically. Being close became as normal as breathing. And Albus wanted to be close to Scorpius. He used every chance to hug him or softly push and pull him whenever he teased him. They faced mountains of paperwork, endless lessons and annoying classmates, but they had each other. It was them against the world.

When Albus first saw Scorpius in his green Quidditch uniform, he blushed hard.   
“How am I looking?!” Scorpius asked proud.  
Albus couldn’t remember a word. He didn’t want to know how stupid his expression must have looked.  
“Albus?!” Scorpius raised an eyebrow. “Can’t be that bad…”  
He totally misinterpreted Albus’ expression.  
“You’ll probably get a date with whoever you want after that match…” Albus didn’t know why he said that but it was too late to take it back.  
Scorpius’ face dropped, and he bit his lip. “Well… I don’t think so.”

One night, Scorpius had woken Albus. He had missed dinner. During O.W.L.’s year, Scorpius often missed dinner, because he was absorbed by the exam preparation. Albus would usually save him some food or drag him out of the Library into the Great Hall. But this time he missed dinner himself, because of another detention.  
“Albus… pssstt… ALBUS!” Scorpius woke him by shaking him.  
Albus woke with Scorpius inches from his face.  
“Albus let’s get some leftovers in the kitchen… pleeeese I can’t sleep. I need some pancakes or anything else. I’d kill for pancakes right now…”  
Albus just woke and gowned by the flood of words.  
“I don’t have the invisible cloak anymore. I needed to give it back to James, remember?!” He responded sleepy.  
“Please.” Scorpius pulled on his arm.  
“I’m just trough with detention.” Albus mumbled into his pillow, tightly holding onto his bed.  
Scorpius let go. “Fine. I’ll go myself.” He threw a pullover on and was about to leave.  
“Hey! Wait. Idiot. Do you think I’ll let you leave alone?!” Albus got up. 

On one hand, Hogwarts was a huge place with uncountable hidden corners and rooms, on the other hand it could feel like the tiniest place on earth. As soon as the classroom door closed, and the lesson started, you were locked away with a small number of students as in every other school:   
The next they had a Transfigurations lesson with Ravenclaw. McGonagall was late for class, which was unusual so there was enough time for gossip:  
“Melinda told us, she saw you two on your date last night.” A Ravenclaw girl giggled and she immediately got all the attention of the whole class.  
“We were not!” Albus shouted in rage. This had been the wrong reaction.  
“Better you do it in the kitchen than in our dorm.” A Slytherin boy said, and everyone laughed.  
“We just missed dinner and got something to eat, because we were hungry.” Scorpius said calm and continued reading. Albus couldn’t understand how he could stay that calm.  
“Oh come on, you stick together 24/7, and you hardly can keep your hands of each other. We’re not blind, Lovebirds.” Another Ravenclaw boy responded and overdramatically pulled the girl next to him into a hug to stress what he meant. The whole class burst into laughter.   
Albus got up, ready to punch that guy right into his face. Scorpius now looked up from his book, blushing. He pulled on Albus arm, signalizing him to sit down again.   
“Albus, just let them talk.” He said quiet.   
Albus violently pulled his arm out of Scorpius’ grip.   
“Scorpius you’re turning red.” The Slytherin girl noticed.   
“Stop it!” Albus addressed the others.  
“Or what? Slytherin squib.” The Ravenclaw boy provocatively raised an eyebrow.   
Albus clenched his wand.  
“You…” He pointed his wand towards him.  
Now the boy got up and took out his wand as well. He was confident.   
“You don’t dare, …fag.”   
“Expellia…” Albus was determined to hurt him, but the boy reacted much quicker.  
“Flipendo!” The boy said loudly and Albus hit the wall.   
Now the Ravenclaws cheered.  
Scorpius rushed over to Albus.  
“Leave me alone.” Albus said and got up. He ran out of the classroom. In that very moment McGonagall entered. He ran passed her.  
“Mr. Potter!” She called after him, but he didn’t stop. 

The rest of the day, Albus skipped classes. Scorpius knew quiet well that it was better to leave Albus some space, but they barely fought, so it didn’t leave Scorpius unaffected. He hated it when Albus acted so cold. He shivered as he remembered the last time Albus acted like that: Harry had forced him to stay separated from Scorpius for days and he tried to follow his father’s orders. Scorpius swallowed and forced himself to think about something else.

In the evening Scorpius couldn’t wait any longer. He left the Library and went into the Slytherin Common Room ready to confront his best friend about what happened. To his surprise he wasn’t there. So, there could only be one place where Albus was. Scorpius made his was up to the Astronomy Tower. Meanwhile it had started to pour on the glass roof. The staircase seemed endless. As he reached the top, Albus sat at a window and watched the thunder outside.  
“Albus, can we talk?” Scorpius asked.  
Albus shortly looked at him and then back out of the window.   
“I fear you have to face another detention.” Scorpius weakly smiled and slowly went over.   
Albus didn’t react.  
“I’ve wrote down a summary of the last lessons.”   
Still no response.  
“Albus, listen. They are stupid idiots. They always were. We have us, right?! That’s all that counts.” Scorpius reached out for Albus.   
“Don’t touch me!” Albus pulled his arm away.  
“So, what?! Let them talk. They are always talking! Anyway, THIS isn’t as bad as the Voldemort’s child rumours about me.” Scorpius said angry.  
“IT IS FOR ME!” Albus shouted and the words echoed in the tower.  
Those words immediately cut Scorpius off. He made several steps back, turned around and ran down the stairs. It hit him harder than he expected. Albus knew that he had hurt him with those words.

 

After their fight, they didn’t talk for days. To Scorpius it felt like ages. In opposite to Albus, he buried himself in all kind of books to abstract himself from their fighting, the bullies and from something else… Of course, they didn’t fight forever, but Albus had consciously physically distanced himself from Scorpius because of their classmate’s rumours.   
Ever since the escalation in class, which had been several weeks ago by now, Scorpius did question his sexuality. He hadn’t give it much thought until that point. It was just natural to be around Albus, to be with him, to hug him. But now, all that was gone and this time, unlike during their fourth year, it was Albus own decision and not his dad’s orders.   
‘How could Albus take that feeling?’ Scorpius wondered. It killed him.

 

One late Saturday night, Scorpius slowly made his way back from the Library to his dorm. Everyone was in their Common Room to spent time with their friends. Hogwarts was actually full of variety and tolerance, but there wasn’t one gay couple. Scorpius wondered who he could possibly talk to about his feelings and why that was such a taboo topic even in a place like Hogwarts. He slowly passed a huge stone wall which suddenly formed into a small door. Scorpius looked around. He had passed that wall uncountable times and he was a hundred percent sure that there had never been a door. He slowly opened it and sneaked in.   
“Hello?” He asked unsure.  
The room was very small and empty, except for one portrait. Scorpius hesitated but entered and closed the door behind him. As he stood in front of the empty portrait, he suddenly saw someone entering it.  
“Professor Dumbledore?” He asked unbelieving.  
The former headmaster was never to find anywhere else than in McGonagall’s or Harry’s office – that was an open secret.   
“Good evening Mr. Malfoy.” Dumbledore said kind.   
“You… you know me?” Scorpius asked perplexed.  
“I am still part of the school life here, even if you may not see me.” He smiled. “Is there anything you’d like to get off your chest?”   
“Sir, I’m not sure if you’re the person… ehhh portrait that can help me.” Scorpius admitted.  
“Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it.” Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.  
As Scorpius thought about it he remembered a chapter in Dumbledore’s biography that was written by Rita Skeeter. It was never confirmed, but the rumours were that Dumbledore had been in love with Gallert Grindelwald. He was willing to give it a try:  
“It’s about love… I guess.” Scorpius started, but didn’t know how to continue.  
“I fear you have to be more precisely.”   
“Ehhh… I think something is wrong with me.” Scorpius looked unsure at the old man.  
“And how do you get to that conclusion?”  
“I think I’m in love with my best friend…” Scorpius admitted and looked down, blushing. Saying it aloud for the first time made it awfully real, but not less true.  
“Hmm… and who is your best friend?”  
Scorpius hesitated. “It’s Albus Potter.”  
“Hmmm…” Dumbledore just said.  
Scorpius couldn’t interpret anything in that. He looked up. Dumbledore was smiling.   
“I can tell you: There is nothing wrong with you.”  
“But there isn’t anyone in Hogwarts like me.”   
“I wish I could tell you that in Hogwarts everyone is accepted just the way they are. It should be like that, I always wished for it to be like that, but we both know that it isn’t always that easy, right?!”  
“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.” Scorpius admitted.  
“There isn’t a right answer. I can’t tell you what to do. But it is always a good start to figure out what is most important to you.”   
Scorpius thought about that for a while. That answer was defiantly not good enough.   
“Sir… may I ask you something?... Did you… did you love Gallert Grindelwald?”  
Dumbledore now looked torn apart. He looked happy and sad at the same time. Scorpius didn’t know that this was possible.  
“Yes. I did.”  
“But did you tell him? Did he know what you felt for him? How could you hide who you were for all your life?” Scorpius had so many questions.  
“I fear my story won’t help you find any answers.” Dumbledore shook his head.  
“Please. You must help me. There is no one else I can ask.” Scorpius said desperate.  
“I thought I didn’t deserve love and I accepted my fate.” Dumbledore paused.  
Scorpius swallowed. He didn’t want a life without love.  
“But I was mistaken. It is the one thing I regret. If I had the chance to live my life again, I would choose another path, because I learned that love is the one thing worth fighting for … no matter in which way it may appears.”  
Scorpius was surprised by that answer and relieved.   
“I fear that’s all I can tell you for now. I wish you a good night, Mr. Malfoy.”  
“No. Wait. Please!” Scorpius called after him, but he was already gone.


	2. Quidditch Season

Scorpius decided to keep his feelings to himself. He wasn’t stupid. He knew Dumbledore had good reasons to keep his feelings secret, although he wasn’t willing to face a comparable life without love, hiding his true self and just be ok with it. But for now, he couldn’t risk that Albus distanced himself from him even further or worse… hate him and end their friendship. Scorpius immediately felt sick by that thought. So, he decided to just concentrate on school and Quidditch.

Quidditch was torture for Albus. During every match, he just wished it would end sooner than later. He even contemplated not to attend the matches anymore. Mr. Malfoy came to watch whenever he could. He always sat beside him. Whenever a Blooder almost hit Scorpius, Albus heart stopped and he forgot to inhale until he felt dizzy. Mr. Malfoy didn’t seem too relaxed in those moments as well, which calmed Albus at least a bit. Over half a year Scorpius would get away with some smaller bruises and scratches.  
Time passes incredibly fast. Shortly before their O.W.L.’s exams, everyone was just focusing on one event.

“Today – is – the – match.” Scorpius had woken Albus with those words and Albus buried his face deeper into his pillow.   
It was the match everyone was waiting for. Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Scorpius became quiet good during the last months although Albus had a bad feeling in his stomach.  
“I don’t know if I’m gonna come.” Albus mumbled into his pillow.  
“Yeah, you always say that.” Scorpius frowned. “Why can’t you just support me? It’s quiet a pressure. Everyone is expecting us to win!”  
Now Albus turned his head to look at him. “Sorry. Of course, I’m coming.”

At breakfast, James appeared next to Scorpius. James was Beater for Gryffindor.  
“Morning.” James sang. “Ready to be smashed into pieces, Malfoy?” He grinned evil.  
Albus let his fork drop onto his plate.  
“Good luck trying, James.” Scorpius said as provocation.  
James raised an eyebrow not expecting that response. He smirked. “I’ll do my best.” Then he left.  
First Albus just sat there. Then he got up and ran after James out of the Great Hall. He ignored Scorpius calling after him.  
“James!” Albus shouted in rage.  
James stopped and turned around, surprised to find his younger brother running towards him. Albus pushed him against the wall. James was much taller, so he had to look up. He knew James was stronger and he easily could push him back off, but he seemed to be amused by Albus’ failed attempts to hurt him.  
“I swear if you hurt Scorpius I’ll find a way to hurt YOU!” Albus said in rage.  
“Albus calm down… that’s Quidditch. That’s how it works.” He laughed.  
“I mean it James!” He pushed him again.   
Now James expression got serious. He took Albus arms. Albus tumbled backwards but was pushed around by James before he could react. Now he was pressed against the wall.  
“What do you want, Albus? I won’t lose against Slytherin on purpose because you don’t want me to hurt your boyfriend.” James always knew how to hit a nerve.  
Albus wanted to say something - to shout at James - to hit him. Of course, his brother simply intended to be provocative, but his words hit him unexpected.   
James recognized that he had gone too far as he interpreted Albus’ expression. He let go. He knew Albus won’t fight him anymore.  
James eyes softened: “Al, listen… I can’t promise anything. You do know damn well how it works. Let us play. You just need to watch.”  
Suddenly Albus eyes filled with tears. He had never cried in front of his brother at least not since he was a kid.  
“But I don’t want to watch. I hate it!” Albus voice broke.  
James looked shocked. He knew he did something really wrong although he needed to admit that he had no idea what. Before he could make things right, Albus bolted, leaving James helpless behind.  
“Al!” James shouted after him but Albus won’t stop running.

And if that wasn’t enough, Albus’ father and uncle came to watch that match as well.   
Albus sat down on a bench in the schoolyard. He tried to calm down.  
“Albus? Aren’t you having classes?” A familiar reproachful voice asked from behind. It was his father.  
Albus quickly whipped away some tears.  
“Are you all right?” Harry asked as he sat down beside his son. His voice changed into concern.  
“I hate Quidditch.” Was all he said.  
“Hmm… I know that. Aren’t you watching the match today?”  
“I’ll watch it… don’t have a choice.” Albus said bitter.  
“Do you want to watch it with me and uncle Ron?”  
Now Albus shot him a death glance. “Seriously? Cheering for James and Gryffindor, dad? Haven’t you still got it? I – am – SLYTHERIN!” He shook his head and got up.  
“I just thought it’d be more fun to watch it together. So, you don’t have to sit on your own. Of course, you can cheer for Slytherin.” Harry quickly explained himself.  
“It is never fun. And I’m sitting with Mr. Malfoy – as always.” Albus added because he knew his father would hate to hear that. “Need to get back to classes.” Albus turned around and left.

Could that day get any worse? The answer was: YES!  
Albus and Draco sat together on the Slytherin side of the grandstand. His father and his uncle were sitting on the opposite site, facing them. The match hadn’t begun yet.  
“Albus, are you all right?” Draco asked concerned.  
“I had a really bad day.” Albus admitted. He liked Draco. He felt like he could talk to him more easily than to his own father.  
“Here. Scorpius gave that to me. He somehow guessed you’d need that.” He gave him the chocolate, Scorpius usually carried with him for situations like these.  
Albus appreciatively accepted it. Harry looked like he was going to kill Draco. Somehow it made Albus feel some amusement.  
“Wanna talk about it?” Draco asked.  
Albus hesitated. “You pretty sure remember how school is like when Gryffindor and Slytherin have an upcoming match.” He let some room for interpretation.  
“Hmmm… yeah I do.” Draco said thoughtful. “How is Scorpius dealing with it?”  
“Well, there is a lot of pressure on him, but he is much better in dealing with such things than I am.” Albus admitted.  
First Draco said nothing. “I’m glad he had found such a good friend in you.”  
Albus looked up. It made him happy. Draco nodded at him.  
Albus couldn’t resist and shortly looked at his father who seemed to have totally forgotten why he was there. His head was almost purple, and his uncle Ron was talking to him, obviously calming him down.

Then the match began. It was as everyone expected it to be. Fast, full of energy and hard. First Gryffindor was much better. They had an advance it was almost impossible to catch up with.  
“Come on, Scorp!” Albus said rather to himself than to support the Slytherin Team.  
Draco’s expression didn’t change. He didn’t say anything.  
After a while, Scorpius got in charge and scored several points. He was their best Chaser.  
“And again, it’s Malfoy! Now Slytherin draw level to Gryffindor!” The voice sounded through the microphone.  
Now the whole Slytherin crowd got up. Albus jumped. “YES Scorp!” He cheered and even Draco got up and clapped. They looked at each other, happy it was going so well… Albus should have known that nothing ever goes well – not for them.

“Potter, get Malfoy out of the way! He’s ruining it.” A Gryffindor Chaser shouted at James.  
In that moment James seemed torn apart. He looked down from his broom at his brother and their eyes met. Albus could see he was fighting an inner conflict.  
“Please James.” Albus said not hearable, slightly shaking his head.  
“POTTER! What are you waiting for?!” Another Chaser shouted.  
In that moment, James look had changed. He was determined what to do. “Sorry.” He formed with his lips, addressing Albus.  
“NO! JAMES! PLEASE!” Albus now shouted as loud as he could, but of course the crowd around him was way louder.  
Draco heard it and turned towards him alarmed. Albus sat down on the bench again while all the other people remained standing and cheering. Everything slowed down around him.   
He knew too well that James was an outstanding Beater. If he aimed for someone he’d never miss, and he won’t ever hesitate. Draco turned towards Albus and talked to him but Albus couldn’t hear him. He knew something bad was about to happen. He focused on Scorpius, who was about to catch the Quaffel with both hands, letting go of his broom. In that moment his view shifted to James.  
“Now!” James screamed at the other Beater.  
He hit the Blooder in James direction. James never missed, and he aimed for Scorpius. He hit the Blooder as hard as he could. Scorpius’ arms were still in the air. He wasn’t that far away from James, but it would have hit him hard even if James had aimed from the other end of the pitch. The Blooder hit Scorpius’ side and he fell off his broom. Albus eyes filled with horror and tears. Draco immediately turned back to the match and saw Scorpius falling backwards. Now his face mirrored Albus expression. The crowd screamed. Some pressed a hand on their mouth or pointed at Scorpius. He hit the ground. Not moving. He had only been some meters over the ground. Not enough time for anyone to react.

Draco immediately got up. He stopped. “Albus, aren’t you coming?”  
Albus sat there paralyzed.  
Obviously, Draco shortly thought about continuing his way through the crowd alone but went back.  
“Albus.” He repeated, putting his hands on his shoulders. Albus looked up. Tears rolling down his face. He was shaking.  
“He will be fine. But I really want to go down now. Are you coming?” Draco said seriously.  
Albus was like in trance but got up. Draco had put an arm around him and pushed his way through the crowd, pulling Albus with him.  
Albus didn’t know how long it took them, or how they got there, but as they reached the entrance, he could see that Scorpius was carried off the grass on a barrow, still unconscious.   
Harry and Ron came running from the other side. The one thing Albus didn’t need now. Draco let go of Albus and followed the medical team inside the building. Albus tried to catch up. Harry went over and now placed an arm around his shoulder just as Draco did before.  
“Let’s follow them.” Harry said urgent and pulled Albus with him.  
Albus was surprised that his father obviously seemed to worry about Scorpius. But that alarmed Albus even more. To his own surprise, he was glad that his father was there.  
“Don’t you want to see how the match turns out and congratulate James?” Albus asked.  
“Congratulate?” Harry asked unbelieving. “No. I will have a talk with him later.” Harry sounded serious.

As they all reached the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey was in rage. “YOU ALL – yes, all, Mr. Malfoy, will wait outside and let me do my work.” She slammed the door behind her.  
Draco sank to the ground, not able to keep up the appearance.  
Harry softly pushed Albus down on a chair and kneed down in front of him. “I’ll be right back.”  
Then he walked over to Draco and offered him a hand. “You know she is brilliant in what she’s doing.” Harry said calming. “He’ll be fine.”   
Draco got up without taking his hand. He cleared his throat. “Thanks. I’ll get some water.”  
Harry turned back to Albus and sat beside him. He put his arm back around his shoulder.  
“Isn’t that easy to watch a friend get hurt.” Harry said.  
They sat there for an eternity. After a while McGonagall came flying. She talked to Draco, Harry and Ron.  
Meanwhile they heard cheering: “Gryffindor, Gryffindor!”  
Suddenly James turned around the corner. Mud and some blood dripped from his face. He didn’t look like he had won. He was pale, and horror mirrored in his eyes. He stopped as he saw Albus sitting there. He looked from Draco over to McGonagall and quickly at his father.  
Harry stood up, dead serious. “James. Not now. This is not the right time to celebrate. And we are going to talk about that!”  
“And I want to see you in my office… later.” McGonagall added.  
James was rooted to the ground. He passed his father and went over to Albus. Albus looked at him. Right now, he didn’t even want to hurt James or scream at him. He felt like he didn’t have any energy left to fight. He just wanted to see Scorpius.  
James sat down beside him. “Albus I’m…”  
He looked up at Draco. “I’m sorry. I…”  
Then he buried his face in his hands, knowing exactly he had gone too far.  
“I don’t deserve to be Captain. I can’t tell why I did this… I didn’t intend to hit him like that.” James said scared of himself.  
Harry took a deep breath. “James, go and change. THIS is not the right time.” He repeated.  
But Albus was glad, glad to see him suffer – to see that James regretted it and most of all: to see that James wasn’t perfect.  
Albus took James arm. James looked up, scared of Albus reaction and maybe expecting to be hit right in the face.  
“You’ve made a mistake. And I do know how the game works.” Albus simply said.   
James couldn’t believe it. He stared at Albus unbelieving then he pulled him into a tight hug. James was a mess and he was crying. Albus couldn’t remember if he had ever seen James cry. It had been years since they last hugged. And IF they hugged it was because her mother forced them.  
Harry was touched and relieved that Albus had grown so much and that James at least knew that it was wrong what he had done.

After hours, Madame Pomfrey opened the door. Everyone stood up immediately. She took a deep breath. “First of all, he will be fine.”   
Everyone was relieved.   
“But he has some serious injuries. Three broken rips, a broken cheek bone and some organs were damaged. It’ll take some time for him to recover. I gave him strong painkillers, but I fear he won’t be able to continue playing Quidditch.”  
“Can I see him?” Draco asked.  
“Sure. But he’s sleeping, and he probably will be for a while.” She explained.   
Draco followed her inside.

James sank back into his chair. And Albus just stood there. And even if he should feel bad for Scorpius for never playing again, he was relieved. He was going to be fine and he won’t have to fear that he’ll get hurt again. It took him some time until he went inside as well. He feared seeing Scorpius hurt like that - again. He hesitated. He hadn’t been able to get the pictures of Delphi torturing his best friend out of his head and he didn’t need new pictures.   
Draco sat in front of the bed. He looked up as he saw Albus getting closer.  
He forced himself to smile a little. “Come on, sit down.” He got up.  
Albus gladly accepted the offer and sat down.  
Scorpius was sleeping. He was bandaged and patched up everywhere. His cheek was coloured darkly blue. Albus swallowed.  
He didn’t know how long he sat there as his father and the other joint him. James had showered and changed by now.  
“… Because of my lack of judgement, I’m no longer Captain. McGonagall let me stay in the team, but I’m not allowed to play for two weeks.” James explained to Albus. Harry rested his hand on James’ shoulder.  
“I’ll apologize to Scorpius.” He went on.  
Albus just nodded.  
“You should leave now. He needs to rest and here are too many people around.” Madame Pomfrey said without leaving space for discussions.  
“No! Please, let me stay!” Albus begged.  
“Mr. Potter!” Madame Pomfrey started but was cut off by Harry.  
“I think it will be a good thing if Albus stays here.” Harry interrupted her.  
“… If you’re allowing it.” Harry added as she shot him a death glance.  
“I agree.” Draco added. It didn’t happen that often that they shared an opinion.  
Albus looked up surprised.  
Madame Pomfrey and Minerva exchanged glances.  
“Fine. You can stay until he wakes.” Minerva said. “But then you’ll attend classes again and you’ll inform Mr. Malfoy about what he had missed in class.” She added strictly.  
After a while James, Ron and Harry left.  
“If you need anything, write me.” Harry addressed his youngest son. He was about to turn around.  
“Dad!” Albus said. “Thank you… for today.”  
Harry looked at him, smiling. Then he left.

Albus had fallen asleep beside Scorpius. He was woken in the early morning.  
“Mr. Potter, have you eaten lately?” Madame Pomfrey asked as she covered the beds that had been used after the match yesterday. Everyone else was allowed to leave back to their dorms. Scorpius was the only patient left.  
“I’m not hungry.”  
She took a deep breath. “I don’t want to have you as a patient as well.”  
Albus knew how she meant it. “You won’t.”  
“You know it’ll take some more time until he wakes. How about you go and change? Get something to eat.”  
“I’m fine. Thanks.”

Albus sat there the whole day. James came by after classes to bring him some food and some clothes. Then he left again. It was night. Albus had taken Scorpius hand and had fallen asleep on the uncomfortable chair, resting his head beside Scorpius’ chest. He woke as he felt someone running his hand through his messy hair. He slowly moved and sleepily looked up. Scorpius was staring at him.  
“Albus, hey, Albus.” He whispered.  
Albus sat up, still holding his hand without noticing.  
“You look awful.” Scorpius said shocked.  
Albus took a deep breath. Then he smiled. Relived that he was well.  
“Unlike you. You look awesome.” Albus said ironically.  
Scorpius moved and Albus quickly let go of his hand, as he noticed how tight he was clenching it. He blushed hard.  
“Oww…” Scorpius complained as he sat up.  
“You made me worry. Your dad was a mess. Well… I guess I was, too.” Albus admitted.  
At that time Albus had consciously physically distance himself from Scorpius to prevent more rumours about their close friendship. But he didn’t care right now. He climbed onto his bed and hugged him.  
Scorpius made a noise like he was in pain.   
“Sorry.” Albus was about to let go, but Scorpius pulled him back into the hug. He held him tight and they stayed like that for a while. It had been months since they last hugged. Both enjoyed feeling each other’s closeness. Albus rested his head on Scorpius’ shoulder.  
“So, I only have to almost die, that you allow me to hug you?” Scorpius asked, still holding onto Albus. He sounded hurt and bitter.  
Albus swallowed. He felt bad. He wanted to stay like that forever, but forced himself to pull back, so the he was now looking at Scorpius.  
“You know it’s not like that.”  
“Then how is it?”  
Albus didn’t known an answer.  
“Just concentrate on getting well.”  
Then Albus explained what had happened.  
“And Scorp… there is something else I need to tell you.” Albus looked down.  
“What? What is it?”  
“You won’t be able to play again.” Albus looked at him and somehow, he got then impression, Scorpius expected him to say something else.  
He didn’t say anything for a while.  
“Well I guess I can be glad, that I’m alive, at least.”  
The next day, Albus visited Scorpius together with James. Albus had told Scorpius all about James apology. James was nervous as hell.  
“Scorpius, I am so sorry. I know I won’t ever be able to make up for that. If there is anything I can do… anything…please don’t hesitate to ask.”  
“I forgive you.” Scorpius directly said. “I think Albus will buy you lots of presents.”  
“Huh… what do you mean?” James asked perplexed. And Albus blushed. He never explicitly told Scorpius the reason why he hated to see him playing.  
“He always was a mess on Gamedays. I always worried more about him not passing out than about the matches.” Scorpius laughed.  
Albus looked down.  
James smiled. “Thank you. And I mean it… tell me if you need anything.”


	3. O.W.L.'s Results

Albus felt sick as he looked at the cover which contained his O.W.L.’s results. Deep down he already knew he’d pay for all the times Scorpius done his homework and for ignoring him as he tried to make him listen to another boring chapter of Magical history.  
Albus handed Scorpius the parchment. “Open it for me. Tell me how bad it is.”  
Albus sat down at the end of the Slytherin table in the Great Hall which was practically empty. Scorpius sat down beside him and nodded. His expression revealed everything.  
“You can never hide what you’re thinking.” Albus rolled his eyes. “Just tell me. I can take it.” He sighed. He was at least realistic.  
Scorpius looked like Albus had punched him. “You have two E’s! One in Astronomy and one in Potion.” Scorpius knew that Albus loved those two subjects.  
“And?” Albus said monotone.  
“Aaaaand …” Scorpius started.  
“Scorp.”  
“… you failed four subjects.” Scorpius handed him the results.

Albus quickly read the paper:  
__________________________________________________________________________  
Albus Severus Potter has achieved:  
Astronomy: E (Exceeds Expectations - Pass)  
Care of Magical Creatures: A (Acceptable - Pass)  
Charms: D (Dreadful – Fail)  
Defence against Dark Arts: A (Acceptable - Pass)  
Divination: A (Acceptable - Pass)  
Herbology: P (Poor – Fail)  
History of Magic: D (Dreadful – Fail)  
Potions: E (Exceeds Expectations - Pass)  
Transfiguration: P (Poor – Fail)  
__________________________________________________________________________

Albus sighed. “Dad will kill me.”  
Scorpius kept silent.  
“Show me yours.” Albus insisted.  
Scorpius handed him the cover and Albus opened it.  
“Geek.” He shook his head but smiled.  
“Two O’s. One in History of Magic, really Scorp?!” Albus laughed. “No one, I mean NO ONE get’s anything else than an A here.”  
“Are you mad?”  
“No. Maybe a bit.” Albus smirked evil.  
Then he handed his friend the results.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy has achieved:  
Ancient Runes: O (Outstanding -Pass)  
Arithmancy: E (Exceeds Expectations - Pass)  
Care of Magical Creatures: P (Poor – Fail)  
Charms: A (Acceptable - Pass)  
Defence against Dark Arts: A (Acceptable - Pass)  
Herbology: E (Exceeds Expectations - Pass)  
History of Magic: O (Outstanding -Pass)  
Potions: E (Exceeds Expectations - Pass)  
Transfiguration: A (Acceptable - Pass)  
__________________________________________________________________________

Scorpius stared at it without showing any kind of reaction.  
“Don’t tell me you’re not satisfied with that! Then I am getting mad!” Albus stared at him.  
Scorpius put the results down. He wasn’t smiling at all.  
“No. It’s not that. It’s just…” He was dead serious now.  
Now Albus got serious as well. “What is it?” He directly asked.  
“You know … “ He trailed off.  
“Scorp!” Albus brought him back to reality.  
“Summer holidays… came quicker than I expected.” Scorpius hesitated. “I don’t quiet like being apart from you all summer. That’s all.”  
“We’re always separated during summer. Nothing has changed, right?!” Albus said.  
“Yes… nothing has changed.” Scorpius repeated monotone.  
Then he got up. “I’ll get my trunk. We probably should gather our stuff otherwise we won’t catch the train.” He said annoyed, which was rare and Albus wondered what he did wrong.

As they sat in a compartment, the silence was unbearable to Albus.  
“Scorpius why are you mad at me? I won’t leave that train if you don’t tell me what’s wrong with you.”  
Scorpius clenched his fist.  
“You’re O.W.L. grades are perfect. How can you possibly be in such a mood??”  
“Not everything is about school, Albus!” Scorpius shouted.  
Albus didn’t expect such a reaction. “Then why are you acting so strange?”  
“I told you already…” Scorpius said way quieter now.  
Albus needed some time to proceed what he meant.  
“What? Is that about summer holidays? We can’t change staying with our parents. It was always like that. Your dad won’t let you come over to us and my dad would rather die than letting me stay at your house.” Albus joked but Scorpius was laughing.  
“I just don’t know how to be without you. The thing is Albus… I can’t breathe when I’m without you - I can’t sleep - I can’t eat - and - I can’t be myself.”  
Albus mouth slightly fell open. He didn’t know how to response to that.  
“Just forget it. I’ll get some sweets.” Scorpius got up and left the compartment before Albus was able to answer.  
He didn’t come back for a long time. As he finally entered again, Albus directly spoke:  
“Why aren’t you telling me you’re not ok with leaving home?”  
“I’ve told you now.”  
“I mean before. We could have tried to convince our parents to let us spend the holidays together.”  
“Would you have wanted that?” Scorpius asked as if he expected that the answer was no.  
“Yes, of course. I don’t like my life without you either.” Albus said as a matter of course.  
It touched Scorpius. Now Albus got up and sat down beside Scorpius.  
“What’s your plan?” Albus smirked. “We’ll find a way to see each other during holidays.” He said determined.  
Scorpius stared at him unbelievingly. Then he pulled him into a tight hug. Albus was surprised but hugged him back. None of them said a word. Scorpius needed to be close to Albus. He buried his face in his shoulder. Albus smelled like winter.  
“You never wanted to hug last year.” Albus said softly, still holding onto him.  
“I’ve changed my mind.” Scorpius said without moving. “I like that new version of us.”  
“You know they’ll talk…”  
“I don’t care.”  
Albus didn’t say anything.  
“Would it be so bad if they were right?” Scorpius spilled out and his whole body tensed in the moment as he realised what he just said.  
Albus slowly pulled away and looked at Scorpius in confusion. Scorpius quickly looked out of the window. His heart was racing.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I dunno… I didn’t think.”  
Albus took his arm and Scorpius turned his head. Albus faced him with such an intense look that made him blush.  
“They are wrong.” Albus said definite but waited for Scorpius to confirm his statement.  
Scorpius didn’t say anything he just looked Albus in the eyes. His eyes were magnetic. Green and dark and Scorpius just realised how much he was in love with him.  
“They are wrong…(?)” Now it sounded more like a question and Albus didn’t seem so sure about it anymore.  
Scorpius leaned forward and closed his eyes. Albus was only inches away from him. And without knowing how this could have happened he pressed his lips on Albus’.  
In that very moment, Albus pushed him off, violently. Scorpius leaned back, shocked that he had been hit by his friend like that. It wasn’t that the hit hurt him, but rather what it meant.  
Albus buried his hands in his hair. “Fuck. Scorp.” He exhaled.  
Scorpius stared at the ground in horror. How could he have been so thoughtless?  
After a few moments, Albus got a grip of himself. He recognized that he hurt his friend with his action and that was the last thing he wanted. He put his hand back on Scorpius arm.  
“Scorp, look… just…” Albus tried to collect his thoughts. He inhaled deeply. Time seemed to stop. Again, they looked at each other. But now it was Albus who moved forward. Slowly, still holding eye contact, he shortly kissed him back. Scorpius couldn’t believe that this was happening. He didn’t dare to move. Everything around them became a blur. Then they both closed their eyes and kissed deeply.  
As they broke the kiss they looked at each other, breathless.  
“That was… wow.” Scorpius cracked a smile, overwhelmed by the situation.  
Albus swallowed. He consciously closed his eyes, inhaled and then looked at Scorpius. Quickly he let his view shift out of the window. He wasn’t smiling.  
“Did you think about us that way before?” Albus asked and Scorpius knew what he meant.  
“Yes. To be honest: I did… actually almost the whole last year…” Scorpius admitted. “And you?”  
Albus obviously didn’t expect such an answer. He couldn’t hide his shock about that. On one hand he was shocked that Scorpius contemplated such a relationship at all, on the other hand he couldn’t believe that he was able to hide his feelings from him for such a long time, especially because he could never hide anything from Albus until now.  
“Did you?” Scorpius asked.  
“No.” Albus directly said. “Yes…” He admitted a second later. “I dunno…” He let himself sink further into his seat in frustration and leaned his head against the seat.  
Silence followed. 

Without knocking the door opened and James sneaked inside. Both boys startled.  
“Al! You’re ready for dad’s ‘I’m sooo disappointed-Speech’?” James entered already knowing about Albus O.W.L. results. “What is going on here, did anyone die?” James wondered as he noticed the strange atmosphere between the two.  
“Could you just try to stop being annoying for one second, James.” Albus said pissed. “I’m coming.” Albus was actually relieved that he had an excuse to not discuss THAT topic with Scorpius any further.  
They all made their way out of the train and were welcomed by their parents.  
“Daaaddd!!” Lily was already in her father’s arms.  
“Hi.” Albus said almost not hearable, but his mother walked over and hugged him.  
Draco stood next to the Potters and welcomed his son.  
“Can we leave dad?” Scorpius asked his father. He felt uncomfortable.  
Draco looked surprised but nodded. Normally he could hardly get his son away from Albus. Scorpius looked at Albus, helpless. “We’re leaving.”  
Albus turned towards him. “Oh…” He nodded. “Have a good summer.” He said caught off guard that Scorpius was leaving already.  
They looked at each other unsure what to do. Something passed between them.  
“Yeah… thanks. You, too.” Scorpius turned around, heartbroken by Albus cold response.  
Then they left. “Are you having a fight?” Ginny asked her youngest son concerned.  
Albus crossed his arm in front of his chest. He didn’t want his mother to notice, so he found an excuse for his unusual behaviour.  
“No… no. It’s just… Mom, my O.W.L.’s results aren’t…” He bit his lip. “Dad will be mad.”  
“Let’s talk about that at home.” She rubbed his back. “I made you favourite food for dinner and I want to hear everything about your last year.” She said comforting.


	4. Teddy Lupin

“Teddy, what is wrong with you lately?” Victoire asked partly annoyed, partly concerned, as she got dressed for dinner at the Potter’s.   
“It’s just…” Teddy trailed off. “I’ve forgotten something at work.”   
“It Friday night.” Victoire said unbelieving.  
“Look, just go and tell uncle Harry I couldn’t make it.” Teddy said busy throwing over a pullover. “But don’t tell him I’m heading back to work!” He said dead serious.   
“What? You’re absolutely making no sense to me.” Victoire said shocked.   
“Promise, Vic!” Teddy took her arms and looked at her with a piercing glance.  
“Yeah sure. You know I’d never get you into trouble… well at least not consciously.” She looked still confused by his odd behaviour.  
“I know.” He shortly kissed her and then apparated. 

 

The Ministry was empty and dark.   
“Lumos.” Teddy swung his wand and held it up in front of his face.   
“Where is it? Where is that fucking key?” Teddy thought as he searched through Harry’s office stuff. His old dark wooden desk was a mess. “No, no…It has to be somewhere…” He said desperate.   
As he didn’t find what he was searching for, he pushed all the stuff off the desk. He let himself fall on Harry’s chair and buried his hands in his hair.   
“I was so close.” He clenched his teeth. 

After a while he cast a spell that everything fell back in its place.   
“Messy as before.” He sighed, shaking his head. “And he is telling me to keep up paperwork… ridiculous.”   
Once again, he pulled on the locked drawer. “What are you hiding?” He pulled more aggressively. Still locked.   
“Then I’ll do it the Muggle way.” Teddy smirked confident. He pulled out two of Victoire’s hairpins and tried to open the drawer. Click. It worked. He carefully pulled it open. It was empty.   
“Revelio.” Suddenly a file appeared.   
“Guess I can be glad that you’re lazy, uncle Harry.” Teddy took the file.   
His body tensed up. Maybe he’d - finally - find answers in there. He opened it with shaky hands. He started reading. With every page he turned, he realised that THIS wasn’t what he was searching for. But he didn’t stop reading, he couldn’t. He couldn’t believe what he was reading, but now he perfectly understood why Harry was hiding it. This file contained the complete accounting records of the time travel incident a year ago. – The true ones: the highly secret and officially denied truth. Teddy swallowed. This was about Albus and his best friend. As he finished reading, he took a moment to proceed the information. Then he carefully closed the file and put it back, not knowing that, in the end, his new won insight would lead him to what he was searching in the first place.


	5. Family time

“Teddy and Victoire seem to be late. It’s unlike them… Maybe, we just wait a little longer. I’m sure there’ll be there soon.” Ginny addressed the other Weasleys.

Albus pulled on his sleeve. He always did whenever he felt uncomfortable. During summer holidays, his whole family regularly met. The more family members gathered around him, the more alone he felt. It had been Teddy’s first year as Junior Auror in Harry’s office. He had finished the academy with outstanding marks and Harry had been so proud. James didn’t stop talking about the honour and weight of responsibility of being Gryffindor’s Quidditch captain. Victoire had gotten a rare internship in the Department of International Magical Cooperation in the Ministry. Rose was overexcited, because she had plans to take part in an exchange program with Beauxbaton in France next year. And Albus … well, he had distanced himself from his perfect family. All these huge achievements made him feel even more worthless.

“Hi Albus.” Victoire suddenly pulled him out of his deep thoughts as she sat down beside him. It was the only free chair at the table.   
“Where is Teddy?” Albus asked surprised.   
“I just told you that he won’t make it. He’s feeling sick.”   
“Oh.” Albus looked down.   
Teddy was the only one he wanted to see right now. He liked Teddy and he felt like he could talk to him more easily. He understood him. At Hogwarts Teddy had been a rebel. This thought made him laugh a little. A rebellious Hufflepuff wasn’t that usual. But Teddy was far from usual and that calmed Albus.   
Soon Victoire was wrapped up in a conversation with Ginny and Hermione. 

“…And I will stay with aunt Fleur’s family in France during the next summer holidays, so that I can speak some French before I attend Beauxbaton.” Rose grinned excited.  
“Ohhh Rose. Get yourself a boyfriend. You are too … perfect. It’s scary.” James pulled a face.  
“I don’t need a boyfriend.” Rose shot him a death glance. She was popular in school, but never went on a date. No one dared to asked her out…except one.  
“Good to hear.” Now Ron was taking part in the conversation.  
“How about that Malfoy kid? He’s after you since first grate.” James teased her.  
She blushed.  
Albus looked up as he heard Scorpius’ name from across the table.   
“Oh Merlin, don’t give me a heart attack.” Ron said joking but meant it dead serious.  
Now Rose turned to her father. “Wait… dad, do you say you won’t allow me to be with him because you hate his dad?” She said unbelieving, seeing right through her father.  
“Ehhh… no, no love, you got that wrong. But that isn’t an option, is it?”   
“Mom!” Rose said.  
Hermione immediately hit her husband without even knowing what this conversation was about. “What did you do again?”   
“Nothing… I just said that dating Draco’s son would be ok for me but I’m glad that she isn’t interested.” He said diplomatically. Then he whispered: “Did you know his son obviously IS interested in her?? Since first grate…?!” He said slightly panicked.   
“Hon, I didn’t know that. Do you like him?” Hermione asked her daughter empathically.  
“What? No!” Rose said confused. “It’s just… dad shouldn’t tell me who I’m supposed to like and who not.” She said angry.  
Albus tried to figure out how this conversation turned out like that.  
Hermione hit her husband again. “Of course, you can date who you like. It’s your decision.”  
“So, YOU would be ok if I were with Scorpius?” Rose asked provocatively.   
Hermione mouth fell open and she didn’t quiet know how to respond to this, which was rare.  
“Mom!” Rose said accusing, interpreting her mother’s answer as a definite NO.  
“Aunt Ginny, would you be mad at Lily if she were dating Scorpius Malfoy?” Rose asked her aunt to get another opinion on that topic.   
Ginny was totally caught off guard. She didn’t pay attention to the conversation before.  
“Lily is what?” She said shocked and looked questioning at her daughter, totally misunderstanding Rose’ question.  
“Lily are you dating Scorpius?” Ginny asked again to get her daughter’s attention.  
“WHAT?” Harry’s loud voice sounded through the room from the other side of the table.  
Albus pressed a hand on his forehead, already feeling a headache creeping.   
“Eeeww… no?!” Lily said slightly disgusted.  
“Thank Dumbledore.” Harry sighed relieved. Ginny didn’t comment on this, but she seemed relieved as well.   
“No one is dating Scorpius Malfoy! You all can calm down.” Rose overdramatically threw her arms in the air.  
“Really no one here?” James said really quiet and raised an eyebrow, looking directly at Albus with an evil smirk.   
No one paid attention to James, because he was mostly talking nonsense. But Albus heart skipped. He did feel caught. He tried to pull himself together and rolled his eyes at James, then he quickly looked away and continued eating.   
“For whom would it be worse, you dad or uncle Ron?” James asked referring to Rose. He smirked evil, now addressing his uncle.  
“Haha… Harry, of course.” Ron laughed and turned to Harry. He hit him friendly. “Imagine Draco coming over to one of our dinners. We’d probably duel after 5 minutes.” He brushed into laughter, but Harry obviously didn’t find that funny at all. “Or imagine …” Ron continued.   
“Enough. You had your fun. We should chance the topic.” Ginny cut her brother off, pointing at Albus.   
Albus poked in his food but let his fork drop as he heard enough. He got up and left the room. 

His parent’s reaction made Albus angry… angrier than before. They didn’t know anything about Scorpius. Both Lily and Rose could be glad if they were invited on a date by his best friend… even though he preferred that this never happen. Scorpius was brilliant. He was the as intelligent as any Ravenclaw and he was brave: He proved that during their time travel – he was even willing to die to save the world. Didn’t that count at all? Wasn’t bravery the highest good for Gryffindors? And, he was kind. He’d do anything for Albus. Albus had never met any person who was comparable to his best friend. But they didn’t see any of this.

 

After everyone left and his family went to bed, Albus decided to get something leftovers in the kitchen. He wasn’t expecting to meet his brother there. Albus passed James without saying a word and grabbed some food.  
“Al, why are you always in a bad mood?” James asked and looked up from a letter he was writing.  
“I have my reasons.” Albus said with his mouth full. “Whom are you writing?”  
“Some “friends”.” James made a playboy-face.  
Albus didn’t much react to that. “How many girls are you dating right now?”  
“Three.” He said proud.  
“How many of them do you actually like?”  
“Oh, come on Al, it’s mostly about fun. I don’t have to find the love of my life with 17.”  
“Do they see it that way?”  
James face dropped. “How about you? Who do you fancy?”  
“No one. I don’t need anyone. And if you missed it: I’ve enough trouble after my O.W.L.’s. And on top, my summer holidays aren’t quiet as I imagined.” Albus said grimly.  
“Oh, poor little brother. Dad won’t invite your boyfriend over. Is that the reason? No, luck or love for you, Al?” James faked a pity face.   
James always knew how to hit a nerve: Albus wanted to invite Scorpius during summer holidays but his parents didn’t allow it. They told him they needed family time and on top, Albus was supposed to study to catch up at Hogwarts in his sixth year.   
“He isn’t… We’re just friends!” Albus hit his brother.   
“Yeah, whatever you say.” James rolled his eyes, not bothered by his little brother trying to hurt him.  
“I really thought that after the last year and after what you did to Scorpius, you would finally stop being such a brainless Gryffindor idiot who thinks he knows everything, because the truth is: you know nothing James!”  
Those words hit James unexpected. He was speechless and that barely happened.  
“Al, I’m… I’m your brother, I’m supposed to tease you?!” James used this as an excuse.  
“You’re so stupid! Things won’t ever change between us, will they?! I wish I wasn’t part of that fucking family.” Albus got up and was about to turn around, as James grabbed his arm.  
“Al, wait. Don’t run off again.”   
Albus pulled his arm out of James’ grip.   
“Do you want that things are different between us?”  
Albus started at James unbelievingly. “Yes, James! I know you can’t imagine how my life looks like, because you are the ideal son and dad loves everything you do, even if you mess up. You’re Gryffindor, you have lots of friends and fan girls cheering for you and you’re dating the most popular girls in school. But I have enough shit going on in my life and I don’t need my older brother to be part of that! And you are the most awful brother by the way!”  
James was totally caught off guard by Albus outburst. He swallowed.   
“Al…” He didn’t know how to response to that.  
Albus shook his head as he realized that James didn’t have much to add. “I’ll go to bed now… and my name is Albus.”


	6. Decisions

“You need to tell me!” Teddy shouted at his godfather in his office.  
“Teddy, not that topic again! At least shut the door!” Harry said angry.  
Teddy lifted his wand and the door slammed close.  
“We are at work. This is neither the right place nor the right time.” Harry stood up.   
“Then tell me: when will be the right time?” Teddy clenched his teeth.  
“There is a reason your grandmother hid all this - a good reason. She didn’t want you to be a part of that and I need to appreciate her last wish.” Harry said serious.  
It was like all the other conversations before. Teddy looked down.   
“Don’t you see I’m serious about that.” Teddy shook his head in desperation.  
“I think you should take some time off. Your grandmother just passed away. I know this isn’t easy.” Harry started.  
“Right, and that’s the reason, why YOU need to tell me about my roots. You are the only one left!” Teddy argued.   
“Go home, Teddy.” Harry said.  
“Who is my family?” Teddy screamed.  
“WE ARE your family.” Harry screamed as well. “You know who you are, and we are here if you need anything. That should be enough.”   
“It’s not… I mean it’s not about that.” Teddy paused. “How many secrets do you want to keep until they eat you from inside?” Teddy said.  
“I don’t know what this is supposed to mean?” Harry raised an eyebrow.   
“You may decide for Albus, but you don’t have the right to do the same for me. I will find out the secret about my grandmother’s family – if you help me or not.”  
“Teddy, did you …?” Harry asked unbelieving.   
“Yes. I found your hidden file. Wasn’t that hard to find.”  
“I should fire you immediately.”  
“But you won’t, will you?” Teddy said self-confident, knowing that he had privileges. Then he left.

 

Ginny went through the corridors of the Ministry with her hands full. She was already late with her article and deadline was soon approaching. It wasn’t easy to be a working mom. She entered the lift which was overcrowded already. A feather scribbled the last lines which were on her mind on a messy parchment.   
“Ginny?” A familiar voice greeted her.   
She turned around.  
“Oh Draco. Morning.” She said surprised. As she turned towards him the mountain of parchment slowly fell aside and before she could react, Draco swung his wand and every page was arranged perfectly into a folder.   
“Thanks.” Ginny said relieved. “How are holidays with Scorpius?” She asked.  
Judging from Draco’s facial expression, this obviously wasn’t the right topic.   
“Teenager… hmmm…” Was all Draco said.  
Ginny raised her eyebrows.  
“Don’t tell me.” She laughed. “What’s the matter?”  
“I have no idea.” Draco said desperate. “I just wish Astoria was here. She always knew how to talk to him.” He said with some hurt in his voice.  
It touched Ginny. “Oh, I need to get off here. I’m so sorry… Do you want to wait? I’ll be back in a minute. Grab a coffee or something?” She offered.  
Draco hesitated, but agreed “Yes. Why not.”

As Ginny came back they went down a less crowded street close to Diagon Alley.   
“So how is Scorpius?” Ginny continued after they had some small talk.  
“I wish I could tell you, but I hardly get to see him. He locked himself away in his room. He is moody. He won’t talk.” Draco paused. “After last year I really thought our relationship has improved. He wrote me regularly and he usually can’t keep anything to himself.” He laughed a little. “But I was glad he did write me everything, so I knew what was going on in his life. His O.W.L grades are above average.” Draco said proud. “But I was lying if I said I wasn’t worried.” He admitted.  
Ginny was positively surprised that Draco opened up. She smiled warmly at him.  
“First, I think it’s normal Teenager behaviour. But you know your son best, and if you think there possibly is something that bothers him you should talk to him. Make sure he feels comfortable to talk about whatever is on his mind.”  
“How?” Draco asked if as this was an unmanageable task.  
“I fear there isn’t the one right way… I know it’s not helpful.”  
Draco smiled a bit. “No. But it’s actually good to talk about that with you. You are the first person I could tell about his grades, too.” Draco admitted.  
Now Ginny felt bad for not keeping up the contact between them after what had happened during Albus’ fourth year.   
“With Albus it’s the same. He won’t talk.” Ginny said sighing. “I wonder… did Albus and Scorpius had a fight? Are they exchanging letters? I didn’t see Albus writing any.”   
“Before holidays everything was fine. Scorpius wrote me after their O.W.L.’s exams. He wrote me that he needed to cheer Albus up, because he had a bad feeling.”  
“Oh…” Ginny didn’t know that.   
“That was a week before Holidays and then he came home and it’s like he is another person… Maybe it’s my fault.”   
“Did… Did he write anything else about Albus?” Ginny just realized that she probable knew less about her youngest son than she hoped.  
Draco looked at her. “Well, those two stick together like all the time. So, Scorpius’ letters are basically about school and Albus.” Draco joked. “Scorpius wrote me that Albus always reminds him to eat dinner, because he’s absorbed from his books. When he’s home he spends the whole day reading and, in the evening, he always excitingly tells me what he just read. Anyway, one day both missed dinner and they sneaked into the kitchen at night and got caught. Scorpius felt so guilty for getting detention. I’m just glad that THIS is the kind of trouble they get themselves into right now and not time destruction… you know what I mean.”   
Draco couldn’t stop talking about his son, glad that Ginny was listening.   
“Lately, he wrote that that he won’t write Albus’ essays anymore because he felt bad, that Albus did get bad grades. He felt responsible for that. He really is a good kid.”   
Meanwhile they settled in a small café and time passed incredibly fast.   
“What is Albus writing about?” Draco asked curious.  
“Well,…” Ginny looked down.   
She felt like she couldn’t compete with Draco, although she knew that this wasn’t a competition about parenthood.   
“To be honest, he isn’t telling us such things… and he isn’t writing that often.” Ginny said serious. “Would you tell me some more things?” Ginny asked feeling vulnerable to depend on Draco’s information.  
“Sure.” Draco said surprised. And they talked the whole afternoon.

 

At home, Harry sank down on his couch totally exhausted from arguing with Teddy and his day at work. Ginny entered.  
“Where have you been?” Harry wondered.  
“You won’t believe who I met today. Draco was in the Ministry that morning and we grabbed a coffee and he told me lots of things about Albus!”  
“Until now?” Harry said unbelievingly.  
“Did you actually ask him about his last year once since he got home?” Ginny said accusing.  
“I had a really bad day today. I needed to suspend Teddy. He stole the file about the time travel incident to find out more about his roots. If he was someone else I would have fired him right away.”  
“Harry, I know that Teddy is important to you, but could we talk about Albus’ behaviour and that he obviously isn’t talking to us at all.”  
“He isn’t that open as Lily and James. Weren’t it you who told me to take him as he is?!”  
“But there is a difference in being introverted and not writing at all!” She said angry. “After what happened to him a year ago, we swore that we’ll look after him, but we failed – AGAIN!” Ginny was in rage. “Draco knows more about our son than we both do! Did you know that Scorpius writes his father twice a week even during exam periods? And did you know Draco and Albus watched all the Quidditch matches together whenever Scorpius played? Did you know that Albus and Scorpius are probably fighting right now? No wonder Albus is in a bad mood all the time. We can’t simply lead it back to his age. And Draco is concerned about Scorpius as well. Even he doesn’t have a clue why they are fighting… Maybe we should have held up the contact to Draco last year. It’s our fault as well.”  
Harry didn’t say anything at first. He swallowed.  
“Fine. I’ll talk to him later.”  
“Thanks!” Ginny said still pissed.  
“Could we please talk about Teddy now. I have no idea what to do!” Harry said honest.  
“Maybe you should just tell him about his family.” Ginny said.  
“What? Andromeda’s last wish was not to tell Teddy anything about her family. And I am gonna take that wish to my heart. She had good reason to burn all that old stuff!” Harry said.  
“Well, first of all, I loved her, too, but she was filled with pure bitterness when it came to her family. You still have the choice to tell Teddy the truth. Her death doesn’t forcefully mean you have to keep silent if you think Teddy is ready for all the information. Second, I don’t think that Draco and Scorpius are the worst relatives you can have. And he is old enough to deal with the information of the other part of his bloodline.” Ginny said definite.

Albus had overheard the whole conversation between his parents and pressed a hand on his mouth to suppress a shocked gasp. He made several steps back and tried not to make any noise as he went back to his room.


	7. Bloodline

Knock. Knock. Knock. Kncok. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Kncok. Knock.

“What the hell?” Victoire groaned and hit Teddy, signalizing him to open the door. “What time is it?” She asked.  
“Past two.” Teddy quickly got up by the urgent knocks.  
He hastily went to the door and opened it.  
“Albus?” He asked surprised. “What happened?”   
“I need to tell you something. It’s important!” Albus said serious.   
“Come on, in.” Teddy gently pulled on his arm.  
They sat down on the couch. Victoire shuffled out of the bedroom. “Albus?” She asked as surprised as her boyfriend. “Are you all right? You’re really pale!” She noticed and sat down beside him as well.  
“I… I don’t quiet know where to start.” Albus admitted unsure.   
“Just take your time.” Teddy places a hand on his back.   
Victoire got him something to drink.  
“I’ve overheard a conversation between dad and mom. They were talking about you.”  
Teddy and Victoire shortly exchanged a nervous glance.  
“I know you want to know who your real family is. I heard that dad wants to keep it a secret and that it was your grandmother’s last wish that you do not learn anything about your bloodline, so I wasn’t sure if it was the right thing to come. But I think you must know! I know better than anyone else how it feels not to fit in and not to know where you belong. AND…” Albus took a deep breath, now noticing how fast he was talking. “I do think you’ll be lucky with that family.” He added calmer.  
Teddy’s mouth fell open and he hold his breath, just like Victoire. “I really need to know, Albus. I’m asking Harry and my grandmother about that for years and it’s not that I don’t want you as my family, it just feels like there is a part of me missing.” Teddy explains.  
Albus nodded. “Well, there are apparently two parts of your family. They just mentioned one part namely … and they said that you were old enough to deal with the other part as well, but I don’t know what that means.”   
Albus paused.  
“Dad said you read the file about the time travel incident last year.” Albus started.  
“Yes, I did. What does it have to do with my family?” Teddy asked.  
“Well, your family are the Malfoys. Scorpius and Draco are your last living relatives – at least from the part that they namely mentioned.”  
Albus was curious how Teddy would react. If he told that information any other family members, they all would have freaked out. It was probably the worst thing you could tell them, but after the first shock, Teddy’s lips formed into a smile and something like lifting a weight from his shoulders mirrored in his eyes.  
“Are you disappointed?” Albus asked.  
Teddy shook his head and the smile grew bigger. “From what I’ve read in the file those two are pretty brave, especially your best friend. I really can’t wait to meet them.”   
Albus needed some time to process this statement. “I can tell you everything about Scorpius! He’s brilliant, he always…”  
Teddy laughed. “Albus, I’d love to hear all that, but maybe we should talk about that tomorrow. I need some time to deal with those new won insights. Sorry.”  
“Oh, sure.” Albus blushed.  
“You can sleep on the couch. I’ll get you a blanket and a pillow.” Victoire disappeared in another room.  
“Emm… Teddy, may I come with you? I mean when you’re meeting them. I… I really need to talk to Scorpius.” Albus swallowed. “And dad won’t let me meet him during holidays. I just can’t wait another four weeks.”  
Teddy nodded. “Of course. I could need some support.” Teddy smiled. He always found a way to make Albus feel better. “And Albus… thank you – for telling me. It was the right thing… even though I have the feeling your intention might were a bit self-interested?! Am I wrong?” Teddy raised an eyebrow, seeing right through him.  
Albus felt caught, because it was partly true. “I… yeah, but…”  
“Hmm… Slytherin after all…” Teddy said teasing.  
“I would have told you either way. I swear.” Albus justified himself.  
“Don’t worry, I know that!” Teddy laughed and pulled Albus into a hug.   
“And now get some sleep.” Teddy said still brightly smiling.   
Victoire placed the blanket and the pillow on the couch. “It was really brave coming here, thank you.” Then she took Teddy’s hand. “Good night, Albus. If you need anything just let me know.” She kissed him on his cheek and the couple left.


	8. Scorpius' Coming Out

Scorpius was always deliberating upon who he was, who he could be and who he wanted to be. But lately he wasn’t sure about who he was. So, he locked himself in his room for days. By now he was 100 % sure he was gay – no doubt about that. With that new won insight, the panic rose within him. His father already noticed that something was wrong and Albus wasn’t writing any letters at all after their kiss in the compartment on the train back home. The longer he thought about the consequences of his feelings, the more scenarios of how he messed up his life, were appearing in his head. 

Draco had gained more confidence after the conversation with Ginny. He was determined to find out what bothered his son.   
As Draco prepared dinner, Scorpius came down. “Hey dad, how was work?”   
“I actually cancelled all my appointments.” Draco smiled and continued cooking.  
“Why?” Scorpius asked perplexed, because this was very unusual for his father.  
“I met Ginny in the Ministry that morning. We talked. We hadn’t seen us in a while and she wanted to catch up on what’s going on between you and Albus.” Draco now turned to his son.   
“Ehhh…” Scorpius wasn’t good at lying. Talking their way out of any situation was always Albus’ part.   
“She thinks that you’re maybe having a fight.” He continued.  
“No… it’s not really like that. I dunno.” Scorpius felt uncomfortable and awfully vulnerable. He felt like with every word he’d reveal too much about his secret. He couldn’t have his dad finding out about that.  
Draco sensed that he hit a nerve and stopped asking his son further.  
“Dinner is ready.” They sat down together at the table.  
Scorpius poked in his food.  
“Don’t you like it?” Draco asked.  
“Oh no, it’s awesome. I’m just not really hungry.” Scorpius said.  
“Does that have something to do with Albus?” Draco asked.  
Scorpius chewed in his lip. “He isn’t writing.” He still didn’t face his father.  
“Did something happen between you two?”   
First Scorpius didn’t answer. “Yes, kind of, I guess.”  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
Scorpius immediately shook his head.  
Draco thought for a moment.  
“You know, I’m really glad that you wrote me that often. Ginny told me that Albus isn’t writing much at all. I know it’s easier for you to tell me things in a letter, but I really want us to talk about everything that’s on your chest.” Draco said honest.   
It moved Scorpius. “Thanks dad.”  
“Do you want to see Albus?”  
“I dunno…”   
“Do you want to get out of here for a while? Go on a trip? I could cancel my meetings for next week.” Draco tried to figure out what his son needed.  
“Can I think about that?” Scorpius had no idea what he wanted.  
“Yes, sure.” He said a bit disappointed. 

But he wasn’t willing to give up that easily. He was a Slytherin and was used to getting what he wanted.  
“Scorpius, listen, I can clearly see that something is bothering you. Please talk to me. I promise, no matter what it is we will find a solution.” Draco said empathically.  
Now Scorpius really looked at his father for the first time that evening. He saw that he meant it and Scorpius was almost willing to tell him. It was the right moment. But thinking of coming out to his dad was scarier than fighting Delphi. Before Scorpius could do anything about it, his eyes filled with tears. His whole body was under tension and his throat tightened.   
Now Draco’s calm expression changed into concern. He got up and went over to his son, placing his chair directly beside him and rested his hand on his arm.  
“I can’t tell you dad.” Scorpius looked down and tried hard to hold back his tears.  
“I promise I will listen. You can tell me anything.” Draco insisted.   
“It’s not what you’re expecting. You’ll hate me.” Scorpius clenched his teeth and pressed his lips together to suppress a sob, but tears were already falling down his cheek.  
Draco pulled his son into a hug. “No matter what you’re telling me, I could never hate you.” He comforted him. Scorpius hugged him tighter. After he calmed at least a little he leaned back. He hugged his chest, to keep himself from shaking. He looked down.  
“Dad, the thing is…” He paused. He didn’t think that through. Not one bit and he usually had a plan.  
“I’m ehhmmm… gay.”   
Time seemed to stop for Scorpius. He looked up at his father. Draco’s facial expression revealed that he wasn’t expecting that. Again, Scorpius felt his eyes burning. Silence followed. It was a horrible silence and Scorpius now wished he was still in possession of the time turner.   
After an eternity Draco finally spoke. He inhaled deeply. “Scorpius, it was brave telling me that. I’m very proud of you and all I wish for you from the bottom of my heart is that you’re happy.”   
Scorpius needed a moment to process those words.  
“You don’t hate me?” He asked.  
Now Draco pulled him into another hug. “I love you. And your mom did, too. Nothing changes that.”   
Now Scorpius pressed his face against his father’s shoulder and cried.  
“It’s fine. Everything is fine.” Draco comforted him.

After a while Scorpius had calmed down.   
“Do you want some sweets?” Draco asked, already getting the chocolate without waiting for an answer.  
Scorpius whipped away his tears and ate some pieces. He immediately felt better.  
“Are you going to tell me now, what happened between you and Albus, or do you want me to guess?”   
Scorpius blushed.  
“We kissed. I mean… I kissed him… on the train home.” Scorpius looked at his father, scared of his reaction.  
Draco leaned back and laughed. “Who else would it be?!”   
“But he isn’t writing since then.”   
“Do you love him?”  
Scorpius swallowed. “Yes. I love him… so much it hurts.”   
Draco smiled. “Yeah… I know how that feels. Does he know?”  
Scorpius shook his head.  
“I don’t know if he likes me that way.” He said sadly.  
“You should figure that out.” Draco said. “If you ask me, I think he does. By the way, I do like him. You know, he always almost got a heart attack whenever you played Quidditch. He ate tones of chocolate. I always brought tree bars for the games.”  
“Really?” Scorpius laughed.


	9. Welcome to the family

“Why are you more nervous than I am?” Teddy asked as Albus and he walked down the dark path which was lined with huge hedges. Although it was a sunny summer, day only a small amount of light seemed to reach the Malfoy Mansion.   
Albus pulled on his sleeves. “I’m not.” He lied.   
“Maybe, I should have written a letter before… just knocking doesn’t sound like my best plan.”   
It doesn’t happen often that Teddy wasn’t self-confident. His hair coloured from the usual blue shade to white. Albus knew him long enough to figure that this meant, he was nervous as hell. Teddy quickly put an arm around Albus, but rather to calm himself than to comfort Albus. They stopped in front of a massive black door.   
“And not one word about the other part of the family… not even to Scorpius, promise Albus! This is not the right time. We are here…”  
“… because you want to meet these two. I know, I know… no need to tell me that a hundred times. I’m not stupid.” Albus finished Teddy’s sentence annoyed.  
Teddy took a deep breath. Then he loudly knocked. Both tensed. Nothing happened. For the first time, Albus felt guilty for not writing Scorpius after their kiss. Teddy knocked again. After a while they heard footsteps.   
Draco opened. He looked surprised. “Albus?”   
“Hello Mr. Malfoy… ehhmmm. I, … we… It’s a little bit difficult to explain why we are here. This is Teddy – Teddy Lupin - by the way.” Albus said.  
“Hello Mr. Malfoy. Nice to meet you.” Teddy shook his hand euphorically.   
Draco didn’t really know what that unheralded visit was supposed to mean. “How about you two come in and you tell me how I can help you.” Draco said.   
“Mr. Malfoy, Albus is here to talk to Scorpius, but I’d like to talk to you... I know, I should have written a letter, but to be completely honest, I couldn’t wait any longer. I hope you don’t have plans for tonight.” Teddy explained on their way to the Living Room.  
Draco examined the young man and nodded. “Albus, Scorpius is in the garden. Feel free to go outside.” He offered. 

Scorpius dozed under a huge old tree. The last shafts of sunlight fell on his face. His book was long forgotten and had fallen aside. As he suddenly felt a shadow in front of him, he slowly blinked. To his surprise, he saw Albus’s face inches in front of his face. Albus quickly pulled his arm back. Scorpius wondered if Albus intended to hug him.   
“Morning sleepyhead.” Albus grinned.   
“Albus??” Scorpius asked unbelieving, wondering if he was still dreaming.   
“I told you I’d find a way that we can see each other during holidays.” Albus said triumphantly.   
Scorpius rubbed his eyes. “Well, you didn’t write lately. I wasn’t sure if you were mad at me.” Scorpius said honest.  
“I’m not.” Albus replied directly.   
“Oh. Good.” Scorpius said surprised.   
“I’m not alone, actually. Teddy came with me and he has big news. I’m really curious what you’ll say.” Albus smiled brightly, changing the topic.   
Then he got up and offered Scorpius his hand. He took it and was pulled up on his feet by his best friend. In that movement Albus pulled him into a hug. Scorpius wasn’t sure if he felt dizzy from getting up after that long nap or because Albus was so close. As Albus pulled away, he smiled warmly.   
“It’s really good to see you.”   
Scorpius stared at him. Before he could answer, Albus turned around and walked back towards the house.   
“You’re coming?”

 

As both boys entered the Living Room, Teddy got up. “Hi I’m Teddy.” He introduced himself to Scorpius.   
“Hi. Albus had told me a lot about you.” Scorpius smiled.  
“How about we sit down together, and Teddy tells us why he came here.” Draco proposed.  
Teddy took a deep breath and started to explain why he was here and what Albus had told him: “… and well that means we’re related. And I know that my grandmother didn’t want us to meet, but after all that time I really needed to see who my last living relatives are. Of course, I did read the history books in school, too, but Albus talks so much about Scorpius and you, Mr. Malfoy, I can differentiate between the past and present.” Teddy paused.  
“I know that’s a lot information, but if you give me a chance I’d like you to get to know me and maybe come over for dinner next week? Or something?”  
Albus stared at Scorpius curious how he’d react. He looked surprised at his father and back to Teddy. Obviously, he didn’t see that coming. He jumped up with his hands in the air. “That’s amazing.”   
Teddy laughed.   
Albus knew, in opposite to him, Scorpius always wished for a huge family. Albus always joked about switching places.   
Draco smiled warmly. “I guess that means we accept your invitation.”  
Teddy smiled brightly.  
“I’m glad to get a chance to meet you. I made some attempts to convince your grandmother to start all over for Scorpius and you, but she couldn’t forget, and I can’t blame her. Maybe I gave up too soon. I’m sorry.” Draco explained.  
“I’m ready for a new start.” Teddy had wanted that for such a long time.  
They talked the whole evening til late at night about all kinds of things.

 

“Albus, didn’t you want to ask Mr. Malfoy something?” Teddy forced Albus as they were about to leave.  
“Ehhh... right. Could I stay for a while? I mean we talked about spending holidays together and well usually we don’t but…I mean if you’ve planned anything I could totally understand that you don’t want me to stay …” He was talking totally nonsense.  
Scorpius eyes widened in shock. His heart was ponding in his ears.   
“Of course, you can always stay here, Albus, but is your father informed?” Draco asked.   
“Yes. I talked to Harry earlier. It’s fine.” Teddy lied before Albus had the chance to say anything else.   
Fortunately, Albus was pretty good in lying himself. “Yes, I had a serious talk with my dad and he understood that this is important to me.” Albus said seriously and believable.   
Scorpius knew he was lying anyway, but he was glad he did so well.  
“All right.” Draco seemed to buy the lie.   
Teddy said goodbye, happy that everything went so well.   
“Don’t worry. I’m taking care of Harry. I’ll pick you up at the end of the holidays.” Teddy whispered into Albus’ ear, as he hugged him. 

 

Scorpius and Albus went upstairs. As Draco was out of hearable reach Scorpius directly asked what was on his mind for the whole evening. “You never convinced your father to stay here, did you?” He raised an eyebrow.   
Albus let himself fall on Scorpius bed as a matter of course.   
“Nope… why do you always know when I’m lying?! I ran away from home after I overheard the conversation between my parents about Teddy’s family. That was my ticket to the only way here and I knew you’d be thrilled to have a cousin. You’re so lucky, Teddy is cool… not as most part of my family. Now Teddy takes care of dad. It will work, don’t worry.” He said self-confident.   
Scorpius sat down on his bed as well.   
“Why?”  
“Huh, what do you mean?” Albus sat up.  
“Why did you come? Why didn’t you just write?” Scorpius asked.   
“Well, that was the plan, right? To spend the holidays together.” Albus smirked.  
“You know what I mean. You didn’t write AT ALL and now you simply appear here.”   
“Scorp, listen, I’m sorry I didn’t write any letters. But I’m here now.”   
Silence followed.  
“Are we going to talk about what happened in the compartment?” Scorpius looked unsure at Albus. Scorpius was only sitting inches away from Albus, who still casually lay on his best friend’s bed, feet on the floor. Scorpius turned towards him. Albus inhaled deeply. He lifted his hand and covered Scorpius’ eyes with it.   
“Don’t look at me like that.” He said sighing.  
“I guess that means no.” Scorpius figured. He could hardly concentrate with Albus hand on his eyes.  
Albus kept silent.  
“You came here, although you don’t wanna talk?” Scorpius said unbelievingly and slowly took Albus’ hand down. He tangled his fingers with Albus and decided not to let go of Albus’s hand so quickly.  
“I came here to support Teddy in the first place.” Albus now lowered his view and stared at Scorpius’ and his hand as if he was hypnotised and mirrored Scorpius’ movements with his fingers for a while.   
“In the train…”   
He trailed off and rubbed his thumb over the back of Scorpius’ hand. Then suddenly, it seemed like he forced to concentrate back on reality. He pulled his hand away.   
“…it just happened, but …” He bit his lip. “…let’s not talk about that. Nothing changed between us– that’s all that matters.”   
Albus cut Scorpius off before he could start a real conversation. It sounded wrong to both.   
Scorpius weighted up if a discussion was making sense: he decided, that he could be glad that Albus at least came.  
“But I want to stay here.” Albus added as he saw Scorpius’ hurt expression.   
Scorpius forced himself to smile.   
Now Albus sat up. He looked like he’d forgotten something. He rubbed the back of his head and already looked apologizing for what he was about to say. “Scorp, I’ve nothing to change… I didn’t really think that trough, I guess.”   
“No, you didn’t, hmmm…” Scorpius sighed and quickly got up, so Albus didn’t see him blush. He opened several doors of his closet and threw a shirt and boxers onto Albus.  
“Thanks. Where’s the bathroom?” Albus asked.  
“Second door left.”

 

In the meantime, Draco knocked at Scorpius’ door.   
“Come in, dad.” Scorpius sat on his bed, legs crossed, reading and eating sweets.   
“Is…” Draco cleared his throat to get his son’s attention. “Is Albus sleeping here, or in the guest room?”   
Scorpius looked up. “Here…?!” Scorpius cheeks turned slightly pink.   
“Is that a good idea?” Draco asked. It should sound strict, but he was slightly overburdened by that new situation.  
Scorpius felt the blush on his cheek darken. “We’re sharing a dorm, dad. We’re friends. No need to worry… I guess.”   
“All right.” Draco nodded awkwardly and a bit longer than usual. “I’ve a meeting tomorrow. So, we’ll have dinner at seven.”  
“Great.” Scorpius nodded as well.  
As Draco was about to leave, Albus entered again.   
Albus wasn’t as tall as Scorpius but more muscled and had broad shoulders. The shirt was little bit too tight. It immediately made Scorpius lose every thought on his mind. How was he supposed to sleep?! Sleeping in the dorm with the others wasn’t as challenging as to share a room, alone with Albus, who wore his shirt and boxers.   
Draco froze, observing Albus for a moment. Then he consciously closed his eyes for a second, remembering that he actually wanted to leave. At the same moment he decided NOT to ask why Albus was wearing his son’s underwear. On his way out, he turned to Scorpius one last time, giving him a meaningful look. A look that said: Friends? I don’t buy that, son! Scorpius couldn’t turn even more red.   
“Night, Mr. Malfoy.” Albus said.  
“You can call me Draco.” Draco called on his way down the stairs.   
Scorpius let himself fall on his bed and covered his face with his book.


	10. First Date (Part 1)

Time passed incredibly fast. Albus loved the quiet time with Scorpius away from his noisy family. 

One morning, Draco read the Daily Prophet during breakfast. Albus read on the front page: “Shooting star rain tonight – Astronomers call it a life time spectacle” was printed in huge letters.  
“Today! I totally forgot about that! It’s today.” Albus shouted.   
Draco and Scorpius looked up surprised. Usually mornings weren’t Albus’ favourite time of the day and it was better to leave him disregarded until after breakfast.   
“Scorp, the Astronomy Event of the century is tonight! We need to watch it from somewhere – a high point. Your roof maybe? And we need equipment. What else do we need?”   
Draco laughed. “Don’t worry, we’re well equipped.” Draco handed Albus the singular page of the newspaper over and Scorpius closely leaned over to read the article as well.   
Draco watched the two from over the newspaper. He wondered what kind of intimacy they shared and if Scorpius was happy with the situation.   
“Scorpius you can search at the attic for all the stuff you need but watch out for the boggart. I didn’t take care of it yet.”  
“Awesome dad.” Scorpius smiled at his father.   
“Oh, look here.” Albus pointed at a line in the article. “The combination of the planets was last documented in 1905!” 

After breakfast, the boys made their way up under the roof.   
“Albus, I’m coming in a minute…” Scorpius said and turned half way to leave back in the kitchen where Draco still cleaned up.  
“Dad,…” He asked hesitatingly. Draco turned around. “…could you help me preparing something for tonight?”  
“Is that a date?” Draco asked his son directly.   
Scorpius pulled a face. But actually, he was happy that his father supported him. “It supposed to be a surprise for Albus.” He handed his father a list. “Could you please get me those things?”   
Draco read. He nodded and smiled. “That’s a really nice idea. I’ll get everything, and you can tell me later what exactly you have planned.” 

Albus and Scorpius spent the whole morning with searching through various old boards and drawers.   
“Wow, Scorp, your dad has the most exclusive Astronomy equipment.” Albus was astonished.   
“Yeah, I guess the Malfoys are known to own pretty and expensive stuff like that. If it comes to Astronomy, you are an absolute geek. I don’t even know what all that stuff is used for.”   
Scorpius raised an eyebrow and walked over to Albus. He sat down close beside him as usual. Their legs touched. Albus seemed to enjoy that closeness. He excitingly started to explain what every single tool was good for. Scorpius stopped listening after a while. In school, Albus was mostly moody, sarcastic or angry. To see him excited and truly happy had gotten so rare. Scorpius immediately felt the same kind of excitement and happiness swell up in his chest.   
Scorpius was so lost in his thoughts that he jumped when Albus suddenly was only an inch away and looked him deeply in his eyes.  
“Hello?!” Albus raised an eyebrow.  
“Ehhh…what?!” Scorpius blushed.  
“I’m asking you the third time if you have spare parts for that?”   
He held up a small tool between them and put it down again. Then he sighed. “How can this board you?!”   
He playfully placed his hands on his friend’s shoulders and shook him. “Do I really have to explain EVERYTHING again?” Albus said dramatically and Scorpius laughed.  
“Now you know how I feel when I’m telling you stuff about Magical History.”   
Albus still shook him as if he was glued to him. Scorpius placed a hand on Albus wrist and he stopped but still didn’t let go of his friend’s shoulders. They looked at each other in silence. There was an undeniable tension between them which caused them both an apathy which made it impossible to move – not one inch. It was like uncountable times before:   
To Scorpius those moments felt bittersweet: on one hand, he enjoyed that feeling – it wasn’t comparable to any other; on the other hand, it was almost masochistic to know exactly that he wanted to kiss him but couldn’t.   
Scorpius swallowed. “Albus…I…” He almost whispered but his voice broke.   
Now, Albus seemed to awake from some kind of trance and immediately let go.   
Scorpius looked down but got a grip of himself. “I have an idea where dad store the spare parts.” 

He quickly got up and walked over to a drawer at the other side of the huge room. He pulled it open and a dark cloud appeared in front of him. He stumbled backwards against another closet. Then the cloud transformed into a physical form – a woman. Scorpius froze in shock and held his breath. He pressed himself closer against the closet, shaking from the flood of suppressed memories which suddenly appeared in his head.   
The woman in the pink dress had a confident smile. “Here hasn’t been a Potter for over twenty years – The Potters are NON-EXISTENT and now go back to work, Scorpion King! The Dark Art Class has already begun, and you are supposed to demonstrate your classmates Crucio – here is the list of the year one pupils you can take as “volunteers”.” She awkwardly laughed in he high frequent tone.   
Scorpius sank to the ground. The woman came closer.  
“I am concerned that something is wrong with you lately. You will see the Augurey soon.”  
Scorpius squeezed his eyes shut and buried his hands in his hair. “No.” This couldn’t be happening. He couldn’t think rational. He was too scared.  
“Scorpius!” Albus clear voice shouted from the other end of the room. “Your wand! Take out your wand. It’s the bogger!”   
It had taken Albus quiet some time to react. He was too perplexed by the sudden appearance of that beast. But now Albus got up and ran over to his best friend. Scorpius looked up as he heard Albus voice. He collected his thoughts: Albus was right. THIS wasn’t real. He could fix it. He was save.   
It all happened too quickly.   
“For Voldemort and … Say it, Scorpius!” The woman forced him to end the sentence, already pointing her wand towards him.  
Scorpius shook his head violently. He searched for his wand in panic. As he found it, he clenched it tightly and pointed it towards the woman. Albus stopped beside him.   
Scorpius took a deep breath. ”Riddikulus!” He shouted.   
The woman suddenly expanded to a giant balloon with no control over her body. “I hate children so much!” Was all she said as she exploded into thousand pieces.

Scorpius just sat there in shock. He would have never expected that SHE was his biggest fear.   
Albus kneed down in front of him. He gently rested his hands on Scorpius’ arms. “Scorpius.” Concern mirrored in his voice, but Scorpius wasn’t facing him. Suddenly, Albus pulled him into a tight hug.   
“Everything is fine.” He comforted him, forming small circled on his back.   
Just now, Scorpius noticed that he was still shaking. He buried his face in Albus shoulder and pulled him tighter. Albus existed. He was right here, right in his arms. He tried to calm down. After an eternity, Albus pulled back and searched for eye contact.   
“Better?” He asked.  
Scorpius nodded, slightly embarrassed.   
“We never really talked about it. I mean the different reality where you were alone.” Albus started.   
As Scorpius didn’t answer, Albus continued.   
“Well, I know what you told our parents and the headmistress, but you never said anything about how you felt there. I should have asked, I know… I just wanted to forget about all of that as quickly as possible. That was selfish. I’m sorry.”   
Now Scorpius looked up into Albus eyes.   
“That was Dolores Umbridge, right?” Albus asked.  
Scorpius nodded again.  
There were quiet some things Scorpius didn’t tell anyone… not even Albus. Of course, he told their parents about what had happened, but left out some details which no one asked about anyway. Things like… what Snape had told him; how he got punished as he first refused to follow some orders and what he did or rather what he had to do to keep up the appearance to not get caught. He too, just as Albus, wanted to forget about all of that, but in that different reality he had been a bad person. The worst.  
“Talk to me.” The concern in Albus voice grew louder.   
“I can’t.” Scorpius couldn’t face him anymore.  
“You can tell me anything. I will listen.”  
“You will think less of me and you’d be right to do so.”  
“I do know you! Nothing will change that. Scorpius, it was you who saved our world.”  
“…after destroying it.” He added bitter.  
“It still count’s.” Albus paused. “Please, tell me…”  
Then Scorpius did tell Albus everything which had been on his mind. Albus was understanding why he did what had to be done to save the world and convinced him that he was still the same, good person he knew.  
“…well and you know, I got attacked by the Dementors. Snape couldn’t use his Patronus, because then it would have blown our cover. Suddenly it felt like I could only recognize and remember the bad things in my life. All hope and light were gone, and it felt like I was dying. I’ve never been so scared and desperate in my whole life.” Scorpius stopped talking.  
“And then?” Albus asked, likewise shocked and curious.   
“Snape told me that it only needed one person to get out of the darkness and then he said I should think of emmmhh…” Scorpius swallowed. “…you.” He blushed.  
Far after the time travel disaster, Scorpius had figured what Snape meant by that: Snape had compared Albus to his relationship with Lily Potter. He was one of the most intelligent man Scorpius had ever met and he was so brilliant when it came to associations and even if Scorpius didn’t want to understand the meaning behind that in the first place, by now he knew he was right. Plus, in the end, he couldn’t ignore the fact that it did work: The Dementor did let him out of its grip.   
Albus eyes widened. He was speechless.   
“So, when I told you that you fought alongside with me, I meant that moment.” Scorpius added.  
“I had no idea what you’ve been through. And it was all my fault. I can never make that up.” Albus said desperate but didn’t comment on what Scorpius implied with his last explanation.  
“I’m over it.” Scorpius simply said. He had hoped it would change something or at least make Albus talk about their relationship.  
They had spent the whole morning and noon up there and totally forgot about time.   
“We should probably go down. Dad should be ready with cooking soon.” Scorpius got up and took the box with the collected equipment.


	11. First Date (Part 2)

“How about you take a nap and I’ll prepare the rest for tonight?” Scorpius proposed after lunch.   
“Sure. But don’t you need any help?” Albus asked surprised.  
Scorpius smiled but shook his head. 

After Albus left, Scorpius prepared some food. Draco accompanied him.   
“So, what did you plan?”   
“I thought we could walk up the hill. It should take us an hour or so. I guess that event will last all night, so I thought I should prepare a picknick. Are you helping me, dad?”  
Draco already took a knife and quartered some melon. “Remember to pack the jackets. It’s getting cold out there, even at that time of the year.” He paused. “It sounds like a date to me…” He added to his advice.   
“No, it’s not…” Scorpius said quiet. “We’re friends.”  
“Is that what you want? Watching you the last weeks, you seem truly happy and Albus, too, by the way.”  
“Well, I am, but he doesn’t like me that way.”  
“Are you sure?”  
Scorpius kept quiet.  
“I think he wouldn’t have come all the way here if you wouldn’t matter to him. I mean he could simply write you, right? But he consciously chose to see you. And I do believe it was a difficult task to convince Harry.”  
Still Scorpius kept quiet.   
“Do we need to talk about that other topic?”  
Scorpius looked up. First, he didn’t get it. Then he deeply blushed. “No, dad! I…I’m… no!”  
“I know your mother talked to you about that but if you have any questions…”  
“I got it!” Scorpius cut him off and quickly continued cutting some fruits.   
“All right.” Draco laughed. “You know I was never romantic. It was always your mother who prepared things like these. You’re much like her. Did you know, on our second date…”   
They talked the whole afternoon and Scorpius was glad that the relationship between him and his father had turned out like that. He wouldn’t have believed that was possible after his mother died. 

As Scorpius finished everything he went upstairs to wake Albus. He quietly entered the room and found Albus fast asleep in his bed. Scorpius slowly walked over and sat down beside him. Albus was really handsome. His messy hair covered a part of his closed eyes. He had long, dark lashed, distinctive cheekbones and perfect lips. His view stopped there. He was desperate to kiss Albus again, but he was 100 % sure that this wasn’t happening ever again.   
“Albus.” He whispered. “Albus wake up.”   
Albus didn’t move. Scorpius hesitated. He couldn’t resist. He leaned down but stopped inched away from the other boy’s mouth. He shouldn’t do that.   
“Albus?” Still no reaction.   
“I love you.” Scorpius whispered and stared at the peaceful sleeping boy in front of him.   
Then he slowly leaned forward and kissed Albus. Shortly.   
As he sat back up, his heart was racing, but to his relieve, Albus didn’t wake. 

He quickly left the room again and disappeared into the bathroom. He locked the door and took a cool shower to collect his thought. What was he thinking? Albus could have woken so easily… how would he have gotten out of this? He could have destroyed their friendship with such an action. He let the cool drops patter on his face. 

After an eternity, he finally calmed down. He got dressed and walked back in his room. Albus was still sleeping. This time he went over and shook his shoulder.   
“Albus!” He said more determined this time. “Do you want to miss the shooting stars?” Albus blinked several times and rubbed his eyes.   
“Come on, I have a surprise for you!” Scorpius grinned. 

They went down in the kitchen. There was a small backpack placed on a chair. Albus raised an eyebrow and looked questioning at his friend.   
“Are you ready?” He took the bag.   
“For what exactly?”   
“You’ll see.” Scorpius smirked.

 

Both made their way up a hill through a forest. It was already dark and far from easy to follow the small path up. It took them over an hour to reach their aim.   
“We’re almost there.” Scorpius said excited.   
“I really hope so. Merlin, where are you taking me?” Albus sighed.   
“It’s worth it. I promise.”  
After another ten minutes, Scorpius stopped. “Stop there.” Scorpius instructed. “Close your eyes.”  
Albus did.   
Scorpius stood behind Albus and covered his eyes with his hands. Albus tensed. Then Scorpius softly lead him forward. After a few steps Scorpius stopped again.   
“Here we are.”   
He lowered his hands again and Albus opened his eyes. Scorpius was right - it was worth it: On top of the hill was a small lake which reflected the moon and the stars. It was a clear night and it seemed like the black sky was endless.   
“Wow, Scorp, that’s amazing.” Albus managed to say.  
Scorpius now got some things out of his small backpack: A blanket, which he placed on the ground, the astronomy equipment and several boxes with all kinds of food and sweets.   
Then he handed Albus a pullover. “It’s getting pretty cold out here, even at that time of the year.”   
“That’s…” Albus stared at Scorpius and took the pullover. “That’s the best surprise ever!”   
Then he pulled him into a hug. Scorpius hugged him back, glad that he made him happy. Maybe the hug lasted way longer than usual, but at some point Albus cleared his throat.   
“What did you prepare for the midnight snack?” He asked and softly pulled away.   
“Ehh… Right.” Scorpius recognized the strange atmosphere between them as well. Then he listed what he prepared for the picknick. They sat down and started eating. 

At 2 am there still wasn’t a single shooting star visible. Scorpius got tired and cold.   
“Albus, you’re sure it’s tonight? Didn’t the article say it was supposed to start at midnight?”   
“Yeah, … but I’m sure it’ll happen tonight. You know, you can sleep a bit and I wake you if something happens.”   
“Sounds good.” Scorpius yawned. He lay down on the cold, hard ground but soon realized that this position was way too uncomfortable to get some rest.   
He rubbed the back of his head. “I guess, I’ll have to stay awake til morning.”  
“You can sleep on my lap… if you want. I mean you couldn’t take a nap because you organized all that and…” Albus suddenly blushed. “…just forget it.”  
Scorpius blushed as well. “It would be really nice to close my eyes for just ten minutes.”   
Albus got his jacket out of the backpack and placed it as a pillow on his lap. Scorpius rested his head there. At the same time, he felt adrenaline kicking in his veins and a calmness he hadn’t felt before. He closed his eyes. Albus rested his hand on his side.   
“You know, even if they were wrong and there won’t be a single shooting star, this night is perfect.”   
Scorpius smiled but didn’t answer. He just wished that this moment was going to last forever. 

“Scorp!” Albus sounded excited and shook him.   
Scorpius didn’t know how long he had been sleeping. As he sat up, he noticed that Albus had taken off his pullover and covered him with it to keep him warm. Albus immediately grabbed the telescope. Every minute uncountable shooting stars fell from the sky. It was the most beautiful thing Scorpius had seen. He slowly walked over to Albus, giving him his pullover back and handed him a small black book, ink and a feather.   
“Perfect.” Albus almost ripped it out of Scorpius hands and started to take some notes.   
Meanwhile it was 4 am. Scorpius took some hot tea out of his backpack. He was frozen from not moving.   
“You really should report that to the Astronomy Department right away when we come home.” Scorpius proposed as he read his notes. “I’m pretty sure Professor Sinistra will give you an O for the rest of your school time.”   
Albus was busy setting the compass, painstaking drawing some lines and scaling the distance between the points he set. “Mmmmhhh…” He kind of agreed to him.   
Scorpius decided to leave him some space. 

After Albus first excitement had settled, he said: “Come over here. I need to show you something.”   
Scorpius walked over and sat down in front of the telescope. Albus sat down behind him and placed his hands on his friend’s shoulders. Scorpius closed one eye and looked trough it. Albus leaned closer, so that he almost rested his head on Scorpius’ shoulder. Then he slowly moved the telescope with his other hand. His mouth was on Scorpius’ ear.   
“And there it is… that constellation of Mars is so rare that only a few written records exist. The centaurs are convinced that if a special event or a prophecy happens tonight, it will have a significant impact to those who experience it… “   
Albus paused for a moment. “The thing is, I really want to believe that it means something. It just has to.”   
By those words Scorpius turned his head and now faced Albus who was still close behind him. He didn’t move. Scorpius had the feeling that Albus addressed him with those words, but highly doubted this thought as soon as it thrived in his mind.   
But still, Albus wasn’t moving. He was calm, and Scorpius wondered how he could stay that calm, while his own heart was pounding so loudly in his own hears that he felt dizzy. And then without a warning, Albus leaned forward and kissed him. Scorpius closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. That kiss wasn’t comparable to their kiss in the train. The uncertainty was gone and Albus put much more effort into that kiss. He pulled Scorpius closer and opened his mouth. Scorpius had totally forgotten where he was. A silent moan escaped his lips and Albus pulled him even closer.   
When they broke the kiss, they stared at each other. Still there was confidence in Albus eyes’ and Scorpius wondered from where it was coming. Didn’t Albus just implied with every action during the last weeks, that he didn’t want such a relationship with him?! Scorpius was confused and had no idea what he was supposed to say or do.   
“Scorp, I need to confess something:..”  
Scorpius froze in that position.   
“I wasn’t sleeping… I just pretended I was when you kissed me earlier.”  
Scorpius eyes widened in shock. He held his breath, thinking hard about how to justify his action, but Albus simply continued talking.  
“I know it wasn’t fair. Guess I’m Slytherin after all.” He chuckled. “I have thought about us and our relationship for a while now, I mean even before we kissed in the compartment. I think I was just a coward… at least I couldn’t gather enough courage to tell you and for a long time I didn’t want to accept that my feelings had changed. I knew you wanted to talk about it for a while now and I’m sorry I didn’t let you. But after today, it was easier.”  
Scorpius stared at him blankly.  
“Please say something…”  
“What does that mean? Do you like me THAT way?” Scorpius asked unbelievingly.   
“Yes, Scorp.” Albus said without any hesitation. “I did like you like that for a really long time now.”  
Scorpius didn’t know what to answer.  
“I am sorry it took me so long.” Albus took a deep breath. “I love you… I love you more than you can imagine.”


	12. Summer Love

As the sun came up, they made their way down the hill. If the path wasn’t too downward sloping, Albus took Scorpius hand and they walked closely side by side. Scorpius guessed that this feeling he experienced right now was the meaning of being high. It was almost too much to take. He couldn’t get the grin out of his face. It felt so right. 

Totally exhausted from the walk and the lack of sleep, they entered the Malfoy Mansion. Albus let go of his hand.   
“We’re home, dad.” Scorpius called.   
Draco sneaked around the corner. “Perfect timing. I’ve prepared breakfast in the garden. Are you hungry?”  
“I’m starving.” Albus was almost running into the garden.  
“How was your date?” Draco asked as Albus was out of hearable reach. He could already tell from Scorpius’ expression that he had a great night. And that was all Draco wished for.   
“It was awesome.” Scorpius grinned. 

Both followed Albus outside and sat down at a table under an old huge tree. It was a hot summer morning, but the shadow of the tree had a cooling effect. A light breeze carried the smell of summer flowers and corn.   
“To be honest, I was a bit worried. I didn’t think you’d come back that late...or rather early.” Draco said.  
“It started much later than expected.” Albus started to talk with his mouth full. “The calculations were wrong. I guess that could have different reasons…” He excitingly told Draco everything about what he reported. 

Scorpius couldn’t believe how lucky he was. He wanted just that. Right now. FOREVER. 

But as he should have known, the peace wouldn’t last forever.   
“I received an invitation.” Draco said and handed Scorpius a letter. Albus leaned over to read it as well. At the same time, both couldn’t keep up their smile. Albus eyes widened and Scorpius looked at him as if he was punched right into the stomach.   
“Something wrong?” Draco asked the two.  
“I thought…we’d meet Teddy and his girlfriend alone.” Scorpius said.   
“I think that was the plan, but it’s a really nice gesture of your dad to invite us to your family barbecue.” Draco addressed Albus.  
“And I guess sooner or later we couldn’t avoid it.” Draco now looked meaningful at Scorpius while Albus read the letter twice.   
“Not THAT barbecue.” He sighed and sank into his chair. “My parents always invite the whole family – I mean my whole(!) family- at the last weekend of the summer holidays and organize a Quidditch match, which last the from Friday til Sunday. In the evening, we’re having barbecue. It’s THE Potter-Weasley-Event of the year. Three awfully endless days.” He rolled his eyes.  
“I think we should accept Harry’s invitation. At last you have us accompany this year, Albus.” Draco tried to cheer him up. “And Teddy will be happy as well. I’ll write Harry and tell him that we’re bringing you, so he doesn’t have to pick you up.”   
“NO!” Albus and Scorpius shouted at the same time.  
Draco raised an eyebrow.   
“Ehhh… We should write him that we’re coming with Teddy. We’re invited because of him, right?! So, it won’t be that awkward if we come together with him instead alone. It’s just making sense.” Scorpius quickly find an excuse for their reaction.  
“I see what you’re driving at. But is that all? Is there anything else I need to know?” Draco faced his son with a serious glance. “I don’t need any surprises, Scorpius!”  
Scorpius looked down but shook his head.   
Albus heart stopped.   
“If anything comes to your mind, that I maybe should know BEFORE that weekend, you know where to find me.” Draco added distrustful. 

 

After breakfast, both boys made their way up to get some sleep. Albus lay down on the bed and buried his face in Scorpius’ pillow.   
“I can’t believe my dad invited you.” He nuzzled into the sheets. “I’m sure it was mum who forced him.”  
Then he turned his head aside. Scorpius was standing in front of the bed, unsure what to do. Albus smiled and held out a hand. Scorpius took it and was pulled on the bed as well. They now lay face to face.   
“Do you think your dad suspect anything?” Albus asked referring to their relationship.  
Scorpius hesitated. “I think my dad would be fine with us but Albus what happens if our parents have some small talk about the last weeks. You’re not supposed to be here! You’re supposed to stay with Teddy and study, remember?!”   
“Fuck!” Albus pressed a hand on his eyes. “How do we get out of that?!”   
“Telling dad the truth?” Scorpius proposed.  
First, Albus thought he was joking, but then he saw, he was dead serious.   
Albus raised his eyebrows questioning. “Are you out of your mind?!”   
“Albus, look, my dad is nothing like your dad. He’ll be mad at first, but he’ll sure find a solution and to be honest, I’m talking about a lot of things with him.” Scorpius got quieter at the end of the sentence.   
“Like…?!”  
Silent.  
“Wait… how can you be so sure he’ll be fine with us dating?”   
Silent.  
“Scorp!” Albus forced him to look at him.  
“Albus, please don’t be mad.” Albus couldn’t be mad by such a cute look Scorpius gave him.  
“I was alone and hurt. I was desperate because you weren’t writing, and scared that you end our friendship and dad knew something was wrong … so we talked.” Now Scorpius looked down again.   
“What about exactly?”  
“I confessed to my dad that I’m gay.” Now Scorpius looked up at Albus. He obviously didn’t expect that answer.  
“You are?!” He said perplex.  
Scorpius looked at him unbelieving. “Isn’t that clear by now?”   
Albus collected his thought. “Ehhh… yeah.”  
“And I confessed that I’m in love with you… but I guess he figured that on his own pretty quickly … well, and the next day you stood in front of our door and dad let you stay. So, I came to the conclusion: he isn’t intending to kill you …” He joked.   
Albus expression didn’t change. He seemed to be in some kind of shock.  
“Relax, he’ll be happy for us. He even helped me prepare the picknick for our date.”  
Albus mouth fell open. He needed a while to proceed that information.  
“So, this was a planned?!” Albus smirked and raised an eyebrow.   
Scorpius hesitated. “Yes.” He paused and leaned on his elbow. He got serious now. “I wanted that for a long time, Albus.”   
Albus knew he had caused him loneliness during that last year. “I’m sorry it took me so long to realize that. I love you, Scorpius.”   
Then he kissed Scorpius gently. It was a sweet kiss, just lips pressed together. That kiss seemed to reveal a lot of Albus: He truly was sorry. Scorpius could feel it. And he could feel that Albus, too, wanted that change in their relationship. He was ready to finally risk it all in order to gain something he didn’t dare to dram of. – True Love –   
Albus rolled on his back and stared to the ceiling. “I can’t imagine how it is like to have such a father, but if it is that what you really want, we can tell him the truth. Both truths. I’m just scared that we’ll be separated again.” Albus pulled Scorpius down with him, so that Scorpius was how resting in his chest. He held him tightly.  
“Let’s not tell anyone else than your dad. Neither my family nor anyone at Hogwarts.” Albus added bitter, remembering the last time they were separated and the bullying during the last year.  
Scorpius nodded.

 

Draco put his fork down. “Ok, what’s is going on here?”   
It wasn’t hard for Draco to figure that something defiantly was wrong: None of the two said a word during dinner. Albus, who normally ate twice as much as Scorpius, was simply poking his food and Scorpius forcefully avoided any contact – not facing Albus, not touching him, not teasing him.  
Both looked up at him and then at each other.   
“Dad, can we talk?” Scorpius asked nervous.  
“Scorpius, I just asked for an explanation of your behaviour. I’d love to talk.” Draco stressed that it should be obvious.  
“Ehh… yes. There are good and bad news.”  
Draco took a deep breath. “Start with the bad news… but if time travel is involved, start with the good ones.” He wanted to make it easier for his son by joking, but Scorpius was still nervous as hell.  
“Albus actually didn’t…”  
“The truth is…” Albus interrupted Scorpius. “… I couldn’t convince my dad to let me stay here. I took the first opportunity to get away from home by telling Teddy about his family – about you. Afterwards, I explained that I wanted to visit Scorpius during holidays and that dad didn’t let me. Teddy could understand it. I guess mainly because he was angry about my dad’s decision as well. Please don’t be mad at Teddy but he told my dad, that I stayed with him and Vicci to catch up with studying.”   
As Albus stopped explaining, both boys waited for Draco’s reaction. He crossed his arms and slowly nodded.   
“I’ll have to write your parents.” Draco said thoughtful.  
“No, please don’t. Dad will stand in front of that door as soon as he receives the letter. He’ll be mad, and he’ll probably separate us again.” Albus panicked.  
“And beside Albus had a good reason to come here…” Scorpius started.  
Now Albus turned his head and grabbed his arm. “Are we really doing this…?” He whispered.   
Scorpius didn’t pay much attention to Albus. He still focused his dad with a determined look.   
“So, we’re coming to the good news, I guess?” Draco combined.   
Albus now looked back at Draco and quickly let go of Scorpius’ arm. Within a second all colour left his face.   
“We’re together.” Scorpius said as if he’d simply inform his father about a new book he was reading.  
For a heartbeat time seemed to stop.   
Then Draco smiled and lowered his arms.   
“I’m very happy for you.” He addressed his son. Then he turned to Albus.  
“I can understand why you came here and I want you to know that you’re always welcomed. As father you just want your child to be happy and seeing you two the last week together, I can tell that Scorpius is in good hands.”  
“Ehhh…. Thank you.” Albus said perplex. He didn’t even dream of such a reaction.   
Draco smiled warmly.   
“I want you two to know that you can always talk to me. There is nothing you need to be afraid of telling me. But, I’ll have to inform your parents, that you’re here, Albus. I fear there is no other way. But I’ll try my best to convince Harry and Ginny to let you stay a little longer, at least until that barbecue. That’s all I can do.” He said, not letting any room for discussions.  
“Could you please not write anything about Scorpius and me? I really don’t want anyone of my family to know yet.” Albus pulled on his sleeves.  
Draco thought for a moment. “I think that’s your own decision. I won’t interfere, and I won’t bring that topic up unless you want me to. But know, you have my support.”   
Now both seemed to relax.   
“And now, who wants pudding for desert?” Draco asked. 

 

Time passed incredibly fast. Albus didn’t know how, but Draco managed to convince Ginny to let Albus stay. Although he informed him that he had to face a serious talk with his parents. Albus didn’t care much about that. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt that happy. Both could be themselves: they didn’t have to hide, and it felt good. Their relationship was brought to a whole new level and both couldn’t believe that this was even possible. 

 

Both laid on the grass, watching the clear black night sky above them.  
“I can’t believe this is our last night together?” Albus said melancholically.   
“Yeah, because it’s not, you know that, right!?”   
“You know what I mean.”   
Scorpius nodded. “Then let’s not waste it.”   
Albus turned his head to look at his boyfriend. The light of the moon fell on his face. “You have no idea how beautiful you are.”   
Now Scorpius turned his head as well.   
“I love you.” Albus said and closed the space between them, not giving Scorpius the chance to answer.   
Albus was half on top, kissing his soft lips. His hand rested on Scorpius’ hip. As he opened his mouth, his hand slipped under Scorpius’ grey T-Shirt. The blonde boy didn’t seem to be bothered by that. He simply locked his arms around Albus’ neck and pulled him closer. Albus heart started to beat much quicker. Their kisses got more passionate. Albus hand wandered from Scorpius’ chest down to his hips again and lower. He ran his hand over the fabric of his boyfriend’s black jeans, which were much too tight by now. Albus could feel he was hard and he couldn’t deny that he was, too. Scorpius moaned into Albus mouth pushing his hip against his hand, signalizing him, he wanted more. Albus’ fingers made their way to Scorpius’ waistband, but stopped there.   
“Do you want to get inside?” He said out of his breath.   
“No.” Was all he said and pulled Albus into another kiss.


	13. The Potter-Weasley-Weekend-Event (Friday)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit Content

“We are going to handle that, right?!” Albus said rather to convince himself than Scorpius as they all stood in front of the chimney.   
“Calm down. It’s just one weekend: only Quidditch and a family barbecue. It won’t be that bad.” Scorpius tried to calm his boyfriend.   
Draco who already held the jar with the Floo Powder towards Albus, put it back down. “Do you need a moment?”   
Albus nodded.   
“Everything is going to be fine. We’re invited because of Teddy. The plan is: we’re sticking with Teddy. No one will suspect anything… At least if you keep your hand off me. Then we’re fine.” Scorpius joked.   
Draco groaned. “Things I don’t want to hear!”   
Albus and Scorpius laughed.   
“Sorry, dad.” Scorpius said and turned back to Albus. “Albus, I love you.” Scorpius kissed him.   
Albus blushed. Holding hands was one thing, but so far, they avoided kissing in front of Draco, even if they knew he was fine with it. Albus quickly looked at Draco.  
“Ready now?” He simply asked, smiling and held out the jar again.   
Albus took a deep breath and took a handful of the Floo Powder. “BURROW.” He said clearly and vanished into green flames.

To Albus dismay, his parents were standing right in front of him, as he stepped out of the chimney. He already heard his whole family loudly taking, laughing and debating about all kind of topics – just as always. He sighed and shook off the dust. Then he looked up. Harry had his arms crossed and looked serious. His mother looked serious as well but stepped forward and hugged him.   
“Good to see you, love.” She smiled, but the smile didn’t reach her eyes. She walked over and hugged him.  
First, Albus just stood there rooted to the ground, then he suddenly understood what his parents expected from him:   
“I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have run away and lie. It was just important to me and I know you’re angry, but I really needed to do this. It was the right thing to do.” Albus looked at his father.  
“That’s not good enough, Albus.” Harry shook his head as Albus couldn’t tell the difference between right and wrong. “We are going to talk about that and your behaviour will have consequences, but for now our priority lies on other things: The match is starting soon. Are you going to join our team?”   
If one thing was more important to Harry than arguing with Albus, it was Quidditch.   
“No, thanks.” Albus held up his hand.   
Harry pulled a face.   
“Come on, dad, you know Lily will be glad if I won’t play. She gets all the attention and I won’t be blamed if the Potters loose. Everyone wins.”   
“It’s fine.” Ginny said and placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder to stop him from forcing Albus into their team.

Now Draco and Scorpius stepped out of the chimney as well.   
To Albus it felt weird seeing his parents welcome the Malfoys in the Burrow. Fortunately, Teddy sneaked around the corner. He pulled Victoire with him.   
“There you are!” He grinned.   
He shook Draco’s hand and hugged Scorpius.   
“That’s my girlfriend, Vicci!” He introduced her.   
Harry didn’t seem too happy about Teddy’s euphoria. Teddy on the other hand seemed to ignore his godfather. On their way out in the garden, they had some small talk. Albus caught himself as he wanted to take Scorpius’ hand, but quickly pulled back. He needed to focus, otherwise this weekend would end in a disaster. 

Outside, some family members were already practicing. Of course, Lily and Rose were up in the air. Molly, Fleur and Hugo were preparing some food; Arthur, Percy and Luis were getting the brooms. Bill, Hermione and Charlie were wrapped up in a conversation.   
James walked over. “Hey, Al… emmmhh.. Albus. Good to see you. How was your stay?”  
“What’s up with you?” Albus said distrustful.  
“Nothing. Why?” He said as a matter of course.  
“Usually you would have said something like: Did dad already book you a classroom for detention?”  
James laughed. “That sounds like me.” He now looked a bit apologizing which Albus didn’t see that often. “Honestly, how are you?” He asked serious.  
Albus still didn’t trust in that new kindness: “Well, it was way quieter. You can’t compare the …”  
“Ready for winning?” Harry interrupted their conversation and gave James a pat on the back.  
“Actually, dad. I won’t join you this year.” James said seriously, not leaving any room for discussion.   
“You’re kidding!?” Harry said perplex.   
Now he got the attention of the small crowd around him.  
“No. I’m not. Look, Scorpius is here and I’m responsible for ending his Quidditch career. It feels wrong that I get the chance to play but he can’t. So, I’ll join him and watch.” James said clearly.   
Harry’s face drop.   
“That’s very thoughtful.” Ginny said proud of her son’s decision and put an arm around his shoulder.  
“No, you really don’t have to do this!” Scorpius protested.   
“It’s fine. Don’t worry.” James smiled. Then he leaned forward so that only Albus, Teddy and Scorpius could hear him: “When no one pays attention, I’ll get some Firewhisky from grandpa’s hidden storage. That’s my plan.”   
Scorpius knew James just said that to make him feel better, but to his own surprise it did work. Albus wondered if someone replaced his brother by using Polyjuice. Usually he was a jerk and now he acted totally different.   
“So, one is missing. Are you joining our team, Draco?” Ginny asked in a good mood.   
Albus mouth fell open. What was happening? He looked at his father who didn’t see that offer coming as well.   
“Oh, I’ll probably just get in the way. I didn’t fly in a decade.” Draco protested.   
“I remember you caused our team some trouble back then. I’m sure you haven’t forgotten your tricks.”   
“All right.” Draco gave in petty quickly, and she lead him to the Quidditch pit. 

“You and Mr. Malfoy on the same team?! Well that’s new.” James smirked evil and Teddy did as well. Victoire supressed he laugh.   
“Why don’t you three have a look if your grandma needs any help with the food?” Harry said annoyed. With that they all left back to the house.  
Harry turned towards his youngest son: “You two will share a room with James and Teddy. It’s the one under the roof. No complaining Albus!” Harry said as he saw his son’s expression. “Show Scorpius his room and where he can put his stuff. The first match starts at twelve.”  
“Usually, Luis, Teddy and James share a room. Teddy will slip into Vicci’s room anyway. Why do you separate them?! They share a flat. Don’t you think that’s ridicules?” Albus ignored his father’s whish not to complain.  
Harry sighed. “They are not married, they don’t share a room. Theses are the rules. And now that Draco and Scorpius stay here, we needed to reorganize the rooms anyway.”  
Albus rolled his eyes. Then the two went inside.

 

After hours the match begun. Everyone who wasn’t actively playing, was glued to the match. Arthur Weasley was the referee. Fred (II) commented on what was happening. Percy noted the score. James and Teddy were wrapped up in a heated discussion about Quidditch strategies. 

The longer the day lasted, the less Albus was able to concentrate on anything else than Scorpius. Pictures of their past days and nights floated his mind regularly. As no one paid attention, Albus made a sign, signalizing his boyfriend that he should follow him. They made their way into the house.  
“I just need five minutes – five minutes of silence.” Albus sighed. 

He pulled Scorpius into the small larder and locked the door behind them.  
“Albus, this is not a good idea.” Scorpius said, but was already defeated by Albus look and shut up by a kiss.   
“Scorp?” Albus asked in between the kiss.   
“Hmmm?”   
“I don’t think I can leave my hand off you.” He moaned.   
“You don’t tell…” Scorpius was getting hard already. “Can we go somewhere?” He asked while rubbing over the fabric of Albus’s pants.   
“Don’t.” He exhaled.   
Albus stumbled forward pressing him against the wall. He kissed down his neck. Scorpius moaned and Albus immediately pressed a hand on his mouth. Scorpius pulled on Albus waistband. Albus dropped his hand and placed it against the wall to get some support as if his knees were about to sink in any minute.   
Scorpius took advantage and pushed Albus against the opposite wall. He pressed his hip against Albus’, desperate for more friction. Scorpius opened the button of Albus’ pants and pulled them down, kneeing in front of him. Albus pressed his lips together, as he felt Scorpius hot mouth around his length. He tried hard to suppress any noises. He buried his hand in Scorpius’ hair. It felt too good.   
How could he possibly become that good in such a short time?!   
He needed anything to hold himself up. Without opening his eyes, he reached out and found support on a shelf. He just concentrated on Scorpius’s steady movement. He wanted to tell him how good he was, how fucking perfect it felt and that he shouldn’t stop, but he wouldn’t risk interrupting whatever Scorpius did with his tongue right now. Scorpius’ movement got quicker, and he sucked harder. Albus couldn’t hold back a moan.  
“I’m…” Albus gasped.   
It all happened too quickly. Before he could say anything else, he came in Scorpius’ mouth. Scorpius swallowed everything and stood up again, smirking. Then he looked at Albus’ flushed face. Their eyes met and none of them needed to say anything. Scorpius leaned forward and kissed Albus. He could taste his own flavour. It came quiet as a shock that Scorpius would do something like that. With that he pulled on the shelf and a bottle fell to the ground, shattering into a thousand pieces.   
Both jumped. They could hear voices outside. They were getting closer. Albus quickly pulled his pants up and buttoned them.   
“Fuck!” Albus panicked. 

Before they could think of any excuse, they heard someone saying: “Alohomora.”   
The door opened, and Teddy and James stood in front of them.   
Of all people why did it has to be James?! Albus thought.  
Everyone froze. The two older boys were speechless. They didn’t need an explanation. Scorpius’ hair was even messier than Albus’ hair and Albus cheeks were totally flushed, his shirt was half pulled out of his pants.   
James took a deep breath. “Guess we found the Fire Whisky.” He said dry.   
“James, listen…” Albus started.  
“You’re not going to tell me that THIS is not what it looks like?!” James raised an eyebrow.  
That comment cut Albus off. Scorpius looked down.  
“James.” Teddy said warning.   
“Do you want to… go somewhere and talk?” Teddy asked.   
“Can I say no?” Albus already knew the answer.  
“No.” Teddy looked apologizing.   
Albus looked like he’s been punched into the stomach.   
“Come on.” Teddy stepped aside, and the boys passed him. Then he quickly fixed the shattered bottle with a spell and took it with him.

They didn’t talk until they reached a hidden spot further away from the house and the Quidditch pitch. They sat down under some trees. Meanwhile the sun was setting.   
Teddy broke the silence as obviously no one wanted to start. “You have our undivided attention.”   
“We really didn’t want that anyone finds out.” Albus started.  
“Well, that didn’t work too well.” James said. “I guess I should have given you some advices how to not get caught during… well you know what.”  
“So, you’re not mad?” Albus asked unbelieving.  
“No, Albus.” James said as matter of course. “I guess I just want you to talk to me.”   
“You can be honest with us. I promise we’ll both listen, and James won’t tease you. Right, James?!” Teddy looked at him meaningful and Albus wondered what he was referring to.  
“Albus, I know I was the worst brother, but this time I’m here for you and I, too, want to change things between us.”  
Albus looked at James and he could tell that he was telling the truth.   
“I’m… We’re together.” Albus said as response.  
“So, you’re gay?” James asked.  
Albus never said it aloud. Of course, he knew quiet well he was and far longer than he liked to admit to himself. He looked down and simply nodded. He didn’t want to look neither at James nor at Teddy. He didn’t know why but suddenly his eyes burned and he couldn’t stop the tears from falling. He quickly whipped them away.   
“Albus.” James said soft and concerned that his question caused such a reaction. He hesitated but stood up and hugged him. Albus didn’t see that coming, but he leaned into his brother’s arms. James needed to comfort him quiet some time until he finally calmed down.   
Now Teddy got up as well and kneed down in front of him. He rested his hands on his shoulders. “Albus, look at me.” It cost him quiet an effort to do so. He met Teddy’s eyes. “We love you.” Albus needed some time to proceed what he just said. Then he weakly smiled.   
Teddy turned towards Scorpius and put an arm around him. “You two belong together.” He said.   
To Scorpius it was a Déjà vu. Who did say that before?! Someone used the exact same words, but who was that? It felt like an eternity ago. Like another life. And then it hit him: Delphi. Delphi told him just that over a year ago. He shook this thought off. The last person he wanted to think about was her. What Scorpius didn’t know at that point: that fact would play a role in his life.  
“You’re ok?” Teddy asked.  
“Ehh… sorry. Yes. I’m fine.” Scorpius smiled.  
Then they told Teddy and James how they got together, and that Draco was the only one who knew so far. They told them why it took them so long and why they wanted to keep it a secret. They sat there for hours. 

As the four of them walked back to the house, it was almost dark. Everyone sat at a long table outside, eating. The table was illuminated with all kinds of light. Everyone stared at them as they finally reached the table.   
“From where are you coming? We were searching for you! You missed Harry’s speech.” Ginny said angry.   
“Sorry Ma, we just forgot about time.” James said apologizing. “Is there any food left or did uncle Ron eat all of it?!” James tried to abstract from her question. It worked. The four sat down at the end of the table where Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Draco were laughing while Harry had his arms crossed and looked moody.   
“Did anything happen?” Teddy dared to ask.   
“Oh no nothing.” Harry said way too ironic. “Malfoy just thought it would be a good idea to almost push me off my broom, although we are on the same team.”   
It was weird: you think when you’re grown up, you know who you are, but it happens so quick that you fall back into old patterns, as you did as a child, especially when you’re meeting people from back then.  
“Poor Potter, you fell off your broom and now you search for an excuse? Blame me! That always worked for you.” Draco said half serious and a bit provocative.   
“Yes, because you mostly were responsible for …” Harry started to take it too seriously, but Ginny hit him under the table.   
“No defence.” Ron added.   
Hermione groaned.   
“That escalated quickly.” James said dry.   
“Harry, you are probably not that fast on a broom anymore. Take it. Plus, you can still prove Draco wrong tomorrow. Thanks to me… by the way. Now, could you please hand me the potatoes?” Ginny sighed desperate. 

 

The loudly talking at the table continued with not so heated topics. Mostly they talked about Quidditch.  
Teddy and James whispered. Albus wondered if they were talking about him and Scorpius.   
Then Teddy leaned over. “Hey you two.” He whispered to get their attention. “James and I just decided to go camping. We haven’t set up a tent since we were kids.”   
First both boys didn’t get it.   
“Soooo…. You two have the room to yourself. Enjoy the privacy.” James added and smirked.   
Both blushed.   
“Ehhh… Thanks?!” Scorpius said dumb.   
James and Teddy laughed and high fived. 

At the other side of the table:  
“The Welsh National Quidditch team has a huge advantage, now that they have Bolton!” Ginny said. She was well informed about Quidditch and the most wanted Daily Prophet Reporter when it came to the Wizard-National-Sport. Her opinion mattered to the readers, but not to everyone at the table.  
“He is a natural Chaser. I’ve never seen anyone throw a Quaffel like him.” James agreed.  
“Haha.” Ron laughed. “Yeah I’m sure he’s a natural when it comes to other things but defiantly not Quidditch. I’m just waiting for him to gently stroke the Quaffel or appear in a pink rope for the next match. I’d love to read that interview, Ginny.” He implied what the news wrote about lately: The rumours were, that the new brilliant Welsh Player was gay although he refused to give Ginny an interview about his private life.  
Albus blushed and looked down ashamed. Scorpius did the same and poked in his food. James didn’t know how to react and looked Teddy. Teddy shot Ron an angry glance and was about to say something, but Draco cut him off before he was able to speak.   
“YOU ARE the most uncultivated wizard I have known in my whole life! … I wonder how your wife can take such stupidity.” He said loudly and with pure anger in his voice.  
Everyone stared at him in silence.  
“What? Are you the new self-announced representative for the rainbow team?” Ron laughed.  
Now Draco got up and pulled out his wand and pointed it towards Ron.  
“Draco, please stop.” Hermione got up and put her hand on Draco’s pushing it slowly down.   
“You’re right.” Now she turned to her husband. “That wasn’t very sensible.” She turned back towards Draco. “But it’s just Ron after all, you know how he can be sometimes… just…” She chose her words carefully. “Don’t take everything so seriously. Please.” She looked at him with a piercing glance.   
Draco looked her in the eyes. Then he let his wand disappear in his pocket. He said down again, wordless.   
Now Teddy stood up. “Draco is right, Ron should watch what crap he’s talking.”  
Harry pressed a hand on his forehead. “Teddy, sit down again. You don’t need to proof anything to Draco.”  
Teddy clenched his teeth. Harry got it all wrong. He looked at Draco who slightly shook his head, signalizing him it made no sense to fight right now. So He sat down again.   
James had never really questioned his family’s point of view and always wondered why Albus did, but right now he could understand his brother perfectly fine. He hit the table with his fist. “But they ARE right!” He turned towards Ron. “Not everything is funny all the time. And maybe you should rethink your words more carefully… and I should, too.”  
Everyone now stared unbelieving at James who usually wasn’t the type to say such thoughtful words. Especially, Harry wasn’t used to debate with his oldest son. Normally he was always on his side. They always shared the same opinion.   
“All right. Everyone made their point clear.” Hermione said calming. “We probably should change the topic.”  
Everyone followed her order. 

After everyone turned back to their original conversations, Albus stood up. “I’m tired.”   
He quickly walked back to the house How could he have been such a naïve child? How could he think that this would ever work? A Malfoy and a Potter in love? Ridicules.   
Scorpius ran after him. “Albus! Wait!” He pulled on his arm.   
“It won’t work. Dad will hate me. My whole family will.”   
“No, we’ll sure find a way. Teddy and James are on our side. We’re not our dads. We are WE. And your uncle Ron is always like that, right? I’m pretty sure he didn’t mean it.”   
It calmed Albus. “You might be right. Still two days. How are we surviving that?!”   
Albus sighed, fell on the bed and rolled to the side.  
Scorpius lay down behind him. He cuddled him tightly and kissed his cheek. “We stick to Teddy and James. I do like your brother, you know? He’s not as bad as you always describe him.”   
Albus enjoyed that feeling of protection when Scorpius hugged him like that. He’d already closed his eyes. “I don’t know what’s wrong with him. He isn’t quiet himself. But I do like the new James.”   
Soon they fell asleep. 

It was already early morning. Only a few people still sat together chatting. Ginny sat down beside Draco, after Teddy said good night.   
She refilled his glass with wine. “I’m sorry about my brother. He really didn’t mean it. He’s just limited sometimes.” She rolled her eyes.  
“I didn’t mean to ruin your evening.” Draco said diplomatically and drank some more wine.  
“Oh, don’t worry. You won’t believe how our family dinners sometimes end…” She took a deep breath.  
“Harry and I couldn’t really talk to Albus today. Is he alright? I really hope he behaved.”   
Draco smiled. “Yes, I think, he’s fine. Did he write you that he documented the Astronomy event and owled a report to Hogwarts Astronomy Department the next day?” Draco tried to choose a rather neutral topic.   
First Ginny smiled. “Oh, those are really good news.” Then her face dropped. “But, no, he didn’t write at all, but you do know that.” She added.  
“I’m sorry.”   
Ginny drank some more wine.  
“Did you figure out why they were fighting? In your letter, you wrote that Albus just visited Scorpius to discuss things with him personally. So, I wondered what was this all about?”  
Draco was perfect in keeping up the appearance. He quickly took another swallow. “Well, they didn’t tell me, and I didn’t ask. They have grown, you know. I think, the most important thing is, that they overcame their fight. And I’m glad it all turned out like that, … I mean also for Teddy - that we have a chance to get to know him.” He quickly added as he noticed that he probably left too much room for interpretation. He should stop drinking.  
Ginny started at him. “You are lying.” It wasn’t a question.  
“What?”  
“You are lying. You do know what they fought about.” Ginny put down her glass.   
She saw right through him.  
Draco took a deep breath. “No. You got that wrong. It was a long day and I’m just tired. I probably should go to bed.”  
“Oh no.” She pulled him down as he was about to get up. “If you know anything, you need to tell me.” Ginny insisted.   
Draco hesitated. Whatever he was going to say, it was wrong. And he promised his son and Albus not to anticipate their decision when to make their relationship official.   
“Listen, Scorpius and I, we do talk a lot and it took me very long to get to that point in our relationship, so you have to understand that I can’t risk telling you everything I know. But you should trust Albus. He had to make some hard decisions and if you ask me, he did well. I’m sure he’ll tell you when he’s ready.”   
Ginny let go of Draco’s robe. She just stared at him blankly and became horribly aware of the fact that, she knew nothing about her own son, and Draco – of all people – seemed to know everything. How did it turn out like that?   
“I’m going to sleep. Good night and thanks again for the invitation.” Draco said and left.


	14. The Potter-Weasley-Weekend-Event (Saturday)

Scorpius had never been in a comparable place. The Burrow was busier than the Ministry of Magic or even Hogwarts. There wasn’t a single minute of silence. And to everyone’s dismay, there were only two bathrooms. One for the adults, one for the younger ones. Although there were so many people, Scorpius hardly talked to anyone. He felt mostly invisible to Albus’ other family members. But it was just fine. He had Albus and Teddy and that was way more than he could ever wish for. 

He passed the bathroom and sneaked in. The new Quidditch day was about to begin any minute, so he hoped that the high-frequently used room was empty by now. The door was partly open. Victoire were shaving her legs. She, too, didn’t seemed to handle the lack of time in that place well, because she had cut her leg several times, but wasn’t much bothered by that. She only wore a T-shirt and briefs. She was the most beautiful girl Scorpius had ever seen. Although she was different than Scorpius first expected: she preferred to wear black and dark eye-Make-up. She usually wore sneaker and wasn’t the girly type at all.  
“Hey that’s gross!” Lily addressed Scorpius as she caught him starting into the clearance between door frame and door leaf.  
He jumped. “Oh, no … I wasn’t … I just wanted to see if I can use the bathroom.” Scorpius explained. The red-haired girl didn’t buy that. She was already wearing her Quidditch uniform. Scorpius could see that she was determined to win.  
“Yeah sure…” Lily said annoyed. “You are new, so you probably should wait until everyone else has finished. Anyway, there surly isn’t any warm water left. I guess that doesn’t meet your expectations, Malfoy.”  
Scorpius soon figured that Lily didn’t like him much. But she didn’t like Albus much as well, so he didn’t take that personally.  
“I can wait.” He simply said.  
The door opened and Victoire stood in front of them.  
“Hi Vicci, could you later show me what make up I can use to look older?” Lily asked her excitingly.  
“No. Lil.” She rolled her eyes. “Shall I remind you that Scorpius is our guest. You’re the worst host. You could at least try to be a bit nicer. That’s really unlike you.” Victoire said accusing.  
Lily blushed.  
“I’m almost finished anyway.” She pulled Scorpius into the bathroom. “You’re next. And there still is warm water left.” She slammed the door close and locked it.  
Scorpius was slightly overburdened by that situation.  
“Sorry. Lily is… a bit difficult right now. Harry spoils her way too much if you ask me.” She continued shaving her legs.  
“We hadn’t really time to talk, but I think I know you already. Teddy talks about you and your dad all the time. You have no idea how nervous he was since he knew you’d come here.” She explained.  
“Really? Teddy is always so self-confident. I wouldn’t have thought so.” Scorpius smiled and felt more comfortable talking to her.  
She laughed. “Yeah he’d never admit it. Don’t tell him I’ve told you that.” She chuckled.  
Someone urgently knocked at the door. “Vic? Are you still in there?” Rose angry voice sounded through the door.  
“Yes. You know I need my beauty time.” She answered overdramatically.  
“I have a match in half an hour! I need to use the bathroom NOW!”  
“Use the other one. Our parents are done anyway. Don’t get caught, Rosie.”  
“I hate you.” Rose said but left.  
“Usually I’m nicer but that weekend just stresses me out.” She sighed.  
“You sound like Albus.” Scorpius chuckled.  
She stopped shaving and looked at him.  
“Scorpius, please don’t be mad at Teddy, but he told me that you two are a couple.” She paused for a moment to wait for his reaction.  
Scorpius was slightly shocked by that information.  
“I just want you to know that you have our full support and that we are happy for you both. I know Albus doesn’t feel like fitting in that family and I can tell that he always searched a place where he could be himself. It didn’t take much to see that he is, when you two are together. I have the impression, that everything has fallen into place for Albus. He acts totally different when he is with you. He is happy, and he usually never is when all my relatives gather at one place. I don’t know you yet, but I really would like to get to know you and please don’t feel unwelcomed if uncle Ron or Lily say anything stupid. You are wanted here.” She smiled.  
Scorpius wasn’t really sure if she talked to him. “Thanks… I actually expected that, if anyone of your family finds out about us, you’d be … mad.”  
“Why? Because you’re a Malfoy? That’s really only Harry’s issue.” She said, shaking her head, while she creamed her legs.  
“Great.” Scorpius sighed.  
Victoire laughed. “But I’m sure he’ll get over the rivalry with you dad. Haha, Christmas is going to be so much fun.”  
“We didn’t want anyone else to know yet.” Scorpius quickly explained.  
“All right. Don’t worry. I won’t tell.” She took his wish to her heart.  
“Did… did Teddy tell you anything else?” Scorpius needed to know.  
“I fear he did. Teddy tells me everything. That’s pretty much what our relationship is based on. But you can calm down, we were caught doing worse.”  
“Really? Or are you just saying that to make me feel less embarrassed?” Scorpius blushed.  
“I wish I would only comfort you but… no. We were almost suspended from school because we couldn’t keep our hands off each other.”  
Scorpius laughed. Victoire used another lotion on her arms. As Scorpius looked around the small bathroom he noticed uncountable bottles from everyone who currently lived here.  
“What is all that stuff?” He asked.  
“Well, you defiantly don’t need half of that. My cousins have no clue what quality means. Hmmm… try that.” She handed him a small bottle.  
He blushed. Actually, he was interested in all that stuff and he did have some questions he’d rather not ask his father. “If I use that, isn’t that kind of …gay?” He asked quiet.  
Victoire busted into laughter. “No, it’s not. Teddy loves to use my stuff and he tries lots of cosmetics. Scorpius, it is a good thing to have the effort to make the best out of yourself. But most guys first realize that when they’re in their middle age.”  
She showed him some useful stuff and Scorpius was glad she did. She was fun, and he liked her a lot.  
“Emmm… can I ask you something else? Cause there isn’t really anyone I can ask…” He looked down.  
“You can ask me anything.” Vicci said empathically.  
“Emmhh… it’s… well.” Scorpius had never really talked about that topic, so he had no idea where to start.  
“Ok, is this about sex? Cause I’m an expert.” She smirked.  
Scorpius laughed a little. She had seen right through him. He nodded.  
“So, did you and Albus had sex already?” She asked directly.  
He shook his head. “We just tried some other things, but we didn’t have sex so far.”  
“Ok, what do you want to know?”  
“What if I don’t like it?”  
“I think, first of all, you should figure out on your own what you like and what you dislike. It’s very important to know your body and believe me, you’re much more relaxed if you’ve tried out some things.”  
Scorpius bit his lip. “Yeah, I have done that before.” He admitted.  
“Good. Look, you don’t have to tell me details, just ask what is on your mind.” She sensed that it wasn’t that easy for him to talk about it.  
He took a deep breath. “Lately, I’m thinking about the positions …” He didn’t want to get more explicit.  
She thought about it for a moment. “You mean like who’s on top?”  
He blushed deeply but nodded.  
“Scorpius, if you have sex once, it doesn’t mean that you have to remain in that one role for the rest of your life. It’s ok if want to try out both sides. It’s important to let Albus know. Just talk about it - It’s important to talk about that.”  
She exactly answered what was on his mind.  
“You’ll see, it’s fun. Just… First times aren’t that great. So, don’t be scared off if it doesn’t feel overwhelming at first… AND don’t be stingy with the lube.” She said meaningful. 

 

In the evening, Teddy, Vicci and James prepared a surprise for the Albus and Scorpius. James quickly threw some stuff into a basket. He should have bought the Invisible Cloak with him. If his father would find out that he didn’t intend to join him during dinner he was going to explode. But he should have known Murphy’s Law: As he gathered everything they needed, his father turned around the corner and James froze in shock.  
“James?” Harry asked surprised. It didn’t take long for him to combine that the basket with food and alcohol weren’t meant for the official dinner.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” He added shortly afterwards.  
“Daaaaad.” He slowly turned back towards him. “I was just about to…”  
“Yes?”  
“…to…” he took a deep breath but couldn’t think of an adequate excuse that would have satisfied his father.  
“To be honest. We would like to have some privacy, so we planned to spend the evening together. You know the whole family can be exhausting some time…” James said more serious now.  
Harry raised his eyebrow. “And with we you probably mean Albus, Scorpius and Teddy?”  
James nodded.  
“Since when is family time exhausting for you? You sound just as Albus.”  
“It’s not the end of the world, dad. There are lots of Weasleys. You won’t even notice we’re gone.”  
“Oh, I will. And the others will, too.” Now Harry got angry. “You four are separating yourselves since Albus and Scorpius came over. This weekend is supposed to be family time and I insist that you’re taking part at tonight’s dinner – all of you!” Harry’s voice grew louder.  
“But this IS family time. It’s long past due that Albus and I talk about some elementary things in our relationship. Dad, you must have noticed the way I acted around him. You can not want that for your sons and I am working on our brotherhood, because I’m really scared to lose Albus.”  
Harry was speechless for the first time. He had never a comparable serious talk with his oldest son.  
“Why… why do you fear to lose Albus?” He asked perplexed.  
“Doesn’t matter.” He shook his head. “Just let us have some family time in a smaller round. Let me pass.”  
“James Sirius Potter, you can’t talk yourself out of everything. Did Teddy talk to you about Albus?”  
James hesitated. “We talk a lot. You do know that quiet well. You’re not fair.”  
“So YES. He told you about Albus and Scorpius disaster trip during their fourth year, right?”  
James kept silent.  
“RIGHT?” Harry screamed. He had never done that in front of James before, but James knew that his father did lose it once or twice in front of Albus. He couldn’t deny that he felt daunted.  
He bit his lip.  
Harry figured that James won’t tell him anything. So, he quickly made some steps forward and took the basket. “Come on James, go, change for dinner. Everyone is waiting.” He didn’t sound like he accepted a no.  
Then suddenly, Teddy, Vicci, Albus and Scorpius turned around the corner. Vicci threw a bomb into the kitchen and the whole room was immediately filled with dark smoke.  
“Run James.” Vicci pulled on his arm.  
“Accio basket!” Teddy almost screamed and grabbed James as well.  
Then Teddy and Vicci grabbed the two boys as well and apparated, before Harry could follow them. 

They found themselves at the Weasley Cottage at the sea. All coughed from the smell and the smoke. As they all gained back their ability to breath, James got up.  
“Uhhh… that was just in time, but a few seconds earlier would have been great.” He helped up Albus and Scorpius.  
“Sorry, James.” Teddy said. “We actually wanted to hear how the conversation turned out…” He confessed.  
“WAIT! You heard all of it?” James asked shocked.  
“Pretty much.” Albus said apologizing.  
The two brothers stared at each other.  
Vicci put an arm around Scorpius and Teddy. “How about we prepare dinner guys?!” It wasn’t a question. She led both inside to leave Albus and James some space.  
Scorpius turned his head and weakly smiled at Albus. The smile told him that it was a good thing to have James as brother and that he should use the opportunity to talk to him.

“I should have told you that I know about what happened during your fourth year. I’m sorry.” James started.  
“It’s fine. Actually, I’m glad you know. It makes things easier…”  
“You wanna walk down to the dunes?” James asked.  
Albus nodded and they made their way to the sea.  
“Albus, it’s not that I didn’t knew anything was wrong when you were in fourth year. Of course, I didn’t know what it was until Teddy told me lately. But I found sad excuses for myself why I could not talk to you. My O.W.L.s, friends, Quidditch… but truth is, I didn’t understand you and I didn’t want to. It was easy to be distant and teasing, because of the whole house topic. Gryffindor – Slytherin….” He paused and shook his head. “Dad did overdo it with the house pride thing. Gryffindor is not only pure glory. And I do know a Hufflepuff girl who could easily be hold for a Slytherin… Merlin, if you knew what skills she has in bed – I tell you…”  
“James…” Albus interrupted him. He didn’t need to know that.  
“Ehmmm… right. I always thought that dad was perfect. I saw him as the hero he’s been seen by society. But he also makes mistakes. I must admit, if Teddy didn’t talk to me about you and dad, I would have probably still defended him blindly. Don’t get me wrong. I love dad, but I guess what I want to say is, that I should have probably question dad’s point of view earlier and I should have talked to you earlier… much earlier. I hope you can forgive me.”  
Albus stopped walking. He was rooted to the ground and simply stared at his brother. He would have never expected anything like that from him.  
“I… I don’t know what I’m supposed to say… I mean, yeah. I do forgive you. I never wanted that things were … well, that difficult between us, but I didn’t know how it could possibly be different. Things are always easy for you, James. I’m only good in messing things up. Dad hates me already for being so critical when it comes to our family. Nothing has gotten better after my fourth year. He will kill me if he ever finds out that I love a Malfoy… worse…a male Malfoy.” He looked tortured by that thought.  
James put a hand on his brother’s shoulder. He warmly smiled at him. “You don’t have to fight alone. You have us. And I do think Scorpius is worth fighting for.” He smirked.  
“I know you think, that everything comes easy for me and to a certain point I would agree, but you know how many girlfriends I had… have… whatever…”  
“ – popular, beautiful…?” Albus interrupted him and raised an eyebrow because it seemed like James was complaining about that.  
“Yes, but I would kill for a relationship which you have with Scorpius. All my relationships are more then superficial. I can’t explain why, but none of all the girls is worth telling or showing them that I’m more than a Potter, more than Gryffindor Quidditch captain, … what you two have is so rare. You need to protect it, Al.”  
“Is that… Do you really think so?”  
“Yes.” He said definite.  
“You are jealous of… me?”  
“Yes…” It was new to James, too.  
“Wow…” Albus was speechless.  
James laughed, then he got serious again. “Albus, you do know that you deserve it, don’t you?!”  
It hit Albus, because actually – after all he messed up during time travel – he really didn’t think he deserved anything good – ever again.  
James could tell from Albus look what he was thinking.  
“YOU deserve it. You deserve to be loved. And I know I should have told you before … I love you, little brother.” He pulled Albus into a hug.  
Albus was totally overburden by the situation. He hugged James tighter. James smiled.

As both brothers went back to the cottage, Albus couldn’t believe what Teddy and Victoire created. They were artists. The whole house was illuminated with little warm lights flying around them. Some music came from an old record player. The table was decorated with all kinds of food and sweets. Scorpius walked over and took his hand.  
“Did you have a good talk?” He smiled already knowing that answer.  
Albus simply nodded, still overwhelmed by what he saw. He had been at that cottage uncountable times. It had always been a beautiful and calm place. It contained that kind of magic which could not be described in words – that kind of magic that you simply feel, but now it had become something different. Something more. You could already feel the energy.  
“Indescribable, hmmm…” Scorpius said and looked around as well.  
Teddy and Victoire walked over and handed them a glass of wine.  
Victoire raised a glass. “To our last evening. Let it be an evening, that we love to remember even when we’ll be old.”  
“And to family. We may not choose who we’re related to but if I had a choice I’d always choose you as my family. And I’m really glad that you, Scorpius, and your father are part of my family now. You’re making me feel whole and I want you to know that if you ever need help with anything, I’m there for you.” Teddy addressed his cousin.  
Scorpius blushed slightly. “Ehh… thanks.” He said shyly.  
Teddy smiled warmly. 

The evening quickly passed. They ate, drank and talked. After a while, Victoire got up and tuned the music louder. She offered both, Teddy and James a hand and both couldn’t refuse. Quickly the three lost themselves in the rhythm of the music and danced like no one was looking.  
“You should ask your boyfriend for a dance, otherwise I will.” Victoire smirked at Albus.  
Albus blushed. “Do you… wanna dance?” He asked Scorpius unsure.  
Scorpius mouth went dry. “I guess we can give it a try.”  
“Ok…” Albus didn’t expect Scorpius to say yes. Usually he wasn’t the type for stuff like that, but he had noticed that Teddy and Vicci had quiet an influence on him and that he gained more self-confidence over the last weekend.  
Albus heart was pounding. He never danced before. He looked at the others, but they didn’t pay any attention to them. Teddy and Victoire were caught up in each other and James made some rather funny movements, but he seemed to be pretty happy on his own.  
Albus offered Scorpius a hand. He took it and the two boys made their way on the extemporaneous dancefloor in the middle of the Living Room, right in front of the chimney. Albus was glad he drank some wine earlier. Still, it cost him quiet an effort to start moving. But soon both boys were lost in their movements. After a few songs, Victoire walked over and took Albus hands. Teddy danced over to Scorpius and offered him a hand as well. He couldn’t suppress a smirk as he saw Scorpius expression: He didn’t see that coming and blushed hard. Scorpius hesitatingly took his hand as well.  
Both Albus and Scorpius felt unburdened. They forgot about their return to Hogwarts and just enjoyed the feeling of pure happiness. The wild and loud music changed as the next song started. It was a slow song. Scorpius and Albus made their way back to each other. Scorpius pulled Albus closer. Albus had his hands on his boyfriend’s hips. Scorpius had his arms around Albus shoulders. They looked at each other, loosing themselves in each other’s eyes. Albus smiled and Scorpius mirrored his smile.  
Albus swallowed. “Scorp.” He started, but his voice broke. Scorpius expression grew more serious, not knowing what to expect.  
“I wanted to tell you something for a while, but I didn’t really find the right words… Saying that I love you is …understated.” Albus quickly looed at the floor and blushed.  
“The thing is I can’t live without you. It would kill me and when we’re apart it feels like I’ve lost a part of me. You once said you can’t breathe when we’re not together and I do know so damn well how that feels.” He now looked up determined. “I promise I won’t ever leave you. You won’t ever be alone, and I will always love with all I have.”  
Scorpius needed a moment to internalize what Albus just said. His eyes soften.  
“Albus…” He whispered, not knowing what to respond, but his eyes revealed everything. Then he leaned forward and deeply kissed Albus with all emotions he couldn’t keep to himself. Their kisses became more intense and soon Albus felt Scorpius getting hard. He pressed him closer on his body, searching more friction. Scorpius quietly moaned into Albus’ mouth.  
“You wanna go upstairs?” Albus whispered into his ear, making Scorpius shiver. He simply nodded.  
Albus took his hand and they left the room.


	15. The Potter-Weasley-Weekend-Event (Sunday)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's POV.

Harry turned his head on the soft pillow. Ginny was fast asleep. He turned his head to the other side. The watch showed 6 am. He sighed. He couldn’t find any peaceful sleep. That was defiantly not how he imagined this weekend to turn out. He got up and shuffled into the kitchen. He swung his wand, yawning and the huge cup in front of him filled with hot dark coffee. He looked out of the window. It was a beautiful Sunday morning, but his mood didn’t light up. 

Today was the last day of his so well-planned weekend and soon his children were going to return to Hogwarts for a new school year. He still had to face a serious talk with Albus… Albus. He had no idea what was going on in his mind. Yes, Ginny were right. (Well, she always was IF he was honest to himself) At the beginning of last year, he really had tried to get through to his youngest son, but still, it had been difficult to reach him. He was always complaining: about school, about his classmates and what was worse for Harry, about their family. He simply couldn’t understand why he didn’t appreciate what they had and what Harry has always fought for. He had always taught his children how important family was, but Albus saw things differently and way more critical. Harry bit his lip. Instead of spending time with them he’d always prefer to spend time with that Malfoy kid. How he hated it that both Draco and his son stayed here over the weekend. He would have never let Albus stay with them, but Ginny had convinced him otherwise. He shook this thought off. Maybe he quit reaching out for him too quickly, but on the other hand his job required his undivided attention. He had no choice.  
And James… he never really had a serious discussion with his oldest son. On one hand, he was glad that James and Albus seem to get along better now, but on the other hand somewhere deep inside Harry feared that James began questioning things as their family values just as Albus did. Harry knew James wasn’t stupid even if he acted like that most of the time. On top, James listen a lot to Teddy. He always had even when they were kids. And Teddy wasn’t the best influence momentarily. 

Harry walked into the Living Room and laid down on the couch.  
Ginny’s words echoed in his mind: “They just want to spend some time together before they leave tomorrow. You can’t judge them. It was a prank. They’ll be back in time. Please don’t take it too seriously. We’ll have enough time to talk to Albus, James and Teddy tomorrow. Just be honest with them… But I do worry about Albus. What’s the thing Draco knows about him that he won’t tell us? Could you think of anything?”  
No. Harry had no idea. He would love to question Draco, but that would only make things worse.  
He fell asleep on the couch again, as he opened his eyes again, he didn’t know how long his nap lasted. His view shifted around the room and stooped at the familiar clock which didn’t show the time but the whereabouts of every family member. Lilly was – obviously – at the Burrow. James, Albus and Victoire were … at the Weasley Cottage. 

Harry hesitated but already decided what he was going to do: 

He apparated. Now, Harry stood in front of the Cottage where he spent so many wonderful Holidays. The breeze was cooler than at the Burrow but still the sun reached every angle. He heard voices from inside. He knew it wasn’t right, but he needed to figure out what was going on in his sons lives and he knew he wouldn’t get far by another talk. So, he sneaked through the window. 

Victoire balanced the breakfast utensils in the air and perfectly placed them on the table. Teddy turned around the corner with a cup of coffee in his hands and kissed her softly. He was smiling, and Harry could tell that they were happy. He cast an illegal spell, so he could overhear their conversation.

“Could you make some pancakes? Albus told me it’s Scorpius’ favourite food in the morning.” Teddy said.  
Victoire took a deep breath. “You sure will get a medal as best cousin.” She rolled her eyes but giggled. “Pancakes will be ready soon.” She smiled.   
Teddy kissed her. “Thanks, hun.”  
“Pancakes?” A raspy voice sounded out of the room next to the kitchen. James turned around the corner, rubbing his eyes.   
“I’m starving… and my head hurts.”   
Victoire and Teddy laughed. “That’s the aftereffect of uncle Ron’s infamous Firewhisky.”   
Teddy looked half amused, half apologizing. He pulled a small bottle out of his pocket.   
“Here, but you own me.” He said teasing and handed him the bottle. James drank up, and Teddy could read from James’ expression that he immediately felt better. James grinned and looked surprised at Teddy.   
“Just a little experiment from my fifth year in Potion.” He grinned. James walked over and took Teddy’s face in his hands and pressed a wet kiss on his cheek.  
“Ewww…” Teddy complained and almost spilled his coffee. “Too much, James. It’s too early for that.”   
Victoire and James busted into laughter.   
“Anyway. When are we going to eat? I’m hungrier than before.” James already sat down at the table.   
“I’m ready.” Victoire piled a small tower of golden pancakes in front of him. James reached out with shiny eyes, but Victoire hit him. “We’ll eat together…. Speaking of which… Where are our Lovebirds?” She looked up the stairs.  
“They probably won’t ever come down… at least not voluntarily.” Teddy laughed.  
James covered his ears with his hands. “Things I don’t want to hear.”   
They laughed.  
Outside, Harry froze for a moment. THAT was supposed to be a joke, right?! It had to be. James had always been making fun of Albus and Scorpius that way. Harry comforted himself. That argument did calm him down and he was convinced that he didn’t need to worry about it.   
“Scorpius! Albus! Breakfast is ready!!” Victoire’s voice shouted to the house.  
No reaction.  
“Why are you looking at me? I’m defiantly NOT going to wake them!” James said shocked.  
Victoire sighed. “I’ll wake them. But if one pancake is missing you’re going to regret it.” She said dead serious and James quickly put his hands in the air showing her his innocents.  
“Your cuteness doesn’t affect me James Potter.” She pinched his cheek.  
“Owww…” He complained and rubbed his cheek.

Harry leaned closer to the window. By now he wasn’t sure anymore if it was right what he was doing. He started to feel bad. That was not a mission at work. This was his family and Ginny was obviously right: they just wanted some time on their own – nothing he could judge them for.   
It took several minutes until Victoire came back down. Both boys stared questioning at her.  
“What? They’re coming any minute.” She said cool and sat down at the table, drinking her coffee.

Then the three had some small talk about James upcoming last year until Albus and Scorpius walked in.   
“Finally.” James said and grabbed three pancakes, already starting to eat.   
“Coffee?” Victoire asked.   
“Pleeease.” Albus said and rested his head on the table, ready to continue sleeping.   
“Tea for me, please.” Scorpius said way too polite.  
Victoire swung her wand once again and arranged the two cups in front of them.

They continued with some small talk. And Harry was relieved that James and Teddy apparently had been joking about Albus and Scorpius. There was no hint that there was truth in their stupid teenage-jokes. Harry continued watching.   
After the second cup of coffee, Albus slowly took part in their conversation.   
“Do we need to go back? Dad will probably kill us all.” He sighed.   
“Don’t worry. He’ll kill me first, so you have enough time to run.” Teddy said dry.  
“We’ll sure have to face a talk with dad tonight.” James said seriously. “Are you going to tell mom and dad?” James addressed Albus.   
Albus poked his food. Then he looked at Scorpius. “I don’t want to tell them. Not now.”   
“It’s your choice.” Scorpius said supporting.  
What was it that Albus won’t tell him? What could it simply be? Harry wondered.   
“I wish dad was a bit like Draco.” Albus sighed but there was frustration in his voice.  
Harry could feel his heart on his sleeve. Albus always knew how to get under his skin, even if he didn’t even know he was there, listening. He clenched his fist. He should have not allowed him to spend so much time with the Malfoys. Be like Draco? In which way? That was ridiculous.   
“Please, don’t say that tonight.” James weakly laughed.   
“Yeah, promise. But you won’t leave me alone in that talk tonight, James, will you?” Albus addressed his brother.  
“Of course not!” James answered directly.   
It hurt Harry to hear that Albus feared the talk and that he desperately searched for support. That was never what he wanted.  
“Do you think Dad will be ok with it?” Albus asked hesitatingly.   
Teddy and James exchanged glances.  
“Al, listen. Dad isn’t rational when it comes to the whole Malfoy-topic. So, we should prepare him…”  
Albus just nodded.  
“What will you tell your dad about your stay at the Malfoy Mansion? Did you think about that?” Victoire asked further.   
“I’ll tell him that we studied. I’ll tell him that Scorpius gave me some private lessons in Magical History.” Albus said.  
“Yeah, I do believe that Scorpius gave you private lessons but surely NOT in Magical History.” James couldn’t keep that to himself.

In front of the window, Harry rolled his eyes. Another stupid joke. He didn’t take that seriously – not one second. He was sure Albus was going to hit James or leave the room or yell at his brother as usual. But to Harry’s surprise, none of that happened. All laughed. Scorpius blushed hard and Albus just rubbed the back of his head and quickly continued eating.  
“I don’t know what you mean.” Albus said with his mouth full.  
Victoire smirked.   
“Come on, guys. We need to clean that kitchen and then we should probably go back. It’s pretty late.” She got up.   
“Good, they are getting ready. I should go before they see me.” Harry thought.   
But something held him back and he decided to continue watching the scene. It kind of made him happy to see his children and family members happy together. And he now wished he was part of it instead of a burden. Just as he was about to enjoy watching them working hand in hand, he was confronted with something he’d have never expected:   
Everyone was cleaning some part of the kitchen. Albus seemed lost in his thoughts.   
Scorpius walked over. “Albus.” He said soft.   
Albus looked up.  
“You are cleaning that plate for ten minutes now. You do realise that, don’t you?” He looked at him smiling.   
Albus looked at the plate and back to Scorpius.   
“Ehhh… yes.” He placed the plate on the table.  
Scorpius took Albus hands. “Everything will be fine. We survived worse.”   
Albus nodded. Then he stepped forward and hugged him.   
“We’ll conquer all.” Scorpius said quiet.  
Albus lifted his boyfriend, so that he was now sitting on the table.   
“Ow… my ass hurts.” Scorpius said dry.  
“Yeah, … sorry about that.” Albus smirked.  
“You’re not Albus Potter.” Scorpius smiled, having his arms around his shoulder.   
Then Albus kissed him.

Harry gasped in shock. He made several steps back and hid around the corner. THAT hadn’t been a joke. Immediately thousand thoughts were popping up in his head:  
He wasn’t going to tolerant this. / The Malfoys could not be trusted. / His son was gay, and he didn’t see that? / Was it his fault? / That was the worst thing that could have happened. / What were that Weasleys going to say? / What were the journalist going to write? / He could already imagine Rita Skeeters headlines. / Draco knew it all along? / How long did he knew? / Haw long were they together? / Albus did tell Draco but neither him nor Ginny. / And Draco was OK with it??/ No…No! That couldn’t be true   
Harry felt sick. He tried to regulate his breath.   
What was he supposed to do? Go in there right now and confront his son?   
He was almost on his way in but stopped as he remembered what Albus had told James. Actually, Harry remembered that, just a second ago, he didn’t want to be the reason for Albus misery. He was torn apart. His thoughts were leading him back to Draco…   
Draco couldn’t be just fine with this. Never. So, he probably intended something. Maybe he even manipulated Albus, or was he using this situation as advantage? 

Harry took a deep breath and apparated back to the Burrow, ready to confront Draco.

As Harry was back in the Burrow, everyone was busily running around. Immediately, a bunch of people addressed him:  
“Where have you been? We were searching for you!” Ginny said angry.  
“Want some muffins? There are still some left.” Ron said, with his mouth full. He obviously had his second breakfast.  
“Daaaaad! I wanna show you my new move on the broom.” Lily pulled on his arm.  
“Harry, we still need to talk about our upcoming meeting with the kobolds.” Hermione said with a piercing glance, already carrying tones of papers.  
Harry ignored them all. “Where is Draco?” His voice echoed loudly through the house.  
“… I think he’s in the kitchen with Fleur and Bill.” Hermione said perplex by Harry’s response.   
Without answering any questions, Harry went straight to the kitchen. Draco was in a good mood and discussed anything about the current financial situation of the country.   
“Can we talk? In private?” Harry interrupted the conversation. He stared at Draco. His expression was dead serious. Draco stared back at him for a second and he got serious as well. He probably already guessed what upset Harry.   
“Please, excuse me.” Draco said apologizing. Fleur and Bill just nodded and looked questioning at Harry. He ignored them. 

He went straight into his room and closed the door. Then he cast a silence-spell, so that no one overheard their conversation. Draco looked at him calm and collectedly. Harry went to the end of the room and stopped at the window, with his back turned to Draco. He leaned against the window frame. Silence filled the room. Draco waited patiently for Harry to start the conversation.   
“How long have you known?” He asked emotionless, remaining in this position.  
“I fear you have to be more precisely.” Draco said calm, of course knowing what Harry was referring to.  
Harry let out a disprized wheeze. “Don’t play your games, Malfoy. You do now exactly what I’m talking about.”  
Draco chose his words carefully. “There is no need to be upset. Calm down, and we will talk about everything.”  
Harry shook his head. “How long have you known?” He repeated.   
“A while.”   
Harry pressed his fingers on his eyes. “And you’re ok with this?” His voice grew louder.  
“With what exactly?” Draco asked with the same calmness as before.  
Now Harry turned around in rage. “With our sons fucking!” he shouted.   
Draco didn’t response at first. Then he slowly walked over to a chair and sat down.   
“I know it is hard for you to imagine, but I am ok with it. Since Astoria died I see things differently. Scorpius is all I have left. Well, I’d be lying if I said I saw this coming. I didn’t. And yes, I wasn’t massively happy as Scorpius told me he was gay. But I had to make a decision: Either insist on my principles and lose my son or accept this situation as it is. I pretty soon came to the conclusion, that there is absolutely no sense in forcing those two apart. I probably should have seen it earlier. Anyway, Scorpius had gone through enough and all I want is, for him to be happy. I wished he could lead an easier life, but he chose love over that. And all I can do now, is to support him – both.”  
Harry didn’t expect such a reaction in a hundred years. He needed to admit, that Draco did change. He sated at him in shock, but Draco continued talking.  
“Harry, you have to make the same decision as I did. I know this is not what you want for Albus, but you can’t change how your son feels with nothing you say or do.”  
Harry felt sick.   
“Albus told me that he most fears that you’ll force him and Scorpius apart again. And I don’t need to remember you that it is dangerous if he gets desperate about the feeling that he can’t change a situation. I think we both don’t need a repetition of their fourth-year-events.”  
“You don’t need to lecture me!”   
“Merlin, pull yourself together, Potter. This is not about us, our rivalry or the past!” Now Draco got angry as well. “This is about the future of our sons! I am not willing to fight with you about all that for the rest of my days! And face it, there will be uncountable upcoming dinners or weekends like these.” He got up and walked up and down the room.  
Silence filled the room and Harry became horribly aware how right Draco was with that statement.  
“So… what did you say to Albus as he told you about their relationship?” Draco broke the silence.   
Harry took a deep breath. “Nothing.”  
Draco raised an eyebrow.   
“Nothing… because he didn’t tell me anything. I saw them together.” He said bitter.   
“That must have been a light shock, hmmm…” Draco said teasing.  
Harry shot him a death glance.   
“I needed some time to get use to that picture. But if you see how madly they are in love, you’ll get over it.”  
Harry looked at Draco uncomprehending. He didn’t want to imagine how his son acted in a relationship with that boy.   
“Wait… when did you see them?”  
“Not important.”   
“So, you spied on them, am I right?!”   
Harry didn’t response.   
Now Draco let out a disprized wheeze. “And you judge us Slytherins. You would have perfectly fit in our house.”   
Harry clenched his fist.  
“Are you going to confront Albus about what you saw?”   
“This is none of your business.”  
“Well. You’re wrong. Every decision you make referring to Albus will affect Scorpius as well. So, I prefer talking about it instead of duelling with you … Although it was fun back then.”  
Harry took a deep breath. This was defiantly not how he imagined that conversation to end and even if he hated to admit it to himself: Draco was right. “Fine. I will talk to Ginny about everything.”


	16. Back to school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit content.

1st September.  
Even after the talk with Draco, Harry decided to keep it to himself that he found out about the relationship between Albus and the Malfoy kid. If this was just a phase – and he strongly believed it was – then there was no sense in getting Ginny or even more people involved. No! He was going to sit this out. Maybe it wasn’t his usual course of action, but Albus wasn’t a usual teenager. With the help of several little lies he managed that Draco won’t tell anyone about his new insights. Plus, his plan was to keep Albus busy and abstracted from that boy. He arranged extra lessons in every class he failed, so his time was limited to sleeping, eating and studying. 

Platform 9 ¾  
Harry’s facial expression was serious or rather morose and hadn’t changed into any other expression ever since he found out about Albus’ secret.  
The Platform was busy and loud and overcrowded as always.   
“Siiiiiixth year is all about looooove.” Ron sang behind him.  
Harry felt his heart on his sleeve already.   
“Merlin, don’t remember me.” Hermione rolled her eyes annoyed.   
“Albus! Would you come over to me for a second?” Harry’s voice echoed clearly.  
Albus took a deep breath and pushed the trolley towards his father. Harry pulled out a piece of paper.   
“What is it?” Albus asked sheepish.   
Their last argument lasted forever, and his father made clear how disappointed he was. How he never has expected that he would lie to him and his mother and how less effort he showed whenever it came to the topic of studying. Albus had felt miserable and desperately counted the days until he finally saw his boyfriend again. He had been a mess and if it wasn’t for James, he would have locked himself in his room forever. But James kept his promise and supported Albus whenever possible, even if that caused some damage to the perfect shiny relationship with his dad.   
“This is your new timetable. Minerva owled it to me. You know what I am expecting from you and I want a report on how you’re keeping up with your studies. Remember Albus there is only ONE chance to …  
“…to graduate Hogwarts. Yes dad, you keep telling me that a dozen times. I’m not stupid.”  
“Just … THINK about the decisions you are making before they cause irreparable damage to your future. It’s for your own good.”  
Albus frowned. What was that supposed to mean?! He didn’t ask. He took the paper without even reading it and pulled his trolley around. He immediately bumped into someone else.   
“Oww.” Albus held his rips but was pulled into a euphorically hug.  
His mood lighted up and he smiled brightly.  
“I’ve missed you.” Scorpius said.   
Albus buried his face in Scorpius’ shoulder. He missed his smell and warmth so badly that it hurt.  
“Scorp, my dad is standing right next to us.” Albus whispered gasping after he found his way back to reality.  
They had decided to hide their relationship for now – that counted for Albus’ family as well as for Hogwarts.  
He quickly pulled away but couldn’t suppress his happiness.  
“Hallo Mr. Potter.” Scorpius greeted him politely.   
Harry just nodded.   
Draco appeared behind his son and placed a hand on Albus shoulder. “Morning Albus.” He smiled.  
“Hello Draco.” Albus smiled at him.  
Harry hated to see how close they were.  
“Ready for a new year?” Draco asked.  
“I guess. I’m going to meet Professor Sinistra after the Sorting Ceremony. She wrote that she has big news about the report I sent her. Thanks so much again for lending me your equipment.”   
“Every time.” Draco smiled warmly. “I’m curious what she has to tell you. I’d be happy if you let me know. If you like, of course.”  
Albus nodded. “Sure.”  
“But don’t forget to enjoy yourself besides all the studying. Next year will be tough so just relax a little and concentrate on the really important things.”   
Both boys smiled and nodded. Then Albus remembered his extended timetable. He looked down on it and his face dropped.   
“What is it, Albus?” Scorpius asked.  
“Are you serious, dad? That is …?! HOW am I going to manage such a timetable? I can’t even keep up with the usual classes.” Albus shouted shocked. His timetable was filled up til 9 pm. And homework-time wasn’t even included.  
“No discussion Albus. You can’t change that. These are the consequence of your behaviour and attitude.”  
Draco raised an eyebrow and looked at Harry but decided to keep quiet – for now.  
Suddenly a loud bell rand through the station.   
“Come on, time for you to get on the train.” Draco softly pushed them into the right direction.  
As they stood in front of a door, Scorpius hugged his father. Then he turned towards Harry. “Good bye Mr. Potter!”   
Albus stared at his father in rage. Then without any further reaction he turned away from him.   
“Bye Draco.” Albus hesitated. His siblings were now hugging his father, so he had time to talk to Draco.   
“Anything wrong, Albus?”  
“I wondered… if …if I … Can I write you? I mean there are things I can’t tell my dad and …” He felt vulnerable, but he liked Draco and he had the feeling that he understood him in a way his father won’t ever be able to.  
“Of course.” Draco interrupted him. There was something like concern in his voice. “You know, you are always welcomed and if anything is on your chest you can always talk to me.”  
“Thanks.” Albus smiled weakly. Then he suddenly stepped forward and hugged Draco. “Thanks for everything.”   
He waved at him one last time and entered.

“I’m so glad, that you and my dad get along well.” Scorpius smiled. “I feel like I can face any challenge this year!”   
“At least one of us.” Albus sighed and handed him his timetable.   
“This is insane. Not even Hermione had that much lessons when she was in possession of the time turner in her third year.” Scorpius frowned.   
“Al!” James appeared next to him. “Did you really hug Mr. Malfoy?!” It was a rhetorical question. “Haha… never saw dad’s face in such shades of red.” He was laughing so hard that he almost couldn’t finish the sentence.   
“Don’t wanna talk about it.” Albus continued walking.   
“Are you gonna sit with us?” Scorpius asked.  
“No. Sorry. I’ll find Anna, Liv and Celine.”  
“Your girlfriends?” Albus asked.  
“I’ll break up with them.”  
“Can’t keep up the appearance?” Albus said teasing.  
“No, it’s not that. I want a deeper relationship with someone I really care about.”  
“Oh. Who inspired you?!” Albus raised an eyebrow.  
James pressed his lips together: “Yeah you.” James admitted smiling. Then he turned around. “Later.”  
“Wait, do you have the list?” Albus asked urgent.  
“Oh yeah sure.” James meaningful handed him a list.   
“This is a privilege Albus Severus Potter! You own me… but anyway have fun.” James smirked. “Oh. I almost forgot.” He pulled a package out of his bag. “This is a present. I think you need it more than I do.” Albus unpacked it. As he saw what he held in his hands he couldn’t believe it:   
“… but you went on about having the cloak for ages!”  
“Yes. I know. Maybe I can burrow it sometimes.”  
“Thank, you James!” Albus hugged him and smiled brightly.   
“Come on, Scorp. Let’s find an empty compartment.” 

As they finally reached one of the last empty compartments, Albus immediately pulled him in.  
“Lock the door.” He instructed. He wasn’t good in casting that spell.  
Scorpius did what he was told.   
“What was James handing you…?”   
Before he could finfish his sentence, Albus kissed him with all he had. Scorpius buried his hands in Albus thick hair. Albus climbed on his lap, so that Scorpius had to look up. Albus liked that perspective a lot, because Scorpius was a head taller.  
“You have no idea how many classes I will skip this year.” Albus said out of his breath but continued kissing his boyfriend.   
“Mmmmhhh…” Was all Scorpius managed to say.   
After a while Scorpius pulled away. “Stop Albus. I’m hard already.”   
“Good.” Albus smirked and climbed back down. He kneed down in front of his boyfriend and unbuttoned his pants. Scorpius hand shot down to stop Albus from pulling down his pants.  
“What do you think you’re doing? That locking-spell can be broken way too easy.” He panicked.  
“You’re better at casting that spell than you like to admit.” Albus put his head lightly aside and smiled at him sweetly.   
…  
“So, what is on that list James gave you?” Scorpius asked as he leaned back against Albus so that they both looked out of the window.   
“This is better than the Marauder’s Map. This is Teddy’s and James’ ultimate list of the best hidden spots in Hogwarts … where we can spend time alone, without getting caught!” Albus handed him the list as if it was made from gold.  
Scorpius read it. “And what exactly are we doing there, Albus Potter?” He asked teasing.  
“Everything.” He kissed Scorpius on his head.

In the evening, after the Sorting Ceremony, Albus made his way up into the Astronomy Tower where he was supposed to meet Professor Sinistra. She was an old witch but kind, although she seemed to melt into the background. No one seemed to really pay attention to her but Albus liked her. She was a quiet, collected and hard working Hufflepuff and not to forget one of the most acknowledged Astronomy Professors in Europe. Besides she was a huge advocate for pushing cooperation-negotiations with the Centaurs, so that both Wizards and Centaurs could learn from each other.  
As Albus entered her office, his mouth fell open. He’d never been here before. The ceiling was enchanted, just as the ceiling of the Great Hall, but instead of the changing sky outside, it showed the dark blue night sky with all its stars and planets. Albus thought he could touch every single one. He stepped forward and his hand reached out. The universe around him started to move further into the direction he was looking at. By now he was surrounded by endlessness. Albus recognized several star constellations he had read about. He wondered how far he’d come by walking in one direction. He was like in trance until Professor Sinistra appeared next to him. The ceiling reformed into its original form. Albus heart was racing. He had hardly anything he was thrilled about. Nothing except for Scorpius and Astronomy.   
Professor Sinistra smiled warmly at him. She wore a darker yellow, almost golden cloak, which fit perfectly to her dark skin. “Good evening, Mr. Potter.”  
“That was… Wow… I mean…ehh…” He cleared his throat. “Good evening Professor.”   
She made a move with her hand and several candles lighted up. Her office was a dome and huge. There were uncountable shelfs with rare Astronomy equipment. Albus looked around speechless.   
Professor Sinistra made her way up a small stairway to her desk. Albus followed.   
“How comes nobody knows about your office? It’s the most beautiful place in Hogwarts.” Albus said totally caught in his thoughts. As he realised what he just said to a teacher, he blushed slightly.  
“Thank you, Mr. Potter. Well, it is a privilege to be invited up here and let me tell you, only few students were allowed to come up during their school time.”  
Now Albus looked confused. He was a far below average student. His father never got tired to stress that fact. But did that mean that he did something right? For the first time in over five years?  
“I’ve read your report.” She paused and Albus held his breath. “Please tell me a bit about your course of action producing that documentary.”  
Albus thought back. He smiled as he remembered the day – his first date with Scorpius. Then he shook off these thoughts and focused back on her question. He explained everything she wanted to know. It didn’t feel like a lesson or anything school-related at all. He loved talking about it and he didn’t care that it has gotten late over her question and their exchange of information.  
“Are you aware how rare this kind of documentary is?! You were not only at the right time at the right place, no, you chose your equipment wisely and quickly combined what would be important. I’m happy to give the first 50 Points in this school year to Slytherin.”  
Was this really happening?! Albus wondered.  
“Plus, the Daily Prophet will publish your report and they want an interview with you in some weeks as post article.”  
Albus stared at her unbelievingly. She supressed a little laugh by his expression. “So, what do you say?”   
As Albus was slowly realising that this was probably no joke, he cracked a smile. “Thank you for that opportunity. I’ll do it.”  
“Fantastic.” She clapped her hands. “One last question, I’m in need of assistance up here twice a week for three hours. I’m honest: You are the only student I’m contemplating as assistant.”  
Albus pushed his far too full timetable out of his thoughts: “I’d love to! Will you explain what all these objects are used for? And how I can …”  
“Slowly…” She laughed. “We will have enough time to work through everything, but for now it’s time to get back to your Common Room. The way from up here down to the dungeon should not be underestimated.”  
Albus smiled and nodded. 

As he entered the Common Room, it was still full of students. This was the usual chaos of the first night. Everyone euphorically talked about their Holidays. Albus passed them all as if he was wearing the invisible cloak just as usual. In their dorm, Scorpius was reading on his bed. Albus smiled. He immediately wanted to walk over and kiss him but stopped abruptly as he remembered that three other annoying guys, with whom they were sharing their dorm since year one, were probably entering any second. Scorpius looked up and smiled weakly, obviously having the same thought.   
Albus sat down on the edge of Scorpius bed, consciously leaving a space between them.   
“How was your talk?” Scorpius said as he closed his book and rolled aside.   
How was he going to bear that feeling?! He needed to be close to him. He needed to touch him. To smell him. Taste him … and fuck him. Right now, he just wanted to shout out how fucking happy he was – How much he was in love with Scorpius and that he was the best that ever happened in his life. But he could not even tell him any of this right now. That melancholy was almost too much to feel.   
Albus took a deep breath to clear his thoughts and then explained everything Professor Sinistra had offered him. Scorpius was sincere happy for him and Albus was glad he could share his success with him.   
Soon he found himself laying awake in bed. By now it had gotten quiet and everyone was fast asleep. He wondered if Scorpius found some sleep. He quietly pulled the curtain aside. Then he climbed out of his bed and made his way to the opposite bed. Before he could think about the consequences, he found himself beside Scorpius, who defiantly was fast asleep. He laid down close behind him, leaving not one inch between them.   
“Albus, this is not a good idea.” Scorpius said sleepily but it sounded like he wasn’t meaning it at all. Albus could hear that he was smiling. He softly kissed his neck. It was like a drug to smell Scorpius and to feel his warmth.   
“Shhhh….” He nuzzled into his shoulder.  
“I’ve wondered when you would come over.” With those words both fell asleep. 

 

It was shocking how quickly the all-day-life had its grip around Albus. After several weeks, he felt like he hadn’t seen Scorpius in ages. The combination of the lack of sleep, the usual paper work, extra classes and his new job as Astronomy Assistant left him exhausted and desperate. He couldn’t keep that up.   
One morning, the classes of sixth years Slytherins and Ravenclaws were on their way to the first period of Magical History. Scorpius had an open book in one hand, his bag over his shoulder, three other books under his arm and a toast with butter and marmalade in his mouth. Suddenly he was pulled around the corner.   
“Albus what the hell?” He tried he keep everything from falling and quickly swallowed the last part of his take-away breakfast.   
“I can’t keep on doing this, Scorp!” Albus tried hard to keep his voice down and tightened the grip around his boyfriend’s arm.  
“We’ll be late for class.” Scorpius sneaked around the corner where his classmates disappeared into the classroom.  
“Scorp!” Albus said determined to get his attention.  
Scorpius was surprised by the serious look Albus gave him and immediately focused on only him.  
“I know its hard.” He started. “It’s not fair that your dad saddled you with all that extra work.”   
“I need to go.” Albus sighed and let go of his arm.  
“Where?”   
“Anywhere!”  
“Now?”  
“Yes, now.”  
“But we can’t just skip. The teachers will find out and they’ll probably instantly report that to your dad.”  
“I don’t care. Can we please just leave. Only one day. Pleeeeaase Scorp. When was the last time we could be together… I mean like really together?!”  
Scorpius knew Albus was right. Except form slipping into each other’s beds at night, they hardy spend time together. Scorpius didn’t count time in the library or lessons in.   
Scorpius nodded. “So where are we going?”   
Albus mood lit up immediately. He pulled the Invisible Cloak out of his bad and covered both of them with it.   
“We haven’t even been at half the places on James’ list. I’ve picked a good spot that time – promise.”   
“You couldn’t have known that I agree on skipping classes…”  
“Be honest to yourself Scorp, you can’t really say no to me. Ever.” Albus smirked.

The two made their way out of the castle, down the hill, passing the green houses right to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Then Albus uncovered them. Albus took Scorpius’s hand and pulled him into the Forbidden Forest.   
“No complaining?” Albus wondered.  
“There is no sense in discussing with you and you know, I follow you everywhere.” Scorpius said by the way.  
Albus stopped abruptly and Scorpius bumped into him. Before he knew what was going on, Albus kissed him deeply.   
“I love you.” Albus said and kissed him again. There hadn’t been much opportunities in the castle lately.   
Then they continued their way.   
“Are you gonna tell me where we are going?”   
“Nope. Regard that day as official second date.”  
“Isn’t it far too late for that?”  
“Naa… I think we don’t play by the rules… actually never did and after you took me on our first date, I still own you one.”  
After a while of walking along a muddy small path, they reached a stone wall and the path ended.   
“Did we get lost?” Scorpius wondered.  
“No, it has to be right here…” Albus stepped forward and touched the stone wall.   
Scorpius watched him closely. As nothing happened he raised an eyebrow. “James got you. He’ll laugh his ass off when he finds out that we walked all the way out here for nothing … and got detention.”  
“No. He was serious about it. I know him.”   
After a while, Albus sank down in resignation. “That bastard.”  
Scorpius sat down beside him. “Most important is, that we’re together.” He put his arm around Albus who now rested his head on Scorpius’s shoulder. Albus closed his eyes.   
“It’s not fair that we’ve only that little time.” He sighed. 

Suddenly there was a rustling close to them. Scorpius tensed.   
“Albus get up.” He whispered.  
The rustling was getting louder. Something was heading towards them.   
Before Scorpius could react, Albus pulled him behind a tree. He pressed him against it, one hand covered his mouth, in his other hand Albus clenched his wand. He focused on something in the distance. Then he focused back on Scorpius.  
“I promise, I won’t ever let anything happen to you. Not again. I’ll always protect you.” He lowered his hand again. Scorpius felt safe by those words, but his heartbeat didn’t slow down at all.   
After endless seconds of waiting, they felt like they could relax. They stepped out of the shadow of their hideout. In that very moment, an arrow hit a branch right beside Albus’ head. He froze in shock. Now he was pulled by Scorpius further into the woods. Before he saw from where the arrow came flying, he lost the ground beneath his feet. Both fell down a muddy and rocky slope. And then suddenly there was nothing. Albus tried to grip the last rock with one hand and reached out for Scorpius with his other hand.   
“Scorpius!” He screamed as he slipped off their last chance that could have kept them from falling a long way down. Albus squeezed his eyes closed.   
“Arresto Momentum.” Scorpius said way too collected for that situation.  
They both stopped only a few inched above the ground. Then they fell onto each other.   
Both breathed heavily. Albus pulled Scorpius closed in panic.   
“I thought we were going to die.” Albus managed to say after he inhaled deeply.  
Scorpius slowly moved, still in some kind of shock. Albus hugged him so hard that he could barely breath.   
“It’s fine.” Scorpius words didn’t reach Albus.  
“Albus.” Scorpius got a grip of himself and sat up as far as this was possible with his boyfriend on his chest.   
“Albus.” He repeated. “We’re fine. Look at me.”   
Albus looked up. His eyes were glassy and there was still shock mirroring in his green eyes.   
Scorpius rested a hand on his cheek. His look softened. “Breathe.”   
Albus slowly nodded and consciously inhaled and exhaled a few times. Then he quickly whipped away some tears. As he slowly let go of Scorpius he realised that he was shaking and bleeding. He looked down his arm. The blood had soaked his cloak.   
“That was close.” Albus’ view shifted from his arm up to the stone wall. They had fallen several meters.   
Scorpius was already pulling Albus sleeve up to take a closer look at his wound. He bit his lip. The cut from the fall was deep. Without hesitation he cast the only healing spell he knew. Then he quickly teared off a part of his cloak and bandaged it around Albus arm. Fortunately, he was still in shock and didn’t feel any of the pain.   
“Here you go.” Scorpius cracked a smile.  
“Thanks.” Albus said barely hearable. “Actually… I wanted to protect you… but I failed again. It’s always my fault that we end up in situation like these.” He looked up into Scorpius eyes. He didn’t seem to be angry at all.   
“I’ve told you, I’ll follow you everywhere.” He simply said.  
“How can you stay so calm?” Albus wondered.   
Scorpius looked at the ground. “I think the dark reality was quiet a good training.” He wanted it to sound funny but Albus knew him well enough, to see through it.   
He swallowed. “You know… you’re braver than anyone else I know.” Albus said. “…and almost my whole family is Gryffindor.” He added.  
Scorpius laughed a little.   
“And since when can you cast Arresto Momentum? That is not even a spell that we’re supposed to learn in school.”  
“I had some free time during Holidays before you appeared…”   
“I know you’re awesome, but you don’t learn such a complicated spell out of a mood…”  
“Yeah…right.”   
Scorpius got serious.  
“The thing is… after what happened to Snape – after he sacrificed himself for me – and Ron and Hermionie died because of me - I just wished that there had been one more moment, even if it had only been a blink of an eye, that I had the opportunity to react. That I had a little bit more time to change their fate and not run away like a coward… Does that make any sense?”  
Albus took his hand. “It makes sense to me. But one thing I learned: not everything is in your hands.”  
“I just don’t want to lose anyone I care about because I’m too slow to react.”  
“You saved me.”  
Scorpius smiled sadly. “I guess it’ll take some more time until I get over what happened then.”   
“I’m here for you and next time you can rely on me. I won’t ever leave you alone.” Albus kissed him deeply.

“So… where are we?” Albus asked. Both looked around.  
“Fuck… James wasn’t lying about that spot.” Scorpius said unbelieving. “Can you get up?” He softly pulled Albus on his feet.   
“Owww…” Albus clenched his arm. “It’s fine.” He insured Scorpius as he saw his worried expression.  
Then both walked over to a small cabin which was located close to a steam and a meadow where a herd of peaceful Mooncalved were sleeping.   
“Is that still the Forbidden Forrest?” Scorpius wondered. 

They entered the cabin. Scorpius imagined that was how the Hufflepuff Common Room must probably look like. It was sun floated although it was a rainy day outside. A yellow couch stood in the middle of the room. Several plants grew wildly in the corner. A fireplace warmed up the room as soon as they entered. It was small but felt like they could stay there forever.   
“How many girls did James bring here?” Scorpius asked curious as he sank on the couch.  
“Not a single one.” Albus said dry and sat down as well.  
“Seriously?”   
“He told me that he comes here to think and that he wants to show that place to a special girl… but he hasn’t found her yet. It was built by the Marauders. Not even my dad knows that this place exists. James told me that Teddy found it by accident. He found a Map in his father’s forgotten belongings but had no idea what he was going to find. Vicci and Teddy spent a lot of time here.”  
“I guess we can spend some time here, before we search another way back to the castle.” Scorpius smiled.   
Albus recognized an old record player just as in the cottage. He walked over and chose a disk record he knew, from a shelf where about twenty disks were placed. The music started to play. He loved that song. He had danced with Scorpius to it. It was connected to purely happy moments.   
Scorpius immediately recognized the song and smiled brightly. Albus slowly walked over and leaned down over Scorpius.   
He stopped inched from his face. “I love you more than anything in this world.”   
Then he kissed him. Soon the kisses became more pleasurable. 

They have had only a handful opportunities to have sex during the last weeks. It wasn’t too easy to find a place which was unknown AND comfortable enough to relax. First week, they slipped out of their dorm every night and searched for empty classrooms, but soon they realised that they couldn’t really enjoy the private time when a Perfect could walk in any minute. Plus, the lack of sleep caught up to them sooner as they wanted to admit. Not even James’ list of the best hidden spots protected them from the danger to be found.   
So now, finally, they had free time and the guarantee of safety. No one would find them out here. 

Soon, all their clothes were spread all over the floor. Albus laid on top. Scorpius mouth was hot and wet, and he wanted more. Both boys were hard already from just kissing and as their naked erections touched for the first time in quiet a while, both made a sound of need. Albus pushed his hip against Scorpius, searching desperately for more friction.   
Albus hands were everywhere on Scorpius.   
“Albus…” Scorpius exhaled sharply.  
“Mhhh…?” Albus managed to say as he kissed down his boyfriend’s neck.   
“I wanna try something new.”   
Albus kissed further down and pinched his nipple with lips.   
Scorpius moaned louder.  
Albus kissed his way back and stopped at Scorpius ear. “What do you want?” He whispered.   
Scorpius shivered, and the goose bump started to raise.   
“I… “ He trailed off by Albus touch. Albus let his hand slide down between his legs but consciously avoided the sensitive spots to tease him. Scorpius had his eyes closed and enjoyed every single touch until it got too unbearable.   
“Tell me what you want?” Albus was still on his ear.  
Scorpius thought he could only come by Albus’ thick voice.   
He slowly moved his head aside and opened his eyes to look at the other boy. Scorpius still couldn’t believe he had Albus laying on him, naked. Albus was the most handsome guy he ever met. He buried his hand in his messy dark hair. His cheeks were flushed, his lips wet and his eyes hungry. He looked him deeply in the eye. Such green was impossible to find. His eyes were dark, full of longing and Scorpius loved it. It was a look Albus would only give him – no one else. He totally lost himself in Albus.  
“I wanna fuck you.” Scorpius finally managed to say.  
That thought had been on his mind forever. He loved to be fucked by Albus -to feel him inside. He would have never thought it was possible to feel such closeness on all those different levels. They understood each other blindly and nothing could destroy the trust in each other. Their love had developed so naturally out of it when they didn’t even know what love was.   
Albus shortly hesitated. Scorpius regret his wish immediately.   
Why couldn’t he just be satisfied with being fucked? It should have been enough. And it was awesome, though he wanted more but now he probably was going to get nothing.  
Albus stared at him. His expression unreadable. “You really do want that, don’t you?!”  
Scorpius nodded as if this was just another dream.   
Albus let himself softly sink into pillow next to Scorpius. Scorpius followed his movements and rolled half on top of him.   
“I’ve thought about it before…” Albus took Scorpius hand and sucked on his fingers.   
That was already almost too much for Scorpius. He felt the urge to touch himself. His free hand shot down and he felt some relief as he finally jerked in the rhythm of Albus tongue. He felt a few drops of pre-cum leaking out.   
“I imagined how it would be like… to have you inside of me…”   
Albus lead his boyfriend’s hand down to his ass and Scorpius knew exactly what he wanted. He slowly massaged Albus sensitive hole with light pressure, before he pushed his finger into Albus, watching every single expression closely. Albus defiantly enjoyed it. Little cries escaped his lips. He had his eyes shut. He added a second finger and Albus moaned. That was too good to be true. He curled his fingertips and Albus pushed his ass harder against Scorpius fingers. Scorpius knew so well how intense that felt. He loved to be finger fucked by Albus.   
“Fuck me Scorp.” He moaned.   
Scorpius felt his heart on his sleeve. He pulled his fingers out and quickly spread some lube, which Albus had forward-looking packed, over his erection.   
He leaned down over Albus. He stopped. “Have you actually tried out something before… I mean on your own?”   
Albus smirked. “Don’t worry, since I found out the password of the Perfect’s bathroom, I did try some things. Don’t think too much.”  
Scorpius hastily pulled Albus down a little, so that his hip was closer to Albus ass. He tangled his hand with Albus. With the other hand he searched for hold. His slowly pushed inside Albus. First, he felt a resistance but then it was easier to slip into him. Scorpius inhaled sharply. Albus was so tight. He needed to focus. He didn’t want to hurt him, but it did require so much self-control to not slam into him all the way. Albus had his eyes squeezed shut.   
“You want me to stop?”   
“No … just hold on for a sec…” Albus tried to relax.   
Scorpius couldn’t describe the flood of feelings right now. He knew he wouldn’t last long. Not with Albus under him.   
He leaned down and kissed Albus. It was a soft kiss, full of emotions. “I love you Albus.”  
Albus looked up at him and smiled.  
“Ok. Move.” He said.  
Scorpius did as he was told. After the first movements, he felt that Albus relaxed and the pain turned into pleasure. He continued in a steady rhythm. He didn’t want to come right away, but Albus needed more.   
“Faster.” He moaned.   
Scorpius ignored him. He would come too quickly.   
Meanwhile Albus started to touch himself.  
“Scorpius. Please!” Albus begged.   
Hearing his name like that from Albus pushed him over the edge. He held his breath. Time seemed to stop. He totally forgot about his surrounding and just felt all of Albus. He didn’t recognize his own voice as he let out a moan or rather a cry. He blindly grabbed Albus shoulder, pushing him down with his weight. He could hear the sensation of Albus’ orgasm in his voice. It was like an explosion in his head: He came all into Albus. At the very same moment, Albus covered their bellies in sticky cum. It was more than a shiver that hit Scorpius; waves of pleasure floated his whole body. Then he simply couldn’t keep himself up and collapsed on top of Albus.  
Both tried to catch their breaths. Albus slowly rolled over and rested his head on Scorpius’ chest. Scorpius let his fingers run through Albus hair.   
They spend the whole day in bed.

The day passed so quickly that they didn’t even notice that it was getting dark outside. It was October and the days were getting shorter. Outside it had started to pour and an autumn storm was coming up. Albus collected his clothes from the floor.   
“I don’t want to go back.” He said grimy.   
“Well, it’s not going to be fun to face Slughorn or worse: McGonagall.” Scorpius sighed and buttoned up his pants. “What are we going to say anyway?”   
“I’ll come up with something.” Albus shortly kissed him on the cheek.  
“I know what you’re doing. You’re trying to comfort me, but it’s not working. We’re in serious trouble.” Scorpius slightly panicked.  
“But it was worth it, wasn’t it?”  
“Yeah…” Scorpius cracked a smile. He knew Albus was right about it.

Immediately as they opened the door, they felt the icy rain on their faces. The herd of Mooncalves had searched shelter from the storm under the roof of the cabin, right in front of the door. The two cautiously pushed their way out. It wasn’t as easy as they expected. Scorpius gave one of it a leftover from his breakfast and hoped it would let him pass. Instead it was now following him.   
Finally, as they crossed the meadow, they reached a slim gab in the stonewall. That was probably the way James and Teddy had used to get here.   
Albus turned his head to see why his boyfriend took so long to follow him. Then he bursted into laughter. Far behind him, Scorpius struggled with the one Mooncalve that he had fed. It had followed him all the way through the rain and was now chewing on his cloak.   
“Instead of laughing, you could help me!” Scorpius said overburdened by the situation.   
“You’re adorable.”  
Albus walked over and lifted the little black creature up and turned it around so that it could run back to its herd.   
“Come on now, we really need to go. It’s getting way too dark and its still the Forbidden Forrest.” Albus took Scorpius hand.  
“If I forgot.” Scorpius raised an eyebrow.  
“Lumos Maxima.” Albus said and guided the way through the gab.  
After a while, they reached the end of the gab and were back in a typical part of the Forbidden Forest. It was scary how quickly it had gotten dark. Albus clenched Scorpius hand.   
“I don’t remember that spot.” Scorpius looked around.  
“I think it’s that way.” Albus pulled Scorpius with him.  
Meanwhile it was pitch dark and to their dismay, still raining as hell. Lumos only produced enough light to see right in front of them.   
After an eternity they stopped. “Fuck. We’re lost.” Albus leaned against a tree. “Any ideas how we get out of here, nerd?”   
“Not really…” Scorpius admitted.

Suddenly there was a noise behind them. They quickly turned around with their wands ready. The noise was getting louder and closer by every moment. They held their breaths. And there it was… the Mooncalve.   
Both inhaled deeply. “Merlin. I almost got a heart attack.” Albus joked.   
Both laughed, thankful that it wasn’t a werewolf or whatever was out here.  
Scorpius stepped forward and kneed down. “We can’t leave it out here alone. It followed us all the way.”  
“US?” Albus asked teasing. “Rather only you. Guess you just got a pet. What will your dad say, now that you need a meadow behind your house?” 

He shouldn’t have let his guard down so quickly. He regretted it immediately as suddenly, without warning, a huge and extremely angry looking Centaur stepped out of the shadow of an old tree.   
Both jumped.   
“What are you doing here? This is Centaur territory and no wizard is allowed to be here!” The Centaur’s voice echoed through the night.  
“Ehhmmm…. We…” Scorpius started.  
“We got lost. We’re Hogwarts students. My name is Albus… I’m working for Professor Sinistra… you probably know her… she…”  
“I don’t care who you are or who you work for! I once swore that no wizard will ever harm my herd again!”   
He made a step forward and pointed his arrow into Scorpius direction. Scorpius stepped back and quickly lifted the Mooncalve as he noticed that it didn’t move. Albus stepped right in front of Scorpius taking a protecting position.  
“We…We won’t harm you. We just want to find a way back. Please help us.”  
“I know you.” The Centaur suddenly said to Albus.  
“Do you?!”   
“You are Harry Potter’s son.” He said thoughtful.  
“Ehmmm… yes.” Albus said confused.  
“You are just as stupid as your father if you come here. But you could be of some use for me.”  
The Centaur shifted his attention towards Scorpius. “But you’re not.” He made a move with his arrow.   
“NO! PLEASE!” Albus lifted his arms so that he would stop.  
“If you protect him, I’ll kill you both.”  
“Please let us go. We promise we won’t ever come back.”   
He didn’t seem to be convinced by Albus’ poor attempts of negotiation. Albus could read his expression.  
“Take me. Let him leave. It’s like you said. I’m Harry Potter’s son. Whatever you want, you’ll get it… just let him go.”  
“Albus don’t!” Scorpius said shocked.   
The Centaur thought for a moment. “You’re lucky. There is indeed something I need… You said you knew Professor Sinistra.”  
Albus hastily nodded.  
“She has a special tool. It once belonged to me, but wizards stole it from me a long time ago.“  
“Ok, fine. I’ll talk to her. I’m sure she’ll be open minded to talk to you. She supports the cooperation between Wizards and Centaurs.” Albus explained.  
“No. You will bring me what I need, and I’ll keep your friend as safety that you will return. He’ll be freed as soon as you return.”  
“What? No way! I’m not leaving without him!”  
“Then he’ll die right away.”   
Albus turned towards Scorpius.  
“Go Albus. I know you’ll find a way.”  
Albus felt helpless and like crying.   
“I’ll just wait here for you.” Scorpius smiled weakly. “And not to forget I have a Mooncalve…”   
Albus forced himself to smile at Scorpius one last time before he turned back to the Centaur. “I’ll do it.”   
The Centaur nodded satisfied. “I’ll show you the way out of the Forrest and here is what I want you to find for me.” He handed him an old, crinkled parchment with a bleached drawing. Albus looked at it.   
“How am I gonna find you when I got this?”  
“I will find you.” The Centaur said definite. “And now go.”

Albus ran through the Forrest. He ignored the branched in his way, that scratched his face. He didn’t even feel the cold anymore although he was soaked through the bone. Finally, he reached the edge of the Forrest. He couldn’t tell how long it had taken him to get there. With the rest of his energy he ran up the stairs to the castle. He threw the Invisible Cloak over himself. He sneaked into the corridor and opened the huge cracking door. Everyone was supposed to be in their dorms. He mustn’t be caught. He needed to steal that Astronomy tool for all cost. He won’t let Scorpius die. By that thought he panicked and hot tears shot in his eyes. He shook this thought off. He needed to keep his head clear and focus. He continued running up the endless stairs, up to Professor Sinistra’s office. He passed the entrance to the Headmistress’ office. Loud voices echoed through the corridor. People were discussing. Albus stopped for a heartbeat but decided to continue his mission. Without paying attention to where he was running, he unexpected bumped into someone. He fell onto the ground. With relief he noticed that the invisible cloak still covered him. But a second later, his cloak was pulled down and he was exposed. He looked up in horror.  
“Teddy?!” He said unbelieving.  
“Albus? What happened to you?” Teddy asked shocked. He got off the ground and reached a hand out for Albus.  
Albus knew he probably looked awful.  
“You need to let me pass! I don’t have time. Scorpius he… he is in danger. It’s all my fault. He’ll die if I…”  
“Albus! Calm down!” Teddy almost screamed to get his attention. He held his arms and forced Albus to look at him.  
“Breathe.” He said way calmer now.  
Albus shook his head. “I need to save Scorpius.” Tears filled his eyes. He hadn’t much time left. Why won’t Teddy understand that he didn’t have any options left?  
Teddy looked at him concerned.  
“I need you to calm down. Everything is going to be fine. Calm down and tell me where Scorpius is.”   
In that very moment, the staircases moved, and Professor McGonagall and Harry stepped out of the office.  
Harry looked furious at Albus.  
“Albus, you better have a good explanation for…”  
“Harry!” Teddy interrupted his godfather. “Scorpius is in danger. Albus will give us all the information we need to find him. You can accuse him later.”  
Harry pulled himself together.   
“Focus Albus!” Teddy said clear to get his attention back.   
“I just… I just wanted one day off… I couldn’t keep up with all the work and I convinced Scorpius to skip. It’s all my fault.”  
“Where is he?”  
“We went into the Forbidden Forrest.”  
“Why would you go there?” Harry interrupted his son.  
Albus hesitated.   
“Albus!” Harry’s voice grew louder with waning patience.   
“We went there to find that cabin.” He admitted quietly.  
“What cabin?” Harry asked.  
Albus looked helpless at Teddy.  
“It’s a cabin my dad and the other Marauders built during their school time. I used to go there a lot when I was in school. I told Albus and Scorpius about that place.” Teddy lied to keep James out of trouble.   
“What happened?”  
“A Centaur attacked us. He knew my name. He wanted to kill us, but he said he needed something form Professor Sinistra. He said if I stole it for him, he let Scorpius go. Scorpius is still with him out there. So please let me just get what he wants and bring it to him!” Albus screamed because time was running out.  
Harry turned towards Teddy. He was calm and collected out of sudden. Teddy looked at him.  
“I have a plan. Follow me.” Harry addressed Teddy.  
“What plan?” Albus shouted.  
Harry ignored him.  
Teddy turned back to Albus. “Let us do our job. I promise, everything is going to be fine. You know, even if you don’t like your dad at the moment, he’s the best Auror.”   
Then Albus slowly understood why his father and Teddy were here in the first place: Professor McGonagall had probably called them for support. He couldn’t blame her – not after what had happened in their fourth year.  
“Teddy!” Harry made a move with his head, signalizing him to leave with him.  
“I wanna help!” Albus begged his father.  
“We’ll talk later.” Harry simply said and then both men left down the staircase.   
“No!!” Albus screamed behind them and was about to follow them, but Minerva walked over and held him back.   
“You’ve heard what Mr. Lupin said: your father is the best Auror for that. Mr. Malfoy is in good hands.” She said understanding. Albus expected that she would yell at him or at least lecture him about his lack of judgement, but the opposite was the case: “Come on, we’ll get you to the Hospital Wing.”

 

Madame Pomfrey patched him up and he changed into dry clothes. Just then he realized how frozen he was. Now that he was alone, thousand thoughts were colliding in his head:   
What if anything happened to Scorpius? What if he died? / If necessary, he would have sacrificed himself for Scorpius. / Why was he always messing up his life? / Nothing good would ever stay. / How ridiculous that he believed a second, that he was the one to save Scorpius. / That was not a stupid fairy tale, and he was neither a hero nor his father. / How his father had looked at him. He could already see him in front of his inner eye, lecturing him about another bad decision. / But he didn’t really care: all he wanted was Scorpius back. / But what if even his dad couldn’t fix that situation? / If Scorpius was really going to die…   
That thought made Albus loose the ground beneath his feet. He buried his hands in his hair. Every minute felt like hours. Time passed incredibly slowly. After over an hour, Albus decided he couldn’t stay in this bed and patiently wait.  
He got up and went towards the old wooden door of the Hospital Wing. In front of the door, stood Minerva and Madame Pomfrey. They exchanged nervous glances and kept their voices down.  
“Oh Mr. Potter. What do you think you’re doing? You are supposed to be in bed!” Madame Pomfrey said strictly.   
“I just wanted… did you hear anything from them?”   
“Not yet.” Minerva said kind of apologizing and unusually soft. She placed a hand on his shoulder to lead him back inside.   
“Isn’t there anything I can do?” Albus asked desperate.  
“I fear you have to do the most difficult thing of all: wait.” She added in the same tone as before. 

Another hour of waiting drove Albus insane. 

And then – finally – the door of the Hospital Wing swung open. Albus thought he was ready for everything, but didn’t expect such a scene:  
Scorpius, his father and Teddy entered. Teddy and Scorpius supported Harry. One arrow stuck in his side, one in his stomach, one in his shoulder. Blood dripped down and left a trail. Albus froze in shock. Never would he have expected that anything could hurt nor to mention kill his father – the hero of a century.   
Madame Pomfrey came flying just as Minerva. They placed him on a bed.   
“Out! All of you!” She instructed.   
Teddy pulled Scorpius out. They turned around. Albus didn’t move.   
“Mr. Potter!” Madame Pomfrey walked over and pushed him out into a smaller separate office. Before she shut the door, the quickly looked at the three boys.   
“Mr. Lupin patch up Mr. Malfoy for me til I’ve free capacities. You sure remember how.” Then she slammed the door.  
Albus wasn’t quiet sure if this had really been happening. He blinked but got a grip and looked at Scorpius. Then he hastily closed the space between them and pulled him into a hug.  
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. It’s all my fault.” Albus cried and buried his face in his boyfriend’s shoulder.  
Scorpius slowly drew circles on his back to comfort him.   
“I was so scared you were going to die.” He sobbed.  
“I’m here.” Scorpius said calm and Albus wondered how he could still handle that situation.

After a while, Teddy appeared behind Albus. He softly pulled him away from Scorpius.   
“Come on, Al. Let me take a look at Scorpius’ wounds. Even if I don’t like to admit it, I’m pretty scared of Madame Pomfrey. I defiantly don’t want to find out what would happen if ignore her order.”  
Albus unwillingly let go and whipped away his tears. Just then Albus noticed that Scorpius as well was full of blood. Was it his own or his father’s? Plus, he was totally soaked. The drops had pond on the ground around him.   
Scorpius sat down exhausted and shaking. Teddy carefully took off Scorpius’ cloak and his pullover. There were scratches and bruises all over him.   
“Albus, get me some bandages, water and that yellow bottle on the right shelf.” Teddy said and pointed at something behind him.  
Albus understood why Harry was so proud of his Junior Assistant. Teddy obviously managed every stressful situation. In opposite to Albus, who was overburdened by everything that had happened.   
“Albus!” Teddy said way louder and more serious now. Albus didn’t recognized this tone of his voice.   
Albus now turned around and collected all the stuff Teddy needed. He handed it to him and watched him clean Scorpius’ wounds. Some looked pretty bad. That was the one thing he never wanted to happen: that Scorpius got hurt – again. Pictures of Delphi torturing him floated his mind.  
Teddy sensed, even if he didn’t see Albus’s facial expression right now, that he was in shock. And seeing Scorpius like that, just made it worse.  
“Get a blanket and clean clothes.” Teddy now said. He needed to keep him busy.  
Albus did as he was told and left the room to organize everything.

“Does it hurt?” Teddy asked as he stitched up a deeper cut.  
“I’ll survive it.” Scorpius clenched his teeth. “I just wanna sleep…” He paused. “Do you think Mr. Potter will be ok?”  
Teddy kept quiet and concentrated on the stitches. “I know Madame Pomfrey is the best.” He said quietly. Scorpius was empathically enough to understand Teddy’s choice of words.   
“Where did you learn that?” Scorpius asked to change the topic.  
“Well, my friends and I ended up here way too often. Minerva pretty soon figured that detention didn’t really had the hoped effect on me, so she made me spend my detention here and after that time, I simply continued to help Pomfrey even if I didn’t have to anymore.” He explained while he cast a healing spell for some smaller cuts.

Albus entered again. He handed Scorpius his clothes and the blanket.   
“Here. I’ve gotten some leftovers from the elves in the kitchen… “ He gave them some sandwiches.  
Scorpius got dressed and let himself fall on the only bed in this room. He wrapped the blanket around him, still jittering from the cold. Totally exhausted and without even touching his dinner, he fell asleep.  
Teddy sat down at the edge of the bed and directly ate all. “Thanks Al.” He said with his mouth full.   
Albus slowly walked over and sat down beside him. “What happened?” He finally asked, now that it had gotten quiet. He looked worried at Scorpius.  
“He’ll be fine. Just let him rest. He was quiet heroic.” Teddy smiled and swallowed the last part of his sandwich.   
Then he got serious. “After we found Scorp, Bane wasn’t happy. We tried to negotiate, but he wouldn’t listen. You need to understand that Centaur are naturally angry, but he was in rage. And we didn’t have the best initial position. We could have fought, but that would have damaged all the cooperation-negotiations that Professor Sinistra worked on. So, Harry decided to only use Petrificus Totalus instead of offensive spells. But Centaurs react differently to those spells. It broke too quickly. Bane aimed for Scorpius, but your dad protected him. We could flee, and you know the rest of the story.”  
“My dad…protected Scorpius?” Albus asked unbelievingly.   
“I think he’s well aware of how important he is to you.”  
Albus gasped in shock. “Do you think he knows?”   
“Maybe he doesn’t know what kind of relationship you have, but I do think he realises that you’re close.”   
Albus looked down and nodded.  
“Do you contemplate telling him?”  
“I dunno… he surly is already angry.”  
Teddy just nodded and put his arm around Albus. “Everything will be fine.” 

After an eternity, Minerva and Madame Pomfrey entered the small waiting room.   
Albus and Teddy jumped up and looked at them question.  
“He’ll be fine.” Madame Pomfrey said directly as she looked into their questioning and scared faces. Relief streamed through both.   
“Thank Dumbledore.” Teddy inhaled deeply.   
“I wanna see him!” Albus asked.  
“Not now, Mr. Potter. It was close. He needs to rest. Professor McGonagall informed your mother.” She addressed Albus. “She’ll be here soon. We’ll inform your siblings in the morning.”   
Then her view shifted to Scorpius, who was fast asleep. “Good work there.” She said satisfied and smiled warmly at her former student.  
“I’m glad.” Minerva exhaled. “I think we can talk about everything else tomorrow.” 

In the moment, she walked out the door, she suddenly let out a high tone, she would have denied was a scream.   
“What? Where is that coming from?” She turned back towards them.  
Teddy, Albus and Madame Pomfrey sneaked around the corner. There laid the Mooncalve sleeping.   
“Oh that… I guess that belongs to Scorpius.” Albus said dry.   
She turned around uncomprehending. Then back to the little black Mooncalve. And back to Albus.  
“Fine.” She pressed a finger on her eyes. “Fine…Take care of that.”  
“What am I supposed to do with it?” Albus asked confused.  
“That’s really none of my business. Good night, Mr. Potter!”  
Teddy laughed. “Draco will be thrilled.”  
“That family…” Minerva was already far gone but they could still hear her cursing.

Albus went back to Scorpius. He now felt the heavy tiredness.   
“Get some sleep.” Teddy smiled.  
“No. I’ll stay with him.”   
“Fine. How could I forget that you can not be separated?!” Teddy joked.  
“At least lay down a bit. I’ll wake you if anyone comes.”  
Albus nodded. “Thanks.” Then he laid down behind Scorpius and pulled him closer. He was safe, and his father was alive. He couldn’t wish for more. He gave in to his heavy eyelids and soon fell asleep.


	17. When it rains it pours Part 1

Teddy looked at the two peaceful sleeping boys. He closed his eyes. What a night. He consciously inhaled and exhaled. They were alive. Mission succeeded. He repeated to calm himself. He opened his eyes again. The two made him smile. They remembered him of Vicci and himself. They were so in love. His smile vanished. Now that he was back in Hogwarts, he needed to focus on something else…  
Teddy slowly stood up without making any noises and sneaked around the corner. No one was there. That was his chance. Lumos. He wandered down the cold and dark corridors until he stood in front of the Library. He cracked a smile by the memories that were connected to that place. He entered and walked straight to the Restricted Section. He passed the official locked entrance and continued to a nondescript wall further away. There he stopped and pointed his wand towards a certain point. Then he drew a line. A door appeared. He smirked, proud he still remembered how to get in.  
He slowly went through the dark rows of high and endless shelfs which were filled with all kind of old and forgotten books and forbidden Magic. He stopped abrupt. “Purity of Blood.” The book had a thick red leather cover. He hastily pulled it out and opened it. He quickly turned to the end of the book:  
Family Black… He followed the path of the family tree down with his finger.  
He was totally lost in reading and forgot the first Auror-rule: Never forget about your surroundings; never let your guard down. Suddenly the book slammed close by itself. Teddy almost got a heart attack as Minerva McGonagall stood right in front of him in her green bathrobe.  
“3 hours of sleep, Mr. Lupin!”  
“I’m…” He muttered, caught off guard.  
“You are not even a student anymore and STILL you keep me from my well-deserved sleep. I don’t need to explain to the most promising Junior-Auror of the Magical Law Enforcement what consequences someone, who doesn’t attend Hogwarts, has to face when he breaks in to the Restricted Section, do I?!” She was furious. “Purity of Blood?? Merlin, if I don’t know you, I’d guess you’re striving towards Grindelwald’s ideals! I’m thrilled to hear I’m wrong!”   
“It’s nothing like that.” Teddy said honest. He knew she had a point.  
It did seem to comfort her.   
“Let’s be realistic. I won’t get any sleep tonight. How about you follow me in my office and explain everything?” It wasn’t a question at all.  
“Do I have to fear detention, Professor?” He said joking but he couldn’t deny he was a bit sacred of her answer.  
“Definitely! … But we’ll have a cup of tea first.”

In her office she brewed tea for the both of them.   
Teddy looked around. “Feels a bit too familiar to be back here. How did you even know where I was?” Teddy asked curious.  
“I am headmistress of that school. I know everything what’s going on here.”  
“But how?”  
“I fear that remains secret…even to you.” She smiled satisfied and drank her tea. “Will you explain what you hoped to find in that book?”  
Teddy looked down. “I’m trying to find my roots. Neither Harry nor Draco are telling me who the last missing part of my family is.”  
Minerva sighed. “Isn’t it enough that you found Draco and Scorpius? I’ve heard you’re getting along well. Draco and I are exchanging owls. He tells me the young Mr. Malfoy adores you.”  
Teddy smiled. “Yeah… he’s like the younger brother I never had.”  
“But still you’re not letting go of that topic.”  
“I need to know! It kills me.”  
“Would you even continue searching if I told you, you’ll deeply detest what you’ll find?”  
Teddy froze. “Please, Minerva.”  
“Sometimes it’s better to know nothing.”  
“It’s weird to hear that from you – you, who has free access to any information. Do you really wish you wouldn’t know what you know now?” Teddy asked.  
She closed her eyes thoughtful. “You’re right. Even if it’s painful it’s better to know the truth. I’ll tell you what you want to know.”  
Just then, Teddy realised for the first time that he wasn’t a student to Minerva anymore.   
“By now, you know that Narcissa Malfoy was your grandmother’s sister, but your grandmother had another sister. A twin sister… her name was …” She now looked concerned. “BELLATRIX LESTRANGE.”  
Teddy’s whole body tensed. After the first shock, he collected his thoughts: Yes, it was a shocking information that Bellatrix was part of his family. But why were Harry and even Draco making such a secret out of it? Yes, she was insane. She was a death eater and a member of Voldemort’s inner circle but that was all known. The History Books were full of it. But why didn’t they tell him?  
“She was married to Rudolphus Lestrange . It was an arranged marriage. They had no children. Both were loyal death eaters til the end. But Bellatrix did have a child. A daughter… Teddy, do you know about the Time Travel Incident two years ago?” She asked.  
Now everything fell into place:  
Now that Minerva mentioned it, Teddy remembered what he had been reading in the hidden file about the Time Travel Incident in Harry’s office months ago.   
Teddy lost the ground beneath his feet.   
He hadn’t payed much attention to that information back then because he wasn’t a bit interested in anyone’s blood status, but now it all made sense: Bellatrix Lestrange did have a child. A daughter. With him… with the Dark Lord. DELPHINI. Imprisoned in Azkaban. Alive. And the missing part of his family puzzle – his cousin.   
He bit his lip. No wonder Draco wanted to hide that fact for all costs. He wanted to protect Scorpius. Teddy pressed a hand on his forehead.   
Was it better to know nothing?

 

The next morning, Albus woke with Scorpius in his arms in the most uncomfortable position he could imagine. He could hardly feel his arm anymore. He carefully pulled it out from underneath Scorpius without waking his boyfriend. He looked up. Overnight, his wounds seemed to have fully healed. He quietly got up and looked around the small room. Teddy wasn’t there. ‘Thanks for watching out.’ Albus thought ironically.   
The old clock showed 6 am. Usually no one was up at such a time, but Albus heard familiar voices from the other side of the door. His father and Madame Pomfrey were talking.  
Albus walked towards his father’s bed. He pulled on his sleeves nervously. His father’s wounds haven’t healed as quick as Scorpius… Of course not, his father’s injuries had been way more serious.   
“Albus.” He only said.  
“Dad.” Albus stopped. “I’m sorry…” Was all Albus managed to say before his voice cracked. He quickly whipped away some tears that were streaming down his face. “I’m so sorry.” He repeated.   
“Albus.” Harry repeated soft.  
“I never wanted that you get hurt. I never wanted that anyone get hurt. You must believe me.”   
He was talking so quickly that it was hard to understand a word. But he needed his father to listen to him. He needed to explain everything:  
“It was just too much. I can’t keep up with school … I mean the extra lessons, the mountains of homework, my job at Professor Sinistra’s office. I missed spending time with Scorpius… I promise I’ll try harder to keep up in school. I know, I’m not a good student, but please dad, please I need more time.” He begged.   
“Albus, come here.” He reached out his hand and Albus walked over.   
That never happened before. He leaned down, and his father hugged him. Right now, there was no anger and no disappointment in any of Harry’s actions.  
“Thank you for saving Scorpius.” Albus almost whispered.   
“I know he is important to you… I do listen sometimes.” Harry smiled.   
In that very moment, Albus thought that everything was fine or at least he was convinced that it was possible that everything was going to be easier.   
“Do you want me to get Madame Pomfrey?” Albus asked.  
“No. It’s fine. I just need some rest… I would have never dreamed to end up here again.” He laughed a little.   
Silence filled the room. Albus sat down beside his father’s bed.   
Harry took a deep breath. “Albus, I do want that things are getting better between us, but neither I, nor Professor McGonagall can ignore your misconduct. I fear this time you will have to face the consequences. Taking responsibility is the meaning of becoming an adult. The sooner you learn that the better. I know it seems hard to you, but I only want your best.”  
Albus looked down. “… what consequences?”  
“Listen, I’ve owled with Professor Flitwick. He wrote me that you can’t even cast Protego. Albus, that’s a Fourth Year Spell. I’m concerned you won’t graduate next year if you can’t keep up now.”  
“I know, I suck in Charms, but I make up for it in Astronomy. Professor Sinistra said I’m her best student. You have read my article in the Daily Prophet. They wrote my insights helped them develop further theories. Doesn’t that count at all?”  
“Of course, I am proud you did so well. But you can’t compare Charms to Astronomy. Charms is the magical basic for everything! Plus, if you honestly appreciated Professor Sinistra’s work, you wouldn’t have been so thoughtless and enter Centaur Territory. You know what consequences that would have! It’ll throw her back in her negotiation efforts with the Centaurs for years!”  
Albus looked down. “I know. I’m sorry. I didn’t think that something like that would happen.” He did mess up again and he hated himself for this. He felt as miserably as after their Time Travel escapade.  
“I barely get to see Scorpius. I just need more time with my B...” Before the word boyfriend could slip out, Albus bit his tongue. “Best friend.”   
Harry frowned. “Concentrate on school.”  
“Seriously? My whole childhood you told me legendary stories about you getting into trouble with your friends. Friendship and bravery are your highest value. Can’t you understand that I need more time for stuff like that?”   
Harry inhaled sharply. “Albus I won’t discuss any of it. Actually, this was Minerva’s … I mean Professor McGonagall’s duty, but now that we’re here anyway, I’ll inform you about the consequences: You will repeat your O.W.L’s. so that the Professors can see the improvement in your skills. You have four weeks.”   
“You can’t possibly burden me with more work.”  
“No. I want to make it easier for you. If you fail the tests, you will repeat the fifth year.”  
Albus felt sick and his eyes felt like burning.   
His voice was shaking of anger. “You can’t do that…You can’t separate me from Scorpius. Not again!” He said rather shocked and desperate, although he wanted to sound clear. He was powerless.   
“This has nothing to do with him.” Harry said strict.   
“I need him. You don’t know what Hogwarts is like for me.”   
“Don’t be so dramatic, Albus.”  
Suddenly all his emotions came to the surface and he couldn’t fight it.  
“I know you don’t like him… but I need to tell you something.” Albus said with a shaky voice.  
Harry sat up in his bed. He knew WHAT Albus was about to say. He had already found out that his son was in a romantic relationship with that Malfoy kid. He had brushed that knowledge aside and had simply regarded it as a phase. He would have never thought that Albus would go as far as telling him… forcing him to rethink his comfortable “phase-theory”.   
“Scorpius and I… “ His voice broke. Telling his father – of all people – was the hardest thing he ever had to bring himself to.   
He swallowed.   
“… we are together. I love him.” He held his breath for a heartbeat. “Dad, I’m gay.”  
Albus now stared at his father.  
Harry inhaled deeply and slowly nodded. He thoughtfully pressed a hand on his mouth. Just then he realised that he probably should say something because Albus looked away and started sobbing.   
“I know you’d hate me.” Albus sobbed.  
“Al,…” Harry climbed out of his bed.  
“I – will – never – hate – you.” He said soft.   
He felt guilty. He didn’t want to repeat his mistakes. He needed to admit that he highly detested the thought of Albus and Draco’s son together, but he didn’t want to lose him. And if he was honest to himself, he knew that his decision to keep Albus busy with work and abstracted from Scorpius, did lead to all of this.  
He placed a hand on his son’s shoulder. “I know you are serious about it and … I want you to be happy.”  
Albus now hugged his father and buried his face in his chest. He felt like a kid. Harry hugged him back. It took an eternity until Albus calmed down again.   
Both sat down at the edge of Harry’s bed. Harry looked at Albus with concern. “You should never fear to talk to me.”  
“I… I just didn’t say anything because… you always hated Draco and Uncle Ron said that it was the worst thing for you if the Malfoys belonged to our family… and…”  
“Albus, don’t always listen to your uncle…” Harry sighed. “I promise I’ll start all over with those two – for you … and for Teddy, too.”   
Albus now cracked a smile. “Thanks dad. If you get to know Scorpius, you’ll defiantly like him. He’s kind of like Hermione. He’s a massive geek but he’s brave. Back then when we used the time turner…” Albus told his father everything that came to his mind about his boyfriend to convince his father that Scorpius was the best that ever happened to him.  
“I’m glad you told me.” Harry rested his arm around his son. “But after all, you’ll repeat your O.W.L.s. Please promise me to take it seriously.”  
“But if I fail... Dad, I can’t be without Scorp.”   
“We’ll find a solution. See it that way: No more extra lessons– just repetitions. You are responsible when you want to study and with whom. I’m sure Scorpius will help you. Then we’ll take the next steps.”   
Albus pulled a face… “Fine.”

 

Scorpius woke up by a soft nudge. He slowly blinked. He felt like he had been hit by the Whomping Willow. He looked around. Neither Albus, nor Teddy were there. Again, he felt something on his arm. It was the Mooncalve. He cracked a smile.   
“Morning.” He said. He remembered last night’s events. He was happy that he alive.  
The black little creature pulled on his sleeve with urgency. Scorpius sat up and held his forehead. He felt a hammering headache on his temple from the lack of sleep and last night’s fight.   
By ignoring the Mooncalve it was now making some noises.   
“Shhhh!” Scorpius waved his arms, signalizing it to be quiet. He didn’t want anyone to find out about it.  
Again, it pulled on his sleeve.   
Scorpius unwillingly got up. He quickly grabbed Albus pullover and followed his new pet outside. It ran down the corridor, to the East Wing. Fortunately, no one was up, and the corridors were empty. As they reached the Library the Mooncalve stopped.   
“What do we want here?” Scorpius wondered.   
He sneaked in. To his relief, not even Madam Price was here. He followed it to the Restricted Section.   
“Oh no.” He held his breath as he saw where it disappeared.   
The door, which was always closed, stood open and that meant nothing good. He was already in enough trouble. Quickly he ran after his pet and grabbed it so that it didn’t run further. It now seemed to have gotten what it wanted and was quiet. Scorpius was about to turn around as he heard people discussing. He recognized their voices and quietly walked towards them. He hid behind a huge shelf.  
“Do you at least understand, why I didn’t want to tell you?” Draco asked concerned. “I just wanted to protect you… just as Harry. He had promised your parents before they died to never tell you any of it.” Draco explained.  
What was his father doing here in the Restricted Section? Scorpius wondered.  
Silence filled the room.   
“I really don’t want to fight anymore.” Teddy said in resignation. “I’m honest: I’ve no idea how to handle it. But what I do know is, that I want you and Harry to be my family. I want to see the good. Maybe I am going to talk to Delphi. I probably will. I promise I’ll treat her with caution. But I want to hear her story. She’s my cousin just as Scorpius. But that doesn’t mean she convinces me to become a Death Eater as soon as I meet her. There’s a reason I’m in Hufflepuff.” Teddy cracked a smile.  
Scorpius immediately felt sick. Delphi was his and Teddy’s cousin? No way! That couldn’t be true. His headache was hammering even worse. No. No. No. He had started to forget all of that painful adventure two years ago. He had unthought Delphi from his mind and all connected feelings with her. Now it felt like she was back.  
“I do trust you Teddy. And I don’t want to miss you in my and Scorpius’ life. I’ll support you, no matter what decision you make.” Draco said. “And I’ll do my best to get along with Harry. For you and Scorpius.”  
“Thank Dumbledore.” Minerva sighed. “Can I finally put these books back where they belong?”  
“I don’t think they’re needed anymore.” Draco helped her putting them back in the shelf.  
“Here’s some chocolate.” Draco handed Teddy a piece. “You look way too pale.”  
“Thanks.” Teddy seemed totally exhausted.   
“Can we now continue talking about your son… the main reason you are here as I may remind you!” Minerva said strict.   
Scorpius tumbled backwards. He needed to get out of here.


	18. When it rains it pours Part 2

Within a day, the whole school immediately knew what had happened in the Forbidden Forrest. Nothing stayed secret in Hogwarts. And of course, the truth was twisted by the usual gossiping. Soon the story was summed up as in: Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy almost got Harry Potter killed. Any other details seemed to be dull and from no further interest. Both boys had gotten used to this kind of bullying although it was hard to ignore the accusations and abuses of their classmates. 

On top, Rita Skeeter desperately tried to get an interview with them, but failed thanks to Minerva, who kept Hogwarts’s gates closed to the journalists and society. But it wouldn’t be Rita Skeeter if she didn’t have a plan B to get to the information, she wanted for all cost…

Over the next weeks, Scorpius became obsessed with finding out everything about his family and blood line. He had decided to keep the information that Delphi was his cousin to himself until he was a hundred percent sure that it wasn’t an awful misunderstanding. He shut Albus out. He knew well enough that Albus needed to focus on studying to pass his O.W.Ls repetition. Of course, Albus knew that something was defiantly going on with his boyfriend, but Scorpius insured him several times that he was fine and just worried about his upcoming exams. 

 

Albus’ preparation-month passed incredibly fast. In the evening, before Albus O.W.L.-Repetition, he studied in the Library. He was desperate and felt unprepared. He rested his head on a table. The Library was practically empty. He tried hard to concentrate on a chapter of Charms.  
Scorpius had left hours ago. He had whispered the words: “You know where to find me.” And Albus wanted nothing more than to crawl into his boyfriend’s bed and hug him tightly, hoping that tomorrow would never come. But tomorrow THE inevitable test was approaching. He read the lines again and again, but the words didn’t seem to reach him at all. It was too difficult. He simply couldn’t cast that fucking spell. He didn’t manage it last year, he won’t manage it tomorrow. Another failed test which confirmed his father’s argumentation.  
He needed to pass no matter what, otherwise he would be separated from Scorpius for the rest of his school time.  
He pushed the book off the table in resignation.  
“I’m trying to read here!” A voice sounded from across the other table. It didn’t sound angry, rather amused.  
“Sorry… “ Albus said perplex as he saw who was talking to him. Polly Chapman – the most popular Gryffindor girl of his year had addressed him.  
“I tried to catch up in Charms. I have a test tomorrow.” Albus explained.  
“Doesn’t seem to go well.” Polly stood up and handed the book over to him.  
“No.” Albus sighed. “Thanks…” Albus took the book, a little bit caught by surprise because Polly usually was one of the bullies who didn’t get tired to stress how pathetic Albus performance as wizard was in opposite to his father. She was the one who started the whole Slytherin Squib Thing in the first place.  
“I’ll try to study in silence.”  
“Why don’t you go to bed? You can hardly keep your eyes open.”  
“I’d love to but if I fail that test tomorrow my dad will kill me.”  
“It’s not funny to have a super successful father, is it?”  
“No, it sucks.” Albus admitted.  
“I know exactly what you’re talking about.” She sighed. “Well my father is not Harry Potter, obviously. But he is head of the Ministry Finance Apartment. He’d love to see me there in summer as intern.” She rolled her eyes. “I can’t wait to see his face when I’m telling him that I’ll be working in Rumania with Dragons… faaaaaar away from Goblins and Coins.” She smirked evil.  
Albus smiled at her.  
“As perfect I should probably not tell you, but… there is a way to cheat in Charms.”  
“Really?!” Albus mood lightened up. He was ready try everything, but why – of all people in Hogwarts – would Polly Chapman help him?!  
“Why … why are you so kind out of sudden? I mean usually you’re…” He didn’t find the right words to end his sentence.  
“I know what you want to say.” She looked down guilty. “The thing is… I wanted to apologize for my behaviour. I said some pretty awful things and I know the other mostly joined in because I started all of that.”  
She gave him the cutest look. “Do you think we could start over?”  
“Ehhh… sure.” Albus said credulous. 

Polly explained her cheating method to Albus and they practiced it several times.  
“That’s pretty ironically.” She laughed.  
“What do you mean?” Albus said perplex.  
“Most of my friends say that Cheating Spell is way more difficult to learn than the actual Spell you’re supposed to cast. But you seem to be pretty talented in cheating.”  
“At least one thing I’m good at.” Albus said bitter. “I just want to survive that fucking test.”  
“It had a lot of fun tonight.” Polly smiled brightly. “I was wondering… maybe we could go to Hogsmeade this weekend. Just the two of us?”  
Did Polly Chapman just ask him out?! Albus highly doubted that.  
“I don’t visit Hogsmeade.”  
Polly rolled her eyes. “Albus, I’m asking you for a date… and you’re not making it easy.”  
Albus stared at her blankly.  
“We could go down to the lake or …”  
“Polly…” Albus interrupted her. “Ehhh… thanks for the offer but I can’t.”  
“What do you mean, you can’t?” Obviously, she didn’t expect such an answer or a rejection in general.  
“Don’t get me wrong, you’re beautiful and clever, but I’m in a relationship. Sorry.”  
“You are?!” She said unbelievingly.  
Albus blushed and cleared his throat. “Thanks for your help tonight. I’ll go get some sleep. It’s pretty late.”  
“But with whom?” She ignored his last sentence.  
Albus pulled on his sleeves. “I can’t tell you.” He looked down.  
She examined him closely and suddenly her mood changed, and she acted as cute as before.  
“Oh, I’m sorry. I know it’s none of my business. Of course, you don’t have to tell me. I was just surprised, you know… I mean you only stick to Malfoy. I’ve never seen you with anyone else.”  
Now Albus felt caught and blushed harder. “I should leave.” He quickly grabbed his books and bag.  
“…Soooo what I was thinking.” She blocked his way as he was about to leave the library.  
“… who could it possibly be if not… HIM?”  
Albus froze. He felt his heart on his sleeve. Panic shot through his veins.  
Polly was outstanding in reading people’s behaviour and facial expressions.  
Albus didn’t know what to answer. He knew he should probably deny it, but that would only make it worse.  
“I’m right then.” Her smiled revealed a triumph and Albus knew that didn’t mean anything good.  
There was no sense in denying it any longer. “Please, …. Please don’ tell anyone.” Albus begged and feared her reaction.  
“So, you’re keeping it secret?”  
Albus hastily nodded.  
“You don’t need to worry. I won’t tell anyone.”  
“Really?” Albus didn’t quiet believe her.  
“I promise.” She said trustworthy. Then she stepped aside to clear the entrance to the corridor.  
“Good luck tomorrow. Let me know how you did.” 

 

Albus ran down the stairs to the dungeon right to the Slytherin Common Room and into his dorm. Everyone was asleep already. He tried to be as quiet as possible as he pulled the curtains of Scorpius’ bed aside. He needed to tell him that they were fucked, but Scorpius wasn’t in his bed. Albus went back down to the Common Room but he wasn’t there either. He tried to calm down. Where in Dumbledore’s name was Scorpius? He sat down in front of the almost dead fire.  
It was far past twelve as the Portrait swung open and Scorpius entered. Albus jumped and directly started talking.  
“Scorp, where have you been? We’re in trouble… I met Polly in the library and … What’s wrong with you?”  
Albus looked concerned at his boyfriend. He was way paler than usual and started at the ground, his look empty and his eyes glassy. He didn’t respond. Albus closed the gab between them and grabbed his arms.  
“Scorpius look at me! What happened.”  
Scorpius slowly looked up into Albus eyes. He opened his mouth and shut it again. Then he slowly shook his head.  
“Nothing…” He didn’t even try to convince Albus.  
Albus lead him to the couch and placed him there as if he was going to shatter into a thousand pieced if he wasn’t careful enough.  
“Talk to me.” Albus insisted.  
“I’ve totally lost who I am.” Scorpius said incoherently.  
“What?”  
“Everything I thought I knew, was a lie.”  
“What are you talking about? Scorp, you scare me.”  
Now Scorpius looked at Albus.  
“I’m scared of myself.”  
Albus stared at him, expecting an explanation.  
“Albus… there is a secret about my family. I heard Teddy and my dad talking about it and I didn’t want it to be true… but tonight I found the proof and … and…” He couldn’t continue.  
Albus sat down beside him. “Whatever it is you can tell me!”  
“You’ll hate me,”  
“I will never hate you, Scorpius.” Albus said honest.  
Scorpius was comforted by his words.  
“Teddy isn’t my only cousin… there is another branch in my family tree. A dark one.” Now Scorpius voice broke and tears filled his eyes.  
He pulled a crumbled piece of paper out of his cloak pocket and handed it to Albus. His hand was shaking. Albus took it and unfold it. It was the lowest part of a family tree. Draco, Astoria and Scorpius formed one branch; Tonks, Remus Lupin and Teddy Lupin formed the second branch. Albus held his breath. His eyes widened in shock. Bellatrix Lestrange, Tom Riddle and Delphi formed the last branch, making it obvious that Delphi was Scorpius’ and Teddy’s cousin.  
First, Albus didn’t know what he was supposed to say or do. Then he got a grip of himself.  
“Scorp, listen to me. You can’t choose your family. I know what I’m talking about but that doesn’t define you. YOU are still the same person. You are still kind to the depths of your belly and you’re so funny – you always make me laugh and you’re still such an enormous geek. Nothing changes that.”  
“Don’t you understand? When I was the Scorpion King in that dark version of me, I had been a King because I’m related! And I did my “job” so well that even my father feared me. I’ve tortured people and I liked it. Albus, what if that is who I really am?”  
“That wasn’t you! I believe we’re all capable of doing bad things, but you had a choice and back then you choose to be good. You chose the hardest path and rebelled with Snape and aunt Hermione. You could have led that life which made you more privileged than any other and you could have let the world sink into darkness but instead you saved us all. YOU ARE GOOD.”  
Scorpius smiled a little at these words and sank into Albus arms.  
“I know you best. Trust me.” Albus whispered into his hair. “I love you. You are everything to me Scorpius Malfoy.”  
Scorpius pulled his boyfriend closer.  
“I love you, too.”  
Albus decided not to tell Scorpius anything about the conversation with Polly. That was defiantly not the right time. They sat together in the empty Common Room til the sun rose. There wasn’t any sense in sleeping. None of them would find any peaceful sleep tonight.

Normally they were the last ones at breakfast – mainly because of Albus but this morning was different. They entered the Great Hall and sat down at the end of the Slytherin Table.  
“I’m sorry I kept you up all night… Do you think you’ll pass the test today?” Scorpius asked as he ate a Croissant with tones of marmalade.  
“I’m not quiet sure…” Albus bit his lip. He still couldn’t cast Protego, but he had the option to cast the Cheating Spell instead. He decided not to tell Scorpius anything about his plan. He knew how his reaction would look like and he had been through enough that night.  
Meanwhile the Great Hall filled with students of all Houses.  
As usual the owls delivered the post. And with it the Daily Prophet. Within seconds a flood of whisper turned into loud exciting talking. Everyone was getting up from there seats and looked around.  
First, the two boys didn’t notice what was going on because they were wrapped up in their conversation, but when they looked up, it became very clear that EVERYONE was staring AT THEM. Even the teachers were getting up.  
“I knew it.” Someone shouted from right behind them.  
The talking became louder and they couldn’t quiet clear any content from the noise anymore.  
Finn, a Slytherin boy with whom they shared the dorm appeared next to them and slammed the Newspaper down on the table. Some other guys followed them.  
“Is that true?” He asked annoyed.  
Albus and Scorpius read the Headline which was printed in huge letters. “FORBIDDEN LOVE – HARRY POTTER'S SON IN LOVE WITH HIS RIVAL’S SON: THE MOST EXCITING LOVESTORY OF THE CENTURY.  
Thanks to my promising Intern Polly Chapman, I Rita Skeeter am exciting to reveal all about the young love of two Slytherin Boys. One you already know as Harry Potter’s cursed child…  
Both didn’t continue further. They froze.  
“Is it true?” The boy repeated.  
Albus and Scorpius looked at each other.  
Before any of them could say something, James appeared beside his brother. He pointed his wand at Finn.  
“You better go back and finish your breakfast…”  
“Or what Potter? Out of sudden you protect your little Squib brother because he can’t stand up for himself?” He pulled out his wand as well.  
“… You gonna pay for this.” James was in rage. He casted three spells within a second and the boy hit the wall. James wingardium leviosaed him and lifted him up the wall.  
“Mr. Potter!” Professor McGonagall came flying.  
“Let him down. Immediately.”  
James hesitated. There was pure hate in his eyes. Then he suddenly let his wand down and the boy fell several feet and hit the ground.  
“In my office now!” Minerva said furious.  
“AND YOU ALL GO TO CLASSES NOW!” She addressed everyone else in the Great Hall.

Albus and Scorpius wanted to just turn invisible as everyone passes their table and looked at them. They didn’t move. They weren’t intending to attempt classes.  
Suddenly Rose and Lily appeared next to them with a small bunch of girls following them, but they kept a distance.  
“Are… are you ok? Look, if the Newspaper got it wrong, I’m sure your mom and dad and my mom have enough influence to force them to print a counterstatement.”  
Albus took a deep breath. It was all too much to take.  
“Well, but they are not wrong!” He stood up in rage, signalizing Scorpius to leave.  
“Ohh….” Rose said surprised. “Albus, you never said anything…”  
“Because I don’t own you any explanation. We are no friends.” Albus was about to walk away but Scorpius hesitated.  
“I know … I just want you to know that we’re ok with it…”  
She hit Lily. “Right?!”  
“Yes.” She said a little forced and looked distrustful at Scorpius.  
“Great! Now my whole life isn’t messed up because – thank Dumbledore – the great Rose Weasley-Granger is ok that I’m dating a Malfoy.  
Rose eyes filled with tears.  
“Albus, stop. You’re not fair. She’s just trying to be nice.” Scorpius said in her defence.  
“I don’t want to discuss that topic with ANYONE right now.” Albus looked meaningful at Scorpius and turned around.  
“Thanks Rose.” Scorpius quickly added and followed Albus. 

By now, all students were in classes.  
“Where are we going?” Scorpius caught up. “And what are we going to do? Do you want to deny it?”  
Albus stopped and Scorpius bumped into him. He turned towards him. “No, of course not. I’m just angry that it was printed like that. It’s OUR decision who we tell and when. I’m not ashamed of our relationship but I can’t take more of those idiots. They just started to forget about the fact that we almost got my dad killed…”  
Albus took Scorpius’s hand. “Let’s get out of here.”  
They walked down a corridor. As they turned around the corner, Professor Flitwick stood right in front of them. Albus let go of Scorpius’ hand.  
“Mr. Potter. I was searching for you. I think you are supposed to be in my office for you O.W.L repetition.”  
Then he looked at Scorpius. “And you, Mr. Malfoy have Transfiguration as far as I remember.”  
Albus looked at Scorpius helpless. He couldn’t do it. Not now.  
“What are you waiting for? Follow me.” The man said strict.  
Scorpius looked apologizing at Albus. He had no choice but watch him leave.

After his test, Albus send Scorpius a note, where to find him. So, both boys met in their dorm instead of joining everyone for lunch in the Great Hall.  
As Scorpius entered, Albus pulled him into a tight hug.  
“This is as worse as it could have gotten.” Albus said desperate.  
“Your test or our coming out?” Scorpius said dry.  
Albus sank down on Scorpius bed.  
“How was Transfiguration?” Ha abstracted from his question.  
“Well, they all stared at me and Finn asked me again if it was true and I said yes. He wasn’t quiet happy and said some stupid things about sharing a dorm with us wasn’t acceptable… “ Scorpius sat down beside Albus.  
“They’ll stop talking … some time… as always…” Scorpius said bitter.  
It had been bad. That morning without Albus had been hell and his classmates had been acting awful. The bulling was worse than before, but he didn’t want Albus to know the details.  
“Have you read the article?” Albus asked.  
Scorpius nodded. “I shouldn’t have done it. Did you?”  
Albus shook his head.  
“Then don’t read it.”  
Albus looked down.  
“It’s my fault. Polly tricked my in the library yesterday. I’m so stupid…” He explained what had happened yesterday.  
“Well, now that everyone knows we at least don’t have to hide anymore.”  
Both kept quiet.  
“How was your test?” Scorpius asked to change the topic.  
“Don’t ask. I did something really stupid… I cast a cheating spell. Flitwick saw through it.” Albus pressed a pillow on his face. He wanted to hide there forever.

Somehow, they survived the rest of the day. The atmosphere was strange. Albus wished he could cast a spell which would shut up all the whispering behind their back. 

They entered their dorm after dinner. Their three roommates already waited for them.  
Albus ignored them.  
“WE need to talk.” Finn said with his arms crossed.  
“What do you want?” Scorpius asked, and he sounded braver than he expected.  
“We don’t want you here.”  
“.. thanks for the info. Are you done now?” Scorpius walked pass them to his bed.  
Finn pushed him. “Listen, fag!”  
“Hey!” Albus walked over and now stood right in front of him. The two other boys appeared behind Finn, showing him their support.  
Scorpius got up and quickly pulled Albus away. He knew that they had no chance against those three. They were in Duel Club and even Scorpius knew that Albus could neither cast protection nor offensive spells.  
“What do you want, Finn? We share a room. You can’t change that.” Scorpius clenched his teeth in rage.  
“Oh, I can.” He simply responded.  
Then the three boys lifted their wands and Albus’ and Scorpius’ whole stuff, their pillows, blankets and suitcases, flew out of their room down in the Common Room. There was laughter from down there.  
“Piss off.” Finn smirked evil.  
“We won’t sleep down there.” Albus said angry.  
Now the other boy closed the gab between them and pointed his wand to Albus chest.  
“You don’t know what spells I master and believe I’m thrilled to try them all out on you.”  
“You’d be expelled from school right away.” Scorpius tried to save the situation.  
“I’ve two people to confirm that nothing happened. Potter just couldn’t do it right again as he practiced an offensive spell. This can end badly if you’re not good enough. Who do you think is more trustworthy? Albus who lies all the time and ends up in detention or me, who is handled as the next Auror in our year?”  
Both Albus and Scorpius knew they had lost the fight and left the dorm.

After a short and uncomfortable night on the Common-Room-Floor, their made their way to breakfast. Both received letters from their parents.  
“Oh, it’s from my dad.” Scorpius smiled and read it silently.  
“What is he writing?”  
“In summary, he wants to kill Rita… “ He quickly continues. “Just kidding. He met your mom and they want to make sure that nothing like that is printed again.”  
Albus read the letter from his mother. “Mom writes basically the same.”  
Scorpius looked up. “From whom is the other letter?”  
“Didn’t open it yet.” Albus said by the way, as he continued reading the lines his mother sent him.  
“Ehhh… Albus.”  
Albus was glad that she was so supportive.  
“Albus!” Scorpius panicked.  
“What?”  
“Open the letter!”  
“I’m almost through with Mom’s.”  
“Now. It’s a Howler. Open it or something terrible will happen!”  
Albus looked up in shock. He had never received a Howler before. He quickly opened it and it formed into a mouth. His father’s voice came out of it. Loud and clear. And AGAIN he had the whole attention of the Great Hall:  
“ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER! OF ALL STUPID THINGS YOU DECIDED TO CHEAT? DON’T YOU DARE TO LIE TO YOUR PROFESSORS AGAIN. I DON’T HAVE ANY PATIENCE LEFT. YOU’LL NOW HAVE TO FACE THE CONSEQUENCES AND THERE IS NO ROOM FOR DISUSSION THIS TIME:  
YOU ARE GOING BACK TO YEAR 5.  
YOU REPEAT YOUR O.W.L.S AND THIS TIME I EXPECT YOU PASS AT LEAST ¾ OF YOU CLASSES.  
YOU’LL PACK YOU THINGS RIGHT AWAY AND MOVE TO ANOTHER DORM.  
IT’S ALREADY SETTLED AND FROM NOW ON YOU BETTER THINK ABOUT YOUR ACTIONS.” 

The letter exploded into uncountable pieces. The ashes were raining down on Albus’ plate.  
For a heartbeat, time seemed to stop, and everyone was quiet.  
“Haha. Potter got a Howler.”  
The whole school laughed and Albus just wanted to hide under the Invisible Cloak forever.

Albus ran out of the Great Hall, all the way up to the Astronomy Tower. There were no lessons during the day, so he was safe and alone. No matter how he put it, there was no way out of his situation. His father had so much influence, no one would oppose him…Even though he couldn’t deny that he was performing awfully in lessons.  
Albus didn’t know how long he sat there. It was cold. He felt the piercing headache hammering against his temple. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the cold stone wall. He must have fallen asleep, because he was woken by a familiar sweet kiss. He slowly opened his eyes to find Scorpius sadly smiling at him.  
“Professor Slughorn is searching for you.”  
“I’m hiding here for the rest of my school time.”  
“I know it sucks! Your dad sucks! He should have never sent a Howler. But Hogwarts will end sometime.” He shortly paused. “To be exact; you only have 948 days to go.”  
“You’re such a geek.” Albus rolled his eyes. “Now I feel worse than before.”  
“Ok. That wasn’t my best encouragement speech.” Scorpius admitted. “But it’s not as worse as in fourth year where McGonagall came flying the moment, she saw us together…. “  
It didn’t convince Albus a bit.  
“Ok yes. I’m talking nonsense. I’ll write my dad. He’ll surly talk to yours. Or duel. I don’t know… he’ll defiantly do something.”  
Albus pulled Scorpius closer. Both viewed out of the window, down on the lake which was mainly covered in mist.  
“So, we’ll wait it out?” Albus asked bitter.  
“Guess we have to. It’s us against the world, right? It was always like that. I can sneak into your new dorm anytime.” Scorpius smiled sadly.  
“And meanwhile you want to sleep on the floor in the Common Room?” Albus asked unbelieving.  
“… I’ll cast a protection spell. I’ll come up with something. Don’t worry.”  
“They’ll find a way to make school hell.” Albus said desperate.  
Scorpius kept quiet.  
“… I can’t do this anymore. Scorpius, it’s just getting worse every day.” Albus suddenly said.  
He was a mess. “Run away with me!”  
“What?” Scorpius was slightly shocked how serious Albus sounded about it.  
“I hate Hogwarts. You are right: it has always only been us. Let’s just leave… please!” Albus was desperate. Saying it aloud made his thought look like it was in reach.  
“Albus… I ….I can’t.” Scorpius pulled away.  
“Why?”  
“I like school.”  
“Everyone hates us.”  
“… I mean I like classes. I like to study, and I want to finish school.”  
“Let’s start all over. Please, come with me. We ran away together before.”  
“Yeah… and we ended up destroying the world!” Scorpius said angry. “We will get over this. We just need to survive the next weeks and then everyone will forget about it.”  
“But – still – I’ll be sleeping in another dorm and attend other classes!”  
“Where do you want to go anyway? You didn’t think that through. Just as you didn’t think it through last time. It will end up in a disaster. This time I’m not following you without asking questions.”  
“You said you’d follow me anyway.” Albus couldn’t hold back his anger.  
“And you said you won’t ever leave me!” Scorpius screamed.  
A heavy silence filled the room.  
“Scorp, I love you! I really do. But I can’t stay here anymore. Can’t you understand that?”  
“I’m not leaving Hogwarts.” Scorpius said determined.  
“I’m not staying in Hogwarts.” Albus said as determined as his boyfriend.  
Scorpius eyes filled with tears. “You can’t leave me alone. Not now. Everything if falling apart.”  
Albus knew that Scorpius included Delphi in this statement.  
Albus got up. And it was the hardest thing he ever had to bring himself to, but he was broken. He knew leaving was his only way out.  
He swallowed. “I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t do that.” Scorpius begged. His voice cracked.  
Then Albus passed Scorpius and went down the stairs to pack his stuff.  
“Albus!” Scorpius voice echoed through the Astronomy Tower.


	19. Suffering

That night Albus had been picked up by the Knight Bus. He was now walking down the dark streets of London. The freezing November air felt like thousand needles on his face. He had barely been sleeping within the last 48 hours. He could not go home. His father would drag him back to Hogwarts right away. He tried hard to keep himself together. He was convinced if he stopped focusing on staying whole or one second, he’d shatter. He lost any sense of time.  
He didn’t even know how he got there, but he was standing in front of Teddy’s and Vicci’s flat. He hesitated. He didn’t have any energy left to explain his situation to anyone but couldn’t think of another place to go either. He softly knocked.  
It took a while until someone opened the door. Vicci sleepily sneaked out.  
“Albus?” She asked confused and opened.  
Albus knew he needed to say something. He needed to explain why he was there in the middle of the school year. He was shaking. He couldn’t suppress his emotions any longer. The moment he feared all day since he had left Scorpius, hit him with full force. He couldn’t move, and he couldn’t breathe. He felt hot tears stream down his face.  
Victoire quickly put her arms around him as Albus sank to the floor. She was of slight built and couldn’t support him. She kneed down beside him alarmed. Albus rested his head on his crocked knees and buried his hands in his hair. He had lost any control over his body. He didn’t even recognize his own voice. He felt her arms around him. Albus had reached a dark place in his mind. There was no imaginable way how he could ever be happy again. A world without Scorpius made him lose his mind. His throat tightened, and he gasped for air.  
“Albus… calm down.” Victoire’s voice was soft. “Everything is going to be fine.” She comforted him but nothing she said reached him.  
“Breathe.”  
He couldn’t.  
If she knew what had happened, she wouldn’t be so convinced that there was a way that he was going to be fine.  
“Albus.” Her voice grew more alarmed.  
“He.. he’s…” He couldn’t say aloud.  
He started to feel dizzy and everything around him was slowly sinking into darkness. He sat up and created some space between them to reach out for air. He needed to inhale but couldn’t.  
Vicci sat back as well, resting her hands on his knee to let him know she was still there but created enough space to make him feel less claustrophobic.  
Albus closed his eyes. He felt sick, but at some point, he suddenly was able to shakily inhale again.  
No one said anything in a long while until Victoire decided to move him to the couch.  
“Come on.” She didn’t ask and pulled him up.  
Everything was still blurry around Albus and he was glad as he finally reached the couch.  
“I’ll be right back.” She said and disappeared into the kitchen.  
As she came back, she handed him a glass with a blue liquid and pressed a wet flannel against his neck.  
“It’ll make you feel better.” She explained.  
Albus drank up without asking what it was.  
She sat down beside him.  
“Where is Teddy?” Albus asked after he calmed down a little.  
“He’s on let’s call it a business trip.”  
Albus knew what she meant. His father often used the same wording when he disappeared for an incalculable time for an Auror Case.  
“I’m really tired. Can I please just go to bed?” Albus suddenly asked.  
“Of course.” Vicci said without forcing him to talk.  
Totally exhausted Albus fell into the bed.  
“I’ll stay with you a bit longer.” Vicci crawled under the blanket and covered them up. She didn’t want him to be alone right now. She had never seen him so desperate.  
Albus fell asleep immediately. 

 

Dear Scorpius,  
I know it took me too long to finally write you that letter. I’ve worked things out for myself and I need you to know that I can’t take being without you – it kills me. You must believe that breaking up school was the only way out and I do feel guilty for leaving you there after all what happened. But we don’t necessarily have to part. We can still be together. You were the one who told me that Hogwarts does end. And you were right. All I want is to be with you and we’ll surly find a way to spend time together even if I’m in London and you’re in Hogwarts.  
For now, I’ve moved in with Vicci and Teddy. They got me a job in the Leaky Cauldron. Hanna Abbot, uncle Neville’s wife is the innkeeper there. Well, my dad isn’t happy about all of it and we don’t quiet talk anymore, but I start to accept that I won’t make him happy with any of my decisions. I’m just responsible for myself. Mom does support me. Right now, she’s on a longer business trip and I don’t get to see her til Christmas. If you ask me, she creates some space between her and dad… their marriage isn’t going well, and I do have the feeling it kind of is my fault even if mom insured me it’s not.  
Anyway… I need to talk to you. Please, meet me next Saturday in the Hog’s Head at 12. It means the world to me to see you again.  
I miss you.  
I love you.  
Albus

The week passed incredibly slow. Albus didn’t receive any answer from Scorpius at all. Although he did make his way to the Hog’s Head on Saturday. It was an icy but clear day. The sun was shining and Albus wore a tick winter jacket, a scarf and a woolly hat. He was nervous as hell. He was much too early. He ordered a hot tea and waited. 

12:00. 12:10. 12:30. 12:45. 13:15… 

By now Albus was sure Scorpius wouldn’t come.  
“Something else, sweetheart?” The waitress asked Albus.  
“Eh…” Albus looked down. “Tea… please.” He wasn’t willing to give up so quickly.

After another cup of tea, the door swung open. Albus heart skipped. Hogwarts students usually didn’t meet here.  
Then his heart dropped. His brother and some of his friends entered, loudly talking.  
James stopped as he saw his little brother. “Al?!” He asked unbelieving.  
Albus cracked a smile and waved at him.  
“I’ll join you later.” James told the small crowd around him and quickly went over to Albus, pulling him into a hug.  
“So good to see you. I would have never expected to meet you here. You hate Hogsmeade … You even hated it when you were in school. What are you doing here?”  
Albus looked down. “Actually… I wanted to meet Scorpius.”  
“Oh.” Was all James said.  
Albus looked up. “How is he? Did you talk to him lately?”  
James slowly took off his scarf and jacket.  
“A lot has changed since you left…” James choose his words carefully.  
“What do you mean?” Albus didn’t like that James suddenly treated him as he was made out of glass.  
James ordered as well and then looked at his little brother.  
“How are you doing? Teddy told me you’re working for Hanna now. Do you like it?”  
Albus stared at him. “Yes. I do… but you’re abstracting from my question. How is Scorpius doing?”  
James sighed.  
“After you left, I tried to keep an eye on him… because of the bullies… you know. And Rose did, too. But we couldn’t be around all the time and it turned out he could take care of himself pretty good.”  
Albus frowned but continued listen to his older brother.  
“I think at some point he just got tired of Finn who didn’t stop on talking shit. Anyway, some day at breakfast Scorpius had challenged him in front of the whole school. Finn was pretty arrogant and somehow Scorpius managed some badass spells. I had no idea that he was that good in casting offensive Spells. And well… he won. You can imagine, that it was a pretty big deal. Scorpius got detention forever but was asked to join the Duel Club as well. Pretty ironic… Finn is the President of this club…”  
Albus couldn’t believe that at all. “You’re kidding me!”  
“No, I’m not.” James said honest. “He joined the club and with that as far as I know people did stop picking on him.  
“And then?”  
“After you left, Rose and he kind of stuck together a lot. They are both enormous geeks and buried themselves in tones of books and projects.”  
James rolled his eyes to make the situation a little funnier and more bearable for Albus. But it had the opposite effect: Albus immediately felt jealous. He knew that Scorpius had a ting for her when he was fourteen. After Albus and he got together that topic was never brought up again.  
“James is there anything you’re not telling me?” Albus saw right through his brother. Whenever he tried to be funny or funnier than usual, he was hiding something.  
James felt caught. “You should go home… I know you’re suffering, and I hate to see you heartbroken, but I fear you can’t really do anything about it when Scorpius decided not to reply to your letters…”  
“Don’t give me that talk, James! I will fight for him. Tell me all you know!” Albus insisted.  
“You really are Slytherin, Albus… I need to admit that sometimes, I am jealous about your determination. But you’ll end up hurting yourself.” James said concerned.  
“Still wann know. My life can’t get much worse…”  
James hesitated. “Apparently Rose is trying to keep him away from Dark Magic… and the Restricted Section.”  
“WHO? Scorpius?” Albus laughed unbelievingly. James must have awfully misunderstood anything.  
But James’ expression revealed concern.  
“But that’s just something I’ve heard… you know I don’t spend much time with Rose …” James quickly added.  
“Why didn’t you write me any of this??” Albus said angry as he realised that James was dead serious about it.  
“It wouldn’t have change anything. You would have not come back, would you?”  
“No, but he… he is… he is my boyfriend.”  
James kept quiet and gave Albus a pity look. “Well…. Al don’t get me wrong. You know, I always support you but, I don’t think he’s your boyfriend anymore. Correct me if I’m wrong.”  
The words cut through Albus like a knife.  
“I’ve hoped he’d meet me here today. I wanted to fix it…James, I love him so much. I can’t lose him.”  
“Al, I’m sorry…but he incendioed your letter.” James bit his lip.  
Albus eyes filled with tears.  
HOW could Scorpius possibly have changed in such a short time?! The boy James talked about had not much in common with the Scorpius he knew.  
Albus would have never thought that Scorpius moved on so quickly. He had been so sure that he’d give him a second chance and that they could conquer everything. Panic shot through his veins: He had lost Scorpius.

The days after the talk with James had been hell. Albus had written Scorpius several letters but didn’t receive a single respond. He worked night shifts at the Leaky Cauldron. He just functioned: Work. Sleep. Eat. Work. Sleep. Eat. Work. Sleep. Eat. Whenever there was a reason to work overtime, he volunteered for extra-shifts. Every minute he didn’t think about Scorpius, was a minute he didn’t feel the pain. He was glad that there was at least one thing in his life that was a constant routine. During day he could only sleep with the help of Victoire’s calming Sleeping Potion.  
“Time heals everything…” Vicci once told him at dinner.  
Was that true? He highly doubted that.  
“Everyday it hurts a little bit less.” Teddy had agreed.  
Albus desperately waited for the pain to finally vanish. But it didn’t. It ate him up from inside. 

One evening, he was getting ready for work.  
“Teddy, have you seen my keys?” Albus askes busy searching.  
He entered the Living Room. To his surprise, Draco sat on the couch with Teddy. He hadn’t seen or talked to him and he was pretty sure Draco hated him for hurting Scorpius.  
“Hello Draco…” Albus said quietly. He looked down. “Didn’t want to interrupt you. I’m heading to work.” Albus turned around and grabbed his jacket.  
“Albus.” Draco said calm and appeared behind him. “How are you doing?”  
Albus hesitated. If he was honest, he said something like: ‘I feel like shit, but I can’t complain because it was my own fault that I lost Scorpius.’ Instead he answered:  
“Ok… I have a job.”  
“Yeah Teddy told me about it…Congrats.”  
“Thanks…” Albus still didn’t face him.  
“I was wondering… Have you heard anything from Scorpius lately?”  
Albus looked up surprised that he asked him directly.  
Albus shook his head in desperation. He felt the urge to explain why he had to leave Scorpius.  
“Hmm…” Draco just said thoughtful.  
“Is… is he ok?” Albus suddenly asked. “I know I don’t have the right to be part of his life anymore, but I just need to know if he’s all right.” Albus swallowed.  
Draco looked at him. His expression unreadable. Then he looked at Teddy.  
“He hasn’t been writing in a while.” Draco explained.  
Albus heart sank. He knew that Scorpius normally wrote Draco and Teddy once a week.  
“It’s all my fault! It was never my intention to leave him. Scorpius was the only good in my life. But I couldn’t continue school like that… it was just too much to take: dad didn’t stop complaining about my grades; the bullies… and on top the article and dad’s Howler. There was no other way and I know I’ll probably work as waiter for the rest of my life, but everything is better than Hogwarts! At least I thought it would be but if I could turn back time, I’d stay… For Scorpius. Even if it killed me.”  
Teddy quickly pulled Albus into a hug. He looked concerned and helpless to Draco.  
“Even if Scorpius isn’t writing… I do think he misses you as well… Sometimes we’re just too hurt to admit it.” Draco placed a hand on his shoulder.  
Albus looked up. “Do you think there is a chance that I’ll get him back?”  
Draco sighed. “I wish I knew what was going on in his life. Honestly… I don’t know.”  
The small shimmer of hope slowly shrank again.  
“The reason I’m here is that Teddy and I wanted to talk about Christmas plans.” Draco explained. “We’re invited in the Burrow at the First Christmas Day… so you’ll have a chance to meet Scorpius there.”  
Albus eyes lit up. There was hope after all.

Albus had actually feared Christmas even before he knew that Scorpius joined his family on the First Christmas Day. Albus could already clearly imagine how his grandmother wanted to know all about his reasons why he broke up Hogwarts and how his father would use EVERY opportunity to argue with him about this decision. He pushed these thoughts aside.  
Albus wanted to get a special Christmas Present for Scorpius. Shortly before Christmas, he went shopping with Victoire to collect all the things he needed.  
“Hmmm… I don’t think we’ll get that kind of glass in Diagon Alley.” She said thoughtful. “But we’ll sure get it at Borgin & Burke’s.”  
“Isn’t that in the Knockturn Alley?” Albus asked perplexed.  
“Yes,” She simply replied. “You’re coming?”  
“But… dad always said it’s the home of Dark Macic!” Albus didn’t move.  
“Your dad actually only sees the world in black and white. Borgin & Burke’s surly has a certain reputation. But you get all kind of things there. If this shop epitomised Dark Arts, it would have been closed down by the Law Enforcement a long time ago. Just see yourself.”  
Albus suddenly felt his heart on his sleeve. After a very long time, he felt something besides sadness and hurt: excitement.

Both entered Borgin & Burke’s. Dozens of objects were places wildly in the shop.  
“Hello.” Victoire greeted the owner. It was a young man and Albus guessed that this was probably not one of the original owners.  
“How can I help you?”  
“We’re searching for… Albus what was it again?”  
Albus was totally lost in examining all these extraordinary unique items.  
“Al…” Vicci smirked as she saw his fascination.  
“Ehh yes… I’m searching for Jupiter Glass.” Albus walked over.  
The owner raised his eyebrows. “That’s a special request… and I do have lots of requests.”  
“Oh…” Albus face dropped.  
“Which doesn’t mean we don’t have it.”  
He disappeared into a room in the back of the shop. As he came back, he smiled proudly and carefully placed a small simple glass square in front of Albus.  
Albus smiled brightly. As he took it, he saw the price tag.  
The owner could read his expression. “Told you it’s rare.”  
“You should buy it. I lend you the money, love.” Vicci said.  
Albus nodded.  
“What do you actually want with it?” The owner suddenly asked.  
Albus looked up and blushed.  
“I’m just asking because I’m not quiet an expert in Astronomy Equipment. I can tell you all about hexed furniture, but that topic is a mystery to me.”  
“Albus is defiantly an expert in Astronomy! He recently published an article about the shooting star event… have you read it?” Vicci explained before Albus had the chance to answer.  
“I did! That was you?!”  
Albus nodded and looked at the glass square in front of him.  
“It’s a present. I’ll reproduce the shooting star night in it. I’ll put a miniature landscape in there… a lake and a hill.”  
As he explained his idea he melancholically smiled because he remembered his first date with Scorpius. It had been perfect.  
“And if Jupiter Glass reflects moonlight the inside of the square is projected ten times as big around you.” Albus continued.  
The owner clapped his hands euphorically. “That’s the stuff my costumers are looking for! Extraordinary!”  
Albus felt pride swell up in his chest. Something that rarely happened.  
“You’ll get 15% off the price, if you tell me what you’re panning to do after school.”  
“Oh…” Albus looked down. “I don’t attend Hogwarts anymore.”  
“So, you are done with school?!” The owner asked.  
“No… I broke up.”  
“Hmmm…. Are you searching for a job?”  
Albus looked up surprised.  
“Yes, he is.” Vicci clapped on his back.  
“… I’ll give you my card. I am in deed searching for someone who combines good Astronomy skills and a sense for the unusual… I just need some references.”  
“He was Professor Sinistra’s assistant. You surly know her: Head of the Astronomy Department. Would her recommendation do it?”  
Albus was glad that Vicci did the talking. She was pretty good in convincing the owner from his qualities.  
“That would be brilliant.” The owner smiled and put some paper around the small item.

“What do you think about his job offer?” Victoire asked curious as they left the shop.  
“I’ve never been in a comparable place before. It was fascinating… but I can’t quiet imagine how the work would look like? Am I just selling those things? That would be a bit boring… don’t you think?”  
“Something tells me this work would not be about just selling old stuff…”  
Albus smiled. He felt thrilled about the opportunity and he did share the same thought as Vicci. This work was probably pretty diversified, and he could do what he loved: Work with Astronomy Equipment.  
“I think I’ll give it a try.” Albus smiled.

At dinner, Albus and Vicci told Teddy about their day.  
“Merlin, you have no idea what you’re getting into!” Teddy poured more wine into his glass and drank up.  
“Uncle Harry tries to shut down Borgin & Burke’s since he got Head of the Law Enforcement.”  
“I didn’t even know that!” Vicci said shocked. “You never told me.”  
“Because it’s ridiculous.” Teddy sighed. “He’s doing it on principle but there was never a proof that there was a misuse of Dark Art- at least not after the owner had changed. I mean he’s Harry Potter: IF he has had the slightest proof, that shop would have already been shut down forever.”  
“So, you think I should do it?” Albus asked.  
“Sure. It sounds exciting to me.” Teddy smiled. “It’s good to see you happy.” Teddy added.  
It had gotten rare to see Albus smile since he left Hogwarts and moved in with them.  
“It does make me happy… I think.” Albus needed to think about what he just said but it was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is called healing. I'll upload this chapter on 21st Dec. ;)


	20. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally I've finished the last chapter. It's pretty long but one of my favourites. I hope you enjoy it and I'm thrilled to read what you're thinking. Anyway, Merry Christmas ^^

1st Christmas day.   
As every Christmas Albus’ whole family gathered in the Burrow.   
Albus thought he died of nervousness. He didn’t see or hear anything from Scorpius in six weeks.   
He was crawled up on an armchair beside the fireplace. He had already successfully ignored his father’s attends to talk to him. His grandmother had asked him twice to join her in the kitchen for cooking, but he could put her off. Every gesture signalized his family NOT to dare to talk to him. He could have as well used the Levitation Charm to let the letters PISS OFF float above his head.  
James went over to his younger brother anyway. He carried two cups in his hand. As he sat down on the arm-rest of the chair, he handed him one cup.  
“What is this?”  
“Hot berry punch.”  
Albus drank and immediately coughed by the high percentage hot alcohol.   
“Thought you could need it. Calms your nerves.”  
“Thanks.”  
Albus and James sat there for a while in silence and watched the fire.  
“James is there ANYTHING I should know before I meet Scorpius today?” Albus asked.  
James looked apologizing at his little brother. “I actually haven’t seen much of him lately. But it’s my N.E.W.T.s year… so basically I’m living in the Library.”  
Albus frowned. “And Scorp wasn’t there?”   
James shook his head.   
“Maybe you ask Rose. She probably knows more than I do.”  
Albus looked to the opposite site. “Just forget it.”  
Albus thought James would leave by his answer but he stayed.   
“What would be the worst thing that could happen?” James asked.  
Albus looked at him annoyed.  
“I know you’ve played all scenarios in your head!” James knew him well enough.  
“Worst would be if he… “ Albus looked down and blushed. “… appears with a new boyfriend.”  
James smiled and suppressed a little laugh. “I’m pretty sure that won’t happen.”  
“Or if he announced that he is with Rose now.” Albus said grimy because this scenario wasn’t as unrealistic.   
James looked at him surprised. “I don’t think that this will happen either.”   
Then James suddenly pulled him into a hug.   
“James!” Albus complained.  
“Don’t worry Al, I’m sure as soon as you see each other you’ll be madly in love again.”  
Albus stopped struggling and buried his head in James shoulder.   
“What if he hates me?” Albus had never been so scared in his whole life.  
“Teddy told me what you got him for Christmas. Albus, I don’t think he cannot not love you.”  
“But a present doesn’t fix leaving him.”  
“You didn’t leave him because you didn’t love him. You never wanted to hurt him. He’ll understand.”  
“What if he won’t listen to what I’ve to say?”  
“Make him listen. You’re Slytherin. You’ll find a way.”   
James kissed his head.

By now, it was dark outside. Albus thought his heart was about to explode as he finally heard the doorbell. He looked up across the room. He saw Teddy pulling Vicci towards the door. He couldn’t see what was going on. He only heard the voices.  
“So good to see you!” Teddy greeted them.  
“Thanks for invitation.” Draco’s voice was calm and polite as always.   
“Hi. Where do you want me to put that?” Scorpius voice sounded through the hall and Albus was paralyzed.   
‘He wasn’t going to cry! He would survive that evening.’ He repeated in his head but wasn’t sure if he believed any of it.  
“You can place it under the Christmas tree. Can’t miss it.” Vicci explained. 

Then Scorpius entered.   
Albus held his breath and pulled his sleeves down. All he could see in this too crowded Living Room was Scorpius. He swallowed and blushed so hard that he could feel his cheeks and neck burning.   
What James forgot to mention was that he looked different. Totally different. And hot. He wore an expensive black coat, black pullover, really tight black and highly wasted pants and black boots. He had cut his hair. One side was short the other much longer. Blonde strains covered his left eye. Even his eyes looked different – much more serious and darker. And he seemed confident. Even his movements had changed.  
Their eyes met. Only for a heartbeat. It was a cold look that Scorpius gave him. Though he looked confident; in opposite to how Albus felt. Albus knew he probably looked totally foolish. He smiled at him. Scorpius looked away. He placed the present under the Christmas Tree and turned back around.

Albus quickly got up, even though he didn’t quiet know yet what he was going to say. Scorpius hung up his jacket.  
“Hi.” Albus said from behind him.   
Scorpius didn’t seem to be bothered by being addressed. He finished hanging up his jacket and turned around, shortly facing Albus. As if he had just noticed that he was standing there, he shortly replied “hi”, just as cold as his look had been. Then he passed Albus.  
Albus followed him back inside like a lost puppy.   
He cleared his throat. “Can… can we go somewhere to talk…”   
Scorpius ignored him and went straight into the kitchen.   
“Hi Rose.” Scorpius said.   
Rose had her hands full of cookies. She smiled at him and hugged him. Then she suddenly noticed Albus behind him. She looked unsure at Scorpius.  
“Do you have anything to drink?” He asked.   
She still looked a little bit confused but turned around to fill him a cup.  
“Scorpius, can we please talk?” Albus repeated.  
Scorpius tensed as Albus said his name. Then he turned around.  
“I am here because Teddy invited us. And there is NO other reason.” He said slow, clear and cold as ice. Then he turned back to Rose.  
Albus swallowed. He’d never seen Scorpius acting like that. Tears shot into his eyes. The last thing he needed right now.   
Albus took Scorpius’s arm. “Scorp, please… “ He hated how desperate his voice sounded.  
Scorpius pulled his arm out of Albus grip.  
Now his coldness was replaced by anger. “Don’t touch me.”   
Albus made a step back as he saw Scorpius’ expression.   
“I’ll tell you one last time: I don’t want to talk to you. Not now. Not later. Not ever. You are dead to me, Albus.”  
Albus could think of nothing to reply. He bit his lip and only looked Scorpius in the eye. There was nothing left of the love he once felt. Just pure hate. And Albus couldn’t even blame him. He had left him in the worst time for his life although he had promised him never to leave. He didn’t have the right to explain anything and he won’t get the chance. Tears streamed down his face. He quickly turned around, but it was too late. Scorpius had seen him cry. He quickly left the room. As he was out of sight, he ran up the stairs. He locked the door behind him and sank to the ground. The worst thing had happened: Scorpius hated him.

“Albus!” Harry knocked at the door. “Dinner is ready.” He called from outside.  
“Not hungry.” Albus replied.  
“Come on. Everyone is waiting for you.” Harry said soft.  
Albus was pretty sure his mom sent him up to get him. He didn’t respond. He didn’t talk to his father in a while and he didn’t intend to talk to him now.  
…  
“Albus?” Harry repeated.   
…  
“Albus, please answer.”  
…  
“I’m coming in. Alohomora.” Harry entered and found Albus on his bed.   
“Please just leave me alone.” Albus sobbed. “You won’t understand.” He buried his face in his pillow.  
Harry hesitated but pulled himself together and sat down behind his son and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“What happened?” Harry rubbed his back.  
Albus wondered if James or his mother had talked to his father. Albus recognized that he was trying.   
“I wouldn’t know where to start.” Albus hated how vulnerable he felt. “Go Dad. It’s fine. Everyone is waiting for your yearly speech.”  
“I’m sure Ron or Hermione will replace me well. I know you think I’m here because your mother made me come. I admit, that I do ask her a lot about you, because I still don’t understand you, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to be here, Albus. Even though we haven’t talked in a while, I want to hear how you feel and what is going on in your life… I sometimes just don’t know how to get through to you.”  
Now Albus whipped away his tears and sat up. He shortly looked at his father. He was smiling.   
“Do you mean that?”  
“Of course!”  
“Even if I’d tell you that it’s about Scorpius?” Albus had the feeling that even though his father knew what role Scorpius played in his life, he was still not ok with it.  
Harry’s expression grew more serious and he took a deep breath. “You mother said that you are not together anymore.”  
To Albus it sounded as if he had closed a case at work that now needed to be reinvestigate.   
He tried not to interpret too much into it. “Yeah we’re not together anymore… but…. I still love him.”   
Albus shortly looked up at his father to see how he handled it. His expression didn’t change. Albus figured he was listening.  
“I’ve made a mistake. I should have never left him… I mean, I really needed to get out of Hogwarts but if I stayed, I could have found another solution. Maybe. All I know is, that I want him back and now it’s too late and he hates me.”  
Harry looked thoughtful.   
“Talk to him.” Harry suddenly said.  
Albus looked up surprised. “I’m sure you’ll find a way to tell him what’s on your heart. Albus, you are the most determined person I know. Often enough, it drives me insane, but it’s a good thing that you know what you want and that you’re willing to fight for it… and if love isn’t worth the fighting, what else?” Harry smiled.  
Albus looked at him unbelieving. “We’re still talking about Scorpius Malfoy… Draco Malfoy’s son… you know that, don’t you?!” Albus said distrustful.  
Harry laughed, which confused Albus even more. But Harry placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“I know.” He smiled. “So, what do you want to do now?”   
“I want to turn back time.” Albus avoided his question.  
“Don’t say that. This is not funny.” Harry laughed again. By now he understood Albus’s sense of humour.  
Albus smiled a little.  
“Here you are!” James entered. “Mom is searching for you two.”  
He then looked at Harry who shook his head signalizing James they probably took a bit longer.  
James sat down beside Albus.  
“Al…I know it’s hard, but please come down. Just for dinner. It’s Christmas. We want you with us.” James said.  
“Ok…I’m coming.” Albus pulled himself together.   
Still many things were unsaid between Albus and his father, but that conversation surly was a start.   
Harry was happy to see that James cared about his younger brother. It made him proud.

 

They went down. Everyone was staring at the three.  
“Sooooorrryyy. We can start!” James waved to get the attention and abstract from Albus.  
Albus searched for his place at the dinner table. To his dismay, there was only one seat left beside Rose who sat beside Scorpius. He sat down. As he thought about it his grandmother probably had seated him directly beside Scorpius because she – of course – didn’t know what was going on between them. He was glad that Rose did switch places, so that she sat between them.  
Harry held a short speech, and everyone clapped. Then they started eating.   
Teddy, Vicci and Draco sat on the opposite side of the table, facing Scorpius, Rose and Albus.  
“Scorp, how are you doing? I didn’t get any letters from you. I was worried.” Teddy asked as he passed the bowl on to Draco.  
“I was busy. Other things needed my attention… Anyway, it’s going pretty well.” Scorpius replied shortly.   
Teddy expected him to continue but he didn’t fill him in on the details.   
“How is you’re Mooncalve doing?” He asked.   
“It’s with Hagrid over Holidays.” Scorpius obviously didn’t want to talk about that. He shortly looked at Rose.  
Rose cleared her throat. “WELL, Teddy how are you doing? I’ve heard from mom that you’ve been to France lately.”   
Albus hated that Scorpius and Rose only needed to exchange a look to understand each other. Suddenly he became aware that Scorpius probably didn’t want to talk about anything referring to his life because he, Albus, was sitting too close to him.  
Teddy got Rose’s hint and did tell some stories about France until Draco suddenly addressed Albus.  
“How are you doing Albus?” Draco, Teddy, Vicci and Rose stared at him.  
“Fine.” He pressed out. Still everyone stared.   
“I like my work as waiter… I meet lots of people there.” He told them about some experiences he made at work and it became easier the more he told them.  
“Oh, and Albus considers a really cool job offer.” Vicci told Draco.  
“Where?” Draco asked Albus curious.   
“Borgin & Burke’s.” Albus blushed slightly.  
“Really?” Draco raised an eyebrow. He looked surprised but not sceptical.  
“I just need to hand in a recommendation from my Professor.”  
“That sounds promising. I do know the owner well. I’m there occasionally.” Draco explained and left some room for interpretation. “If you like I’ll put in a good word for you.”  
“That would be awesome!” Albus smiled.   
Scorpius stared at his plate, not saying a word during the whole conversation.  
“What?” Harry entered with a bowl of potatoes he just got from the kitchen. He stopped behind Draco.   
“You want to work where?!” Harry addressed Albus.  
“Not now dad!” James pressed his fingers on his eyes.   
“Al?” Harry repeated.  
“At Borgin & Burke’s.” Albus replied dry and continued eating.  
“This is the home of Dark Magical Artefacts!”  
“Harry, calm down. It’s not.” Teddy rolled his eyes.  
“Even if we haven’t found any proof YET, I can’t have my son working for a shady shop like that. Do you know what the newspaper will make out of that?!”  
“YES. I think I can imagine.” Albus said angry. His father had obviously forgotten about the “Forbidden Love Story” about him and Scorpius which had been printed several weeks ago.  
Harry paused, understanding that his question had been thoughtless.   
“What were you doing there?” Harry asked a calmer to change the topic.  
Albus blushed hard.  
“I brought a present for Scorpius.” He didn’t dare to look over to Scorpius.  
No one said anything.   
Scorpius got up. “I need to use the bathroom.”   
Now Albus did look after him as he left the room.  
“Albus, I’m talking to you.” Harry had obviously asked him anything, but he couldn’t care less.  
“Excuse me.” Albus got up as well and followed Scorpius outside the room.

“Did I say anything wrong?” Harry asked clueless.  
Rose made a gesture signalizing her uncle something like: “Don’t ask me!”   
Draco sighed deeply and held up his glass at Teddy signalizing him to refill it with more wine. Teddy did as he was told and refilled his own glass as well. Both drank.  
James shook his head… ‘Why had he blindly worshipped his father for all those years?’  
Vicci got up and took the bowl with potatoes out of Harry’s hand. “We’ve all we need. Thanks.”  
Harry muttered something and went back to his seat at the end of the table.

Scorpius had grabbed his coat and slammed the door behind him, as he left the house. Albus ran after him out in the cold without even taking a jacket with him.   
It was snowing.  
“Wait!” He shouted after him.   
“Leave me alone!”  
“No!” Albus caught up. “Where are you going?”  
“Away from you.” He continued walking through the fields.  
“I know I’ve messed things up! I know I don’t have the right that you listen to me, but if you still feel anything for me, please stop.”   
Scorpius didn’t stop. “I’m not.”  
“I don’t believe you.”  
Scorpius ignored him.  
“I LOVE YOU!” Albus screamed.  
Now Scorpius did stop.   
Albus stopped as well and looked up surprised. He didn’t expect he would listen. Though he couldn’t see his face. He was rooted to the ground. Then suddenly Scorpius took out his wand and turned around. Scorpius clenched his wand. He quickly closed the space between them with a few steps. He pushed Albus against a tree. Their faces were inches away. There was pure hate in Scorpius’s eyes.   
“I’m not afraid of you.” Albus said. It was the truth.  
“You should be.”  
“I know you.”   
“You know nothing about me anymore.”  
“Well I know that you can’t cast a spell. You still have The Trace on you.”  
Scorpius smirked. “I’ve found a way to dodge it.”  
“You won’t hurt me.”  
In that very moment Scorpius held up his wand and without knowing what was going on, Albus’s face was pressed against the tree trunk with his back towards Scorpius.  
“Don’t be so sure, Albus.” It was not more than a whisper.   
Scorpius mouth was on his ear. He could feel his breath on his neck. Albus knew he shouldn’t feel this right now, but he felt excitement about that new side of his ex-boyfriend.   
He felt Scorpius wand against his back.  
“I don’t care if you hurt me.” Albus didn’t recognize Scorpius. He was totally different person.  
“You still want me.” It wasn’t a question. It was like Scorpius could read his mind. He pressed his body against Albus’ back not leaving an inch space between them. Albus shivered. He felt Scorpius’ lips on his hear.   
“You won’t ever have me again.”  
Albus was paralyzed. But he won’t give up that easily. He struggled and somehow, he managed to turn around and push Scorpius off himself. Scorpius made some steps backwards and immediately held up his wand again with confidence. He knew he was head and shoulders above Albus.  
“Just listen to me for one fucking second! I want to apologize. I’ve made a terrible mistake. Scorp, I’ve never regretted anything as much as leaving you. Those last weeks were the most painful time in my life. I didn’t know it was possible to feel like that. It kills me to be apart from you.”  
He slowly walked towards Scorpius who still pointed his wand towards Albus.  
“I know I’ve broken my promise and there is nothing in the world that can make it right again. But I want you to know that I still love you with all I have. And I know, I cannot undo what I’ve done to you, but if there is any chance you can forgive me … please. I’ll make up for it. For the rest of my life.”  
His words did reach Scorpius because his expression had changed from anger to hurt. Tears filled his eyes. Albus now stood right in front of the other boy. He placed his hand on Scorpius’, slowly pushing down his wand.  
Scorpius seemed to fight an inner conflict.   
“Depulso.” Scorpius suddenly said, and the spell hit Albus directly. He hit the ground.  
As he realized what happened, Albus looked up in horror. “Who are you?”   
Scorpius stood there paralyzed, shocked of himself that he was capable of hurting Albus.  
“Albus I…” Scorpius became horribly aware of what he had become.   
He was shaking and made several steps back. He turned around and headed back to the House.  
Albus pushed himself off the ground. Scorpius had hit him harder than expected. He ignored the pain and ran after him. He didn’t even feel the cold anymore. Scorpius was already out of sight and Albus was much too slow to catch up in his condition.

Scorpius entered the Dining Room. “Dad, can we please leave?” Scorpius asked hastily.  
Draco looked at him. “Well, we didn’t have dessert yet and I wanted to talk to Harry about …”  
“I wanna leave. Now. I don’t mind if you want to stay. Just apparate me home. You come back afterwards.” Scorpius said impatient.  
“At least say goodbye. That’s not how I raised you.”   
“Forget it dad, where’s the Floo Powder?” Scorpius looked at Rose meaningful.  
“I’ll get it.” She jumped up and disappeared into another room.   
Suddenly they heard the jar with the Floo Powder shatter on the floor.   
Scorpius quickly went to look after her.   
As he entered, Albus stood in the middle of the Kitchen.   
Rose had dropped the Jar and pressed a hand on her mouth.   
Albus looked pretty bad. He had bruises and dirt all over his face and some blood dripped down his cheek.   
“Oh Albus. What happened?” Rose asked shocked.   
Suddenly the Kitchen was filled with lots of people. Ginny, Ron, Harry, Draco, James, Teddy and Vicci almost didn’t fit in the small room.  
Ginny stepped forward. “Albus?!” She gasped and examined his wounds.  
“It’s fine mom!” Albus crossed his arms and quickly turned his head to the opposite side.  
“Rosie, are you ok?” Ron walked over and hexed the jar back together in one piece.  
“Yes, dad. Sorry.”  
“Albus, tell us what happened.” Harry insisted.  
Draco pulled his son aside and grabbed his arm. “Do you have anything to do with this?” He asked with a piercing glance.  
Scorpius was overburden by the situation. “I…”  
“I just needed some fresh air. Outside, I tripped and fell and… it’s a stupid story. Just let me wash my face. It’s not that bad. Could you all stop staring at me now?!” Albus asked annoyed.   
“We should get dessert.” Vicci pushed the crowed out of the kitchen. “Uncle Ron do you want muffins or pudding?”   
“Both, love.” Ron laughed.  
Albus immediately left to the bathroom and Scorpius hoped he could leave unseen as well.  
“Oh no!” Draco held him back. “YOU are not going anyway until you tell me what happened. You don’t believe I’m stupid enough not to question Albus’ excuse. I’ve known you two long enough to recognize when you’re in trouble.”  
“Dad. I can’t be here. I thought I could but … just let me go home.”  
“For now, you’ll go up to Albus. Patch him up or work things out between you two… whatever is necessary that you two can stay in one room without killing each other. Then you finish your desert, unpack your presents, thank Teddy for the invitation and then we can talk about going home. And don’t think you’ll get away with just that.”  
Scorpius looked down. Usually his father wasn’t playing this card, but he knew quiet well that he had a point and he deserved every part of his speech.  
“Understood?”  
Scorpius nodded in resignation.   
“Good.” Draco said much softer now. “Go, find Albus.”

 

Scorpius made his way upstairs. He hesitated as he stood in front of the Bathroom Door. He heard water pouring. He slowly pushed the door open to find Albus rubbing the blood off his cheek. He looked up into the mirror. Scorpius looked at his refection.  
“What do you want?” Albus asked quiet and continued get rid of the dirt in his hair.   
“Do you need some help with that wound?” Scorpius asked.   
Albus looked at him unbelieving.   
“What? You don’t want to torture me anymore?” It was Albus’s sense of humour, but Scorpius didn’t feel like laughing at all.  
Scorpius walked over and cupped Albus chin in his hand. He pointed his wand at the wound. Albus closed his eyes. Scorpius’ touch felt too good to be true. He felt warmth on his cheek and the pain vanished. Scorpius let go of his face and turned around.  
“I’m sorry. I should have never used that spell on you.” Scorpius apologized.  
Albus stood there not really knowing what he was supposed to say or do.  
“It’s ok. I’m not even mad. You are angry, and you have every right to feel that way… I know, nothing I’ll say makes you feel better, but I got you a present…” He pulled it out of his jacket.  
“I really don’t want it, Albus.” Scorpius said but he didn’t sound convinced.  
“Please accept it. I promise I’ll leave you alone for the rest of this night.”   
Scorpius hesitated but took it. Their hands touched for a blink of an eye. Scorpius looked down on it and then he wanted to open it, but Albus suddenly stopped him.  
“Oh… you need to open it outside. Sorry, forgot to mention it.”  
Scorpius nodded, and they made their way down together in silence. Both took their jackets, scarfs and gloves. Both knew that this conversation would probably last longer.

 

Outside, both sat down on a small bench. The snow had covered the fields and hills behind the Burrow.   
Scorpius stared at the little package in his hands.   
Albus observed him.  
Then he slowly teared the paper off.   
Albus’s present was a glass square. It was so small that it fit in his hand. Within it, uncountable stars were falling on the lake and the hill where they had their first date.   
Albus smiled as he saw how touched Scorpius was by this. Albus sat closer and took Scorpius hand, holding it up into the moonlight. As the shine of moonlight met the glass, the landscape was projected around them in the snow as if they were back at the spot. Albus then let go of his ex-boyfriend’s hand. Scorpius stared at it for a while with tears in his eyes. The he let it sink down into the shadow and the picture in front of them disappeared. His view was empty.  
“I don’t deserve this.” He now looked at Albus and wanted to hand it back.   
Albus shook his head. “…I do want you to have something which reminds you of me and our time together. Even if you never want to see me again, I’m glad I met you, Scorpius. And, you deserve everything you wish for.” Albus smiled sadly.   
“I’ve changed. You don’t know me anymore.” He replied.  
“What happened?” Albus asked concerned.  
Scorpius leaned back and looked up in the sky. Then he turned his head and faced Albus.  
“You left. That’s what happened.”   
Albus bit his lip. Scorpius looked back up in the sky.  
“I knew that these idiots won’t stop bullying me. So, I hid in the Room Of Requirement. I pretty soon came to the conclusion that there was no sense in hiding or running away. It just made things worse. So, there was only one way out: I needed to become the Scorpion King. The person everyone feared in that other reality. It was a version of me and I knew it was possible to become him.”   
Albus mouth fell open.   
“Are you scared of me already?” Scorpius smirked.  
“I told you I’m not scared of you.” Quickly replied.  
“Anyway… it turned out I learned Duelling Spells easily, but I knew Finn was much more experienced, so I sneaked into the Restricted Section to learn other spells he couldn’t compete with. It worked and within three days I was ready to challenge him. I needed everyone to see it. I didn’t care about detention. I chose the Great Hall as setting and I won. Everyone stopped treating me like shit immediately.”  
“That doesn’t make you a bad person. You did what you have to do.” Albus commented.  
“Everything was just fine, and I could have continued my life in peace but …gaining power was fun…” Scorpius continued and there was excitement in his voice.  
Albus tensed.   
“I was invited to the Duel Club. I actually never intended to join it. But I thought if I refused the offer, the bullying would start again, so I attended it… Turned out I was pretty good. Better than everyone else to be exact. With that I gained the respect of the members and I learned to analyse their skills and abilities to manipulate them. I became the Scorpion King.”  
Albus swallowed.  
“I got a little makeover and I can tell that even you like that.”  
Albus blushed. He couldn’t deny it.  
“So, you’re hurting people to get… what?!”  
“I’m only hurting people if I have to.” Scorpius snapped. “It was the only way to survive. Of all people, Albus, I don’t need to tell you what mess you left me. You have no right to judge me!”  
“I’m not judging you.”

A long period of silence followed.

“What about you and Rose?” Albus asked.  
Scorpius looked at him and couldn’t suppress a little smile.  
“I shut out everyone and acted cold and distant and within a few weeks, everyone had forgotten about the pathetic little Scorpius who was pushed around by everyone…. But Rose saw through it. She was the only one who figured that I was just playing a role. So, we became friends.”   
He paused.   
“Ironic, don’t you think?! I wanted nothing more til my fifth year and when I couldn’t care less, she became my best friend.”  
“I’m glad you’re not alone there after all… Why didn’t you answer any of my letters?” Albus needed to know.  
Now Scorpius got angry again. “You made me weak. I was a mess for weeks but couldn’t show it. They would have start teasing me again. But I was able to keep up the appearance … at least until you decided to write me. Look, I do understand why you needed to leave Hogwarts. I really do, but you wrote me the first letter after a month. A fucking month, Albus! What have you expected? That your letter was the answer to all my problems and that I only just waited for it?”  
“I’m sorry! I needed the time to clear my mind. It took me too long. I know that!”  
“All I know is, that when I received you letter, everything you did to me came back to the surface and I felt small and weak and I swore to myself that I never wanted to feel like that again. I couldn’t fall back into old patterns. My whole kingdom that I had build up would have been destroyed within a day. So, I incendioed you letter and in that very moment I made a decision: You won’t ever have the chance to let me appear weak again.”  
Albus eyes filled with tears. “You were never weak. Don’t mistaken kindness for weakness.”  
“Bullshit. You know exactly that everyone sees it that way.”  
“Do you think your mom had wanted you to be that person?”  
“Don’t dare talking about her. You don’t know what she would have thought. She’s gone.” He cut him off.  
“And now? How do you want to continue? You don’t really want to dig yourself deeper into Dark Arts, do you?”   
“I’ll do what I have to do. I don’t know where this is leading, and I don’t care.” He said clear. “I don’t care about much anymore.” He added a bit scared of himself and hurt.  
“I care about you.” Albus said. “I would do anything to make you feel better… “  
“YOU HURT ME, ALBUS!” Scorpius didn’t want this to happen but Albus knew how he got under his skin. Tears filled his eyes. “More than anyone could have ever hurt me.”  
Albus was surprised Scorpius had actually opened up to him again, after all that had happened between them. He sat closer and touched Scorpius’ arm.  
“I never wanted to hurt you. You must believe me.” He said apologizing.   
“Don’t touch me.” Scorpius said half-hearted.  
“I won’t go. I’m here now.” Albus said honest.  
Scorpius looked at him. Partly angry, partly confused about his own emotions, he actually learned to control so well.  
They stared at each other and both couldn’t deny that something passed between them.   
A mistletoe began to grow over their heads.   
Both looked up. Then back at each other. Time seemed to stop. Albus slowly leaned forward. Scorpius closed his eyes. Even if he fought it for a heartbeat, he was desperate for Albus to kiss him and then – finally - their lips met. It was a fierce kiss. Their noses were cold. Their breath was hot. Scorpius opened his mouth and cupped Albus head in his hands. Both needed to feel each other’s closeness. That one kiss was not enough, it would never be enough. They needed each other so badly. Cheeks flushed from the cold and the heat of the kiss. Both panted. Both knew they could never reach real happiness without each other.

Albus took Scorpius’s hand. “Are you giving me a second chance?” He asked out of his breath.  
Scorpius stared at him. He wanted to tell him that he didn’t deserve him. Tell him that he won’t ever get a second chance, but he loved him too much.  
“Just don’t ever hurt me like that again!” Scorpius said and with that he covered his eyes with his hand. He had suppressed all the feelings for too long.  
Albus quickly pulled him into a hug. “I love you.” He comforted Scorpius. “I love you so much.”  
Scorpius buried his face in Albus’ shoulder.  
“You have all of me.”  
Every word made him cry even worse. He violently pulled on Albus’s jacket and Albus pulled him as close as he could.  
Albus placed a kiss on his head. “You’ll ever have me.” 

At some point they noticed that they were still outside on the bench. After an eternity and totally frozen, Scorpius had calmed down and whipped away his tears.   
Albus couldn’t resist and kiss him again. Soft and full of love. Then he smiled at him.   
“Wann go inside?”  
Scorpius reflected his smile and nodded.

By now most family members had left. The others spread into different rooms.   
Albus pulled on Scorpius’ hand. He sneaked around the corner of the Living Room, hoping they could pass the door unseen. He had a plan: He wanted to head straight to his bedroom. He was ready to knock out everyone who tried to keep him from getting what he wanted. They quickly passed the door and went up the stairs. Each old wooden stair made an awful loud cracking noise. Albus stopped and pressed Scorpius against the wall. He looked around paranoid. Scorpius rolled his eyes.   
“They know you’re gay and they pretty sure know we’re fucking.” Scorpius said dry.  
“Shhhh…” Albus warned him. “Can’t you cast a silence spell?”  
“I only know how to shut you up.” He smirked.   
Albus look softened. He couldn’t resist Scorpius. Especially not when he played the bad boy. He pressed his lips against Scorpius, hungry for more. Their body pressed together. Albus knew he was hard already. Scorpius smiled into the kiss. Then without saying a word, he passed Albus without paying attention to the cracking stairs. Albus stared at him blankly.  
Half way there Scorpius stopped and turned around smirking. “You’re coming?!”  
He continued walking. In opposite to Albus, he wasn’t bothered to be caught.   
Albus followed him up. His heart on his sleeve. He entered his bedroom. Scorpius shut the door and instantly closed the gap between them. He pressed Albus against the wall and kissed him confident and way calmer than Albus expected. Albus kissed him back fiercely.  
Albus could melt into that kiss. After all that time he wanted Scorpius so badly.   
Scorpius undressed his boyfriend while they were still kissing. Now Scorpius moves became more urgent and mirrored Albus’.   
Albus made some false attempts to lead Scorpius to the bed but he didn’t move one inch. Instead he pinned Albus against the wall.  
“Turn around.” Scorpius said determined and Albus was willing to do everything he was told. He won’t dare to say or do anything that would change Scorpius mind.   
Scorpius kissed down Albus neck, at the same time Scorpius brought two fingers to Albus mouth, making him suck. His kisses changed into little bites. Albus moaned loudly, forgetting where he was or who could hear them. Then Scorpius let his fingers slide down Albus ass and pushed both fingers in without warning. Albus clenched his teeth. He exhaled sharply but as Scorpius pushed them in and out way too hard and too quick. But somehow Scorpius new way of taking control made him want more, even though a small part of him was slightly scared what to expect.   
“Albus.” Scorpius whispered into his ear while he curled up his fingers in Albus’ ass.   
Albus moaned. He could hardly keep up right.   
“Do you want me to fuck you?” His lips moving up and down on his ear.   
Scorpius moved his fingers quicker and added a third.   
Albus hand shot down. He needed to touch himself. Scorpius let him.  
“Please Scorp.” Albus begged. He wanted to feel him inside.   
Scorpius quickly pulled his fingers out. He, in opposite to Albus, was still dressed. He quickly unbuttoned his pants and pressed his penis against Albus’s ass.   
“Wait! Lube?” Albus asked slightly panicked.   
“I don’t think I can’t wait.” Scorpius said teasing.  
Albus swallowed. He squeezed his eyes shut. He won’t stop Scorpius although he was nervous as hell.   
Scorpius quickly cast a spell, Albus didn’t know.  
Now Albus felt Scorpius’ penis covered in a cold liquid. He was slightly scared that Scorpius would push in all the way just as he did with his fingers.   
He had only been fucked by Scorpius once, so he was not only freaked out about having sex with his former boyfriend again after such a long time but to bottom him instead of being on top as usual.   
He tried to focus and relax.   
To Albus surprise Scorpius stopped. He brought his body closer to Albus and hugged him from behind. Then he rested his cheek next to Albus’.   
“Ready?” He asked soft.  
Albus dropped his shoulders as the tension left his body. Scorpius was still Scorpius and he felt stupid for fearing that he would hurt him.  
“Albus, relax.” He said in a tone Albus had missed so much.   
Scorpius let one hand slide down on Albus front, while he still hugged him with his other arm. He took Albus’ penis in his hand and squeezed his glans. Then he started jerking faster.   
Albus made quiet moans. Then he brought his hand down on Scorpius’ to stop him.   
“If you continue, I’ll come right away.” He admitted and turned his flushed face towards him. “Fuck me.” He looked into Scorpius grey, blue eyes. Scorpius kissed him deeply and slowly pushed inside Albus while kissing.  
Albus broke the kiss to inhale as Scorpius started moving.   
It did hurt. Worse than Albus actually remembered. But Scorpius had used lots of lube and Albus knew the pain would be replaced by pleasure soon enough.   
Albus leaned against the wall. Scorpius had tangled his hands with Albus as he moved faster.   
Although the pain didn’t vanish, Albus loved to be so close to Scorpius. He wanted just him and feeling him like that, right now, was so much more than he had hoped to get tonight.   
Albus got his hand out of Scorpius grip to finally jerk in the rhythm of Scorpius movements. He only supported himself with one arm against the wall.   
Albus couldn’t suppress the moans any longer. Scorpius pressed a hand on Albus mouth from behind to shut him up.   
“Al…” He warned him.   
He breathed sharp and it sounded that he wouldn’t last long either.   
Now Albus had reached a state of pure pleasure. He felt the orgasm creeping. He turned his head and Scorpius let go, now grabbing Albus shoulder for support.   
Scorpius movement changed as he pushed in harder. He buried his fingers into Albus skin. Albus moved quicker and came, covering his hand in a warm sticky cum. His ass tightened around Scorpius’ penis as he came, and Scorpius moved slower and winched uncontrollably. Now a loud moan escaped his lips as well.   
As Scorpius pulled out, Albus could feel the cum dripping out of his ass.  
Scorpius who was still dressed, pulled up his pants and let himself fall on the still perfectly made bed. Albus quickly got into his boxers and went over as well. He let himself drop onto Scorpius and looked down.   
“Don’t get use to this. Next time I’ll be on top again.” Albus smirked.   
Suddenly Scorpius pulled Albus down and hugged him tightly. Albus rolled aside and hugged him as well.   
“Scorp?!” Albus asked a bit concerned.   
Scorpius buried his face in Albus messy hair.   
“I’ve missed that.” Scorpius nuzzled.   
Albus closed his eyes. “Yeah, me, too.”  
They didn’t let go of each other and soon both were dozing in Albus’s bed.

They were woken by a half-hearted knock and the instantly following loud crack of the door handle.  
“Albus, your mother wants to know if you …” Harry’s voice died as he stood in the middle of Albus’ room.   
Albus looked up sleepy, but immediate remembered that he was still half naked. He hastily pulled a blanket up under his chin.   
Scorpius looked up as well. He blushed as he realized what was going on.  
For a moment everyone froze in that position.  
Harry then quickly turned around and slowly walked out of the room.  
“Dessert is waiting for you and maybe you want to unpack your presents… anyway we’re waiting for you downstairs… sorry… I should have knocked.” Harry seemed quiet overburden by that new situation.   
“Kill me.” Albus groaned as Harry was out of hearable reach.

 

“You want a drink?” Ginny asked kind as both boys finally entered the Living Room.   
Albus felt like everyone knew what they had been doing. He entered in silence.  
“Come on, sit with us.” Vicci said.   
Harry inhaled deeply as he saw his son holding hands with Scorpius. He hadn’t seen them together as couple so far but by now he got clear impression on how they relationship looked like. Earlier that evening, he got some descriptions from James, Teddy and Draco. Descriptions he’d rather unthink. Why had he asked them anyway?! He wondered.  
Draco looked up, over his shoulder as he saw Harry’s expression.   
Draco and Ginny sat on the couch. Harry sat on a chair legs and arms crossed, facing Ginny and Draco.   
Vicci and Teddy were cuddled up in front of the fireplace.   
James casually laid in the old armchair with another cup of punch in his hand. He didn’t know how many he has had.   
Teddy, James and Vicci smiled.  
Albus and Scorpius’ hands clasped so tight that everyone expected a hint of sparks any second.   
Draco sighed something like “those two…”   
Albus and Scorpius sat down on the ground in front of the fireplace as well.   
“Tea, punch or chocolate?” Ginny asked in such good mood that was scary.   
“Punch for me.” Albus smiled with a slight blush on his cheeks.  
“Chocolate please.” Scorpius replied quiet and faced the ground.   
He did feel quiet uncomfortable with the new situation. It was weird to be close to Albus after such a long time. On top, he felt unsure with Harry staring at them.   
“I’ll be right back.” Ginny disappeared into the kitchen.  
“Extra Marshmallows for Scorp please.” Albus called after her.  
“You missed the dessert.” James said teasing.   
Both boys blushed.   
“We know that.” Albus shot him a death glance.  
“Oh. So, you’re back at “WE”.” James smirked.  
“James. Old Patterns.” Teddy groaned annoyed.  
“Sorry… the alcohol. Of course, I’m happy for you little brother. And I’m happy for me, too. Scorpius, you have no idea what Albus was like the past few weeks. And today was hell: everyone who came too close to Albus immediately regretted it. I mean he went on about seeing you again for weeks. Did Vicci tell you how long it took him to finish your present?!”  
“James!” Albus threw a pillow onto his brother.  
“Sorry… the alcohol…” James repeated apologizing.  
Everyone laughed.   
Scorpius smiled.  
Ginny came back with two floating cups.  
“Thanks mom.” Albus took the cup.  
“Thanks Mrs. Potter.” Scorpius said shy.  
“You can call me Ginny.” She smiled. “I mean you’re Albus boyfriend, right?!”   
Now everyone stared at them, waiting for an explanation.  
“I guess.” Albus looked questioning at Scorpius, waiting for him to confirm his answer.  
Scorpius smiled and nodded.   
“Dad, can I stay with Albus for the rest of the Holidays?!” Scorpius asked, now that things were cleared between them.  
“Sure.” Draco smiled warmly, glad that his son was acting as himself again. “If Harry is ok with it.”   
Everyone now turned their heads towards Harry.  
Harry slowly nodded. “Yes, of course you can stay, Scorpius.” It was the first time he addressed Draco’s son.  
“And your father wants to tell you something else, Albus.” Ginny said forcing Harry to finally talk to Albus.  
Harry shortly looked at his wife and back to Albus.  
“Albus, you know, I know that I should have found a way to talk to you much sooner after you decided to leave Hogwarts. I want to apologize: For not supporting you. I know, that Hogwarts was always difficult for you and that you tried your best, but sometimes there lays another path in front of us and I need to let you take your own path.”   
Silence followed.   
“Draco might have mentioned one or two points that I didn’t want to have true. First, I should have never sent this Howler. Second and more important…”   
Harry inhaled.   
“By now I’m aware how much Scorpius means to you and I hope you give me the chance to show you that I mean it.”   
He now turned to Scorpius.   
“Scorpius, you’re my son’s … boyfriend…” It did cost Harry quiet an effort to say it aloud for the first time. “…and I really would like to get to know you. And Albus, I want to know what’s going on in your life and I promise I will find the time for you.”   
Albus and Scorpius stared at him waiting for the big BUT…. But it didn’t come.  
“Ehhhmmm… sure Mr. Potter.” Scorpius quickly answered as he saw the Albus wasn’t in the state to response.   
Scorpius looked at Albus. “I don’t thing he saw this coming.”   
The others laughed.  
Harry’s view softened. “Albus? What do you say?”   
Albus still didn’t respond.   
“For Dumbledore’s sake, Albus, say yes already.” Scorpius gripped his arm and looked at him meaningful.   
Albus nodded. “Yeah, dad.” He smiled. “But I’m not moving back in with you.” He quickly added.  
Harry chuckled. “I wouldn’t expect you to. You may want to unpack your present now.”  
Albus did as his father proposed. It was a small box. He teared off the paper and opened it. He frowned.   
“A key?!” He asked confused.  
“Your mother and I have thought a lot about what we should get you for Christmas this year and we decided that you’ll get your own flat. I mean Scorpius will finish school someday and you surly want some privacy.” Harry paused and cleared his throat. “Plus, you start a new job soon. We think that this is the path that you’ll take, and we want you to know that we’ll always support you.”  
Albus couldn’t believe what his father was telling him.  
Harry stood up as he saw Albus’ expression and walked over to his son. “I love you Albus.” He hugged him. Albus hugged him back.  
“Merry Christmas, Albus.”   
“Merry Christmas, Dad.”


End file.
